


Heroes of the Mation Isles

by TipperTopHat



Series: The Mation Isles: Origins [1]
Category: Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipperTopHat/pseuds/TipperTopHat
Summary: Finn Merterns, the only human on the Land of Ooo, gets a surprise visit and is introduced to the land of the Mation Isles, a home for all sorts of people and creatures.
Series: The Mation Isles: Origins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Finn the Human

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to MrAnimatedToon for story and dialogue assistance.

SWISH SWISH! Went the sound of a sword as it cut through trees and bushes.

“Hurry, Jake!” called the boy teasingly with the sword. “He’s gonna get ya!”  
“No, he doesn’t!” called the yellow dog following him.

Following behind this boy and dog was a huge monster chasing down the duo angrily. The monster knocked down trees as it roared. The boy and the dog made their way out of the forest and thought they were clear. However, there was a problem. The boy and dog approached a large cliff with no way of getting around. And the monster was right behind them!

“Oh, bloop! Now what?!” said the boy, looking down.

The monster was now getting closer to the dog and boy standing right at the cliff. But just then, the dog grabbed the boy and put him on his back.

“Hang on to my butt dude!” said the dog.  
“Gross, man!”

And just when the monster was about to have the two under its clutches, the dog leaped off the cliff. The monster scratched its head and looked down puzzled… only to catch a glimpse of the boy now riding on what appeared to be a yellow flying squirrel with a dog’s head.

“Haha! Try and get us now!” called the dog.  
“You big toot!” 

The monster grew angry and grumbled as it turned back on the two and walked back into the forest. The boy and dog laughed triumphantly. But their victory was short-lived, as the monster roared again. The boy turned his head to see the monster running back towards the cliff.

“He isn’t!” said the dog. “He’s crazy!”

But the monster did. It jumped at the tip of the cliff and dived right after the flying dog and boy.

“Psych!” said the dog, and make a large u-turn under the monster. The monster missed the duo, went right past them, and fell SPLAT to the ground, face-first.

“Ow!” called the beast from below. “That really hurt!”  
“Ye-yeah!” called the boy. “We did it, Jake! And we got the tooth from the princess!”  
“Up-top dude!” said the dog, stretching its arm toward the boy for a fist pump.

And the two flew through the sky back to their home…

Now, you probably have several questions on the event you might have just witnessed. Like, who was the boy carrying the sword? What’s the deal with the magic dog? Why were they being chased down by the monster? And more importantly, why aren’t I moving along with the story? Well, I’m happy to say that I am able to answer three of those four questions.

In a dimension far from reality, there lives a land called the Land of Ooo. It is here where all sorts of creatures, from vampires to wizards to even living candy people, live at. There are many kingdoms, many friends, many foes, and many places to explore here.

This land is also home to a very special pair of friends. A magic shapeshifting dog and the only human in all of Ooo, whom our journey begins with. Jake the Dog and Finn the Human. Together the two go on all sorts of wild adventures, exploring and discovering new places, fighting bad guys, and, most importantly, protecting the many princesses and friends.

Jake and Finn eventually made their way to the Candy Kingdom, a place where buildings and people were all candy. 

“Hi Finn! Jake!”  
“Hey, Cinabun!” said Finn.  
“Hahahaha!”  
“How’s it shaking, Punch Bowl?!”  
“안영하세요”  
“Hey, Rainicorn!” said Jake.

Finn and Jake stopped in front of the castle of Princess Bubblegum, the ruler of the Candy Kingdom.

"Yo, Princess! We're back!"

The doors opened to reveal a pink, gum-like figure in the shape of a woman.

"Finn!"  
"Here, you are! The tooth of the giant you were talking about!"

Finn then handed Princess Bubblegum a chunk of what was the giant's tooth.

"Thank you! This is perfect!"  
"Why do you even want that?" asked Jake. "It's all nasty."  
"On the contrary," said the princess. "This section of the tooth actually contains a very specific set of elements that will give my experiment a mouth."

Inside Princess Bubblegum's lair, meanwhile, was a small, circular creatures wandering aimlessly without a mouth inside a glass box.

"...it could really use it."  
"Hey, you mind if we take a peek at it?"  
"Ha!" laughed Princess Bubblegum.  
"No" came a blunt reply.

...

"Thank you, that will be all, Finn."  
“Anything for you my love!”  
“What?”  
“Uh, anything for you, my princess!” Finn finished blushing.

And the Princess then closed the doors, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

“Nice save, dude,” teased Jake.  
“Shut up!”

…

"You wanna go to the ice kingdom?" asked Jake.  
"Sure."  
And Jake enlarged himself and carried Finn away.

* * *

The Ice Kingdom, another of one of the kingdoms in the Land of Ooo, was a whole land of snow and ice where the only residents here were penguins. In the middle of the snow was a large, blue mountain of ice that was home to one of Finn and Jake’s worst enemies, who was just sliding into his living room...

“Today’s the day, Gunther!” called the voice of a wizard in a blue and large white beard, picking up a penguin near him. “Today’s the day I get myself the love of my life!”

...the Ice King. . Seriously, this guy was a major jerk. As such, he was a man whom no one in the Land of Ooo loved. His main crime? Kidnapping princesses so they can be with him forever against their will. If Finn and Jake’s jobs were to protect the princesses, then Ice King was there to put them in harm’s way.

"Quack," went the penguin.  
"And I know exactly how to win her over! I'll wow her with my ice and make her something real nice! And I have the perfect path to make sure that boy and his dog don't stop me this time!"  
"Quack."  
"Yes! I'm sure Finn and his dog won't stop me this time! They'll never see me coming!"  
"Quack."  
"Don't give me that backchat! I don't care if those have stopped me from getting my hands on a princess hundreds of times..."

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

**3 weeks ago**  
_  
"Haha! I've got you now, Princess Bubblegum! Now, we'll be together forever!"  
"No you don't!" called Finn  
**PUNCH!**_

_**2 weeks ago**  
"Haha! I've got you now, Wildberry Princess!"  
"Ha!"  
**PUNCH!**_

_**Yesterday**  
"Haha! I've got you now, Hot Dog-!"  
"Ya!"  
**PUNCH!**  
"Hey! At least let me fini-!"  
**PUNCH**  
_  
"...okay, so possibly thousands... but I have a feeling today's gonna be a bit different! Now get back to cleaning my lair!"

Ice King's beard spread out like wings, and he took off from his entrance.

"...I gotta get me some new friends."

* * *

Not far away from the Ice King's lair, Finn and Jake were having a fun time partaking on one of their favorite activities: snowsledding. Finn was riding on an enlarged Jake’s stomach all the way to the bottom of a snow hill. Jake didn’t mind though. He thought sleds were for suckers anyway.

"Switch!"

Then it was Jake's turn to ride on Finn back. Finn's face began to freeze in the snow.

"Switch!"

And it went on like this for a while, the two switching who gets to be the sled. Along the way, they sled past a couple of penguins, who inadvertently joined them for the ride when Jake slid through a crowd of them.

"Penguins!" called Finn.  
“Quack!”  
"Hang on!" called Jake.

They gang then flew off a hill and slid through a blue, icy tunnel. On the other end, they crash landed into the snow once more. Finn's head popped out of the snow.

"That was awesome!" Said Finn, laughing. "Let's do that again!"  
"Maybe another time" Jake replied. "Right now, I'm so hungry I could devour an entire horse."  
"Uhh, Jake," said Finn "You could devour an entire horse if you wanted to. Remember?"  
"What?" Asked Jake, until he remembered. "Oh, right. Shapeshifting."

The two shared a good laugh, until Finn noticed something unusual about the place.

"Hey, Jake." Asked Finn "Don't you think there's something... missing here?"  
"Now, that you mentioned it..." Jake said, looking around. "No one's come to dump on our fun."  
"Yeah," said Finn. "Something annoying..."  
“HEEEEEEELP!” came a shrill voice from the distance.  
“Shmowzow! What was that?!” asked Finn, turning around.  
“Sounded like trouble, dude,” said Jake.  
“I know that voice,” said Finn.

The duo followed the noise to find a figure flying over them. It was the Ice King! And in his arm was a small, green, blob-shaped creature with a princess' crown.

“Ice King!” called Finn, pointing to the wizard. “And he’s got Slime Princess!”  
“Aw, come on! Why does that jerk have to ruin everyone’s fun?!” asked an annoyed Jake.  
“Jake, come on!” said Finn, running to the figure.

“Quiet! You'll give me away!. said the Ice King. "Now come with me my love, quietly."  
“No! Let go of me!” said Slime Princess.  
“Hey! I trapped you in a snowman body. Be nice,” said Ice King, nodding towards the snowman-shaped ice block she was trapped in. “You look good.”  
"I'm freezing in here," said Slime Princess. "And it doesn't even look like a snowman."  
"Well, I think you look good! Isn't that enough?" muttered the Ice King, offended.  
"AAAH!"  
"Please, stop..."

Needless to say, Ice King was far from the suavest man to exist... Just when the Ice King was approaching his lair, which was an ice king on an ice mountain… I think you get the idea now… a familiar voice called to him. 

“Ice King!” shouted Finn.  
“Aw come on!” the Ice King whined annoyingly.  
"Thank goodness!" said the Slime Princess. "Finn's come to rescue me!"  
"Now I gotta go back outside and fight him off," moaned Ice King. "...again."

The Ice King flew to his lair and dropped Slime Princess in a cell.

"Now don't go anywhere! I'll be right back!" said the Ice King innocently before flying back outside quickly. "Not like I have a choice..." said the Slime Princess. 

In an open field, there was Finn and Jake on the ground and the Ice King floating in the air staring at each other.

"Give back, Slime Princess!" called Finn.  
“But I kidnapped her fair and square!” said the Ice King.  
“That’s not how it works, you jerk!” said Finn.  
“Too bad! I’m not giving her up! You know how long it took to make that fancy snowman body for her! Looks lovely on her!”  
“Pfft, barely,” commented Jake.  
“I’m coming for you!” called Finn. “Hope you like my sword in your face!”  
“In your dreams!” said Ice King, slapping his butt childishly at Finn.  
“Aw, that’s just uncalled for, dude,” said Jake disgusted.

Finn screamed in response.

“Ooh lala!” called Ice King.

The Ice King hands glowed and shot down a huge ice bean towards Finn who dodged it. The Ice King then shot another one at Jake.

“Woah! Not cool!” said Jake, ducking.  
“It will be for you!” said the Ice King.  
“Aw, man. That was terrible.”

The Ice King then shot down a spiral of ice at Finn as he ran towards him. Finn was running at a pace to where the beam hit the ground just behind him.

“You’re gonna have to do better that, loser!”  
“Come on! That’s not fair!” said Ice King. “Stop moving around so much!”

Finn then leaped from one of the blocks left by Ice King’s blast. Jake extended his legs and leaped from behind Finn.

“I’m coming for you, Slime-“  
“Hazzah!” shouted the Ice King, blasting his beam.  
“Woah!”

Finn protected his dog with his sword, which was able to block off the Ice King’s blast, but it caught him off-guard. The beam bounced off and almost hit Jake, catching him off-guard too. The two fell to the ground. The Ice King surrounded the two with an ice bowl.

“Wow… that actually worked!” said the Ice King. “I finally got Finn and Jake!”  
“Ah, man! How do we get out of here?!” said Finn.  
“Don’t worry, dude!” said Jake. “I can just grow and-“

Then the Ice King shot down an ice beam at the dog. Jake screamed and took cover. Quickly, Finn leaped in front of the dog, deflecting the Ice King’s blasts with his sword. Finn yelled as he strained to push against the ice beam with his sword. The Ice King laughed maniacally, having finally caught his enemy.

"I'm actually gonna do it! I'm actually gonna do it! I actually-"

**WOOSH!**

All of a sudden, in a flash, something sharp flew right past Ice King's nose.

"Nyah!" screamed the Ice King. "What the heck was that?! That could've killed me!"  
"Don't ask us!" said Finn. "We have no idea what was-"

**WOOSH!**

"Nyah! Who's throwing that?!"

The Ice King turned around to the source. And what he saw was someone who he had never seen before... "Leave them alone you big meanie!" called a voice.

"Okay, what," sad the Ice King confused. "Who are you and how did you get-?"

Ice King dodged another object flying at him.

"Hey! What gives?!"  
"Just a princess ready to put you into your place! Narwhal Blast! Narwhal Blast! Narwhal Blast!"

Finn and Jake were puzzled in all the action, since they were trapped by ice walls surrounding them. They didn't know how to react.

"What's going on out there?" said Finn. "What's he fighting?"  
"Let me take a quick look!" said Jake.

Jake then extended his head out of the ice walls to see teenage girl with the wand fighting the Ice King. Jake's eyes widened. He was surprised to see that this girl looked... human. Almost as human as Finn.

"What's is it?" asked Finn.  
"You're not gonna believe it!"

Jake grabbed Finn and lifted him on his back. Finn noticed it almost immediately... fighting the Ice King was a teenage girl with a strange-looking object in her hand that resembled a wand. with long blonde hair, heart-shaped cheek marks, a red hairband with devil horns, a sea green short-sleeved dress with a white collar, white laces on the sleeves and skirt, and a cute pink octopus on the front. She also wore pink and orange leggings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face.

"Try this!" cried the Ice King, and he shot a bolt of ice at her.  
"Ha! Laser Beam Blast!" shouted the girl.

The girl threw out her wand and blasted a laser to deflect the Ice King's beams. Finn and Jake watched in amazement as they watched the girl used her wand to cast more spells, most of which were summoning objects and creatures to launch at the Ice King.

"Narwhal blast! Dagger Crystal Heart Attack! Rainbow Blast! Bacon Kitty Hawaiian Nightmare!"  
"A-ha! Let me try this little girl!" shouted the Ice King.  
"Man, that girl can really move!" commented Jake. "You've got some competition, dude."  
"Pssh," Finn dismissed jokingly. "She's alright."

A trail of bacon-covered kitten were blasted at the Ice King. In retaliation, the Ice King froze all of the narwhals. And in one last act of anger, the Ice King summoned a large blizzard. The fighter was picked up by the storm and flew helplessly as the snow wind grabbed her.

"AHHHH!" they screamed.  
"...now's probably a good time to help her, right?"  
"Yeah! Hurry, man!"

Jake extended his legs and stepped outside of the ice walls with Finn on his back. They then ran down to the battle scene. Jake enlarged himself and made a run for the Ice King. He leaped through the blizzard and landed right in front of the Ice King, distracting him and stopping the blizzard, sending the princess flying into the snow.

"Finn?! Dah, I knew I should've made a ceiling..." pouted the Ice King.  
"Sorry, King. You're no much for us!" called Finn bravely. "You're reign of terror is over!"  
"Hey, I'm here too, by the way," said Jake. "Hey! Where'd the weird girl go?"  
"She fell somewhere over there!" said Finn. "Go find her. I'll deal with Ice King."

As Ice King and Finn fought, Jake ran off to find the girl. The Ice King tried blast ice bolts at Finn and Jake, but they were moving too fast to hit at once. Jake sent a mighty punch at Ice King, flinging him into the mountain. The Ice King got up and used his beard to fly into the air. This gave Jake enough time to run off to find the girl.

"Yo, where'd you go?" called Jake.  
"HMMMMMMMMLP!" called a muffled voice from somewhere.

Jake's ear raised. He saw that one of the piles had legs sticking out and kicking in the air frantically.

"HMMMMLP!" called the muffled voice again.  
"Guessing that's her," Jake said unfazed. "I'll got ya dude!"

Jake grabbed the legs and pulled the girl out of the snow. She was now hanging in the air by her legs.

"Yay! I'm free!" said the princess. She then noticed the magic dog holding her. "Oh, hi! You're that dog I saw before!"  
"Yeah, and you're that girl who totally saved our butts back there!" said Jake.  
"Ah, well, you know," said the princess bashfully. "I had to something for you guys when I saw you... you mind putting me down now?"

Jake dropped the girl onto the snow.

"So, uh... who are you exactly?" asked Jake.  
"Oh, well, I'm-"

But before the princess could finish her introduction, they were interrupted by a voice.

"JAAAAAAKE!" called Finn from the distance.  
"Oh, shoot! Finn!" said the dog.

Ice King was still shooting beams at Finn as he ran on the walls of the mountain.

"Ha! You're aim sucks, Ice King! said Finn. "I could do this all day, but I gotta a princess to save!"  
"This would be so much easier if you stopped moving around so much!" whined the Ice King.  
"Stand still!" called a voice from beside the Ice King.

The princess was standing on a giant Jake's back looking down at the Ice King.

"Puppy Unicorn Blast!" the princess said with one final shout.

A swarm of puppies with unicorn horns flew at the Ice King, sending him flying off into the distance and crashing into a mountain, burying him.

"Ah!" screamed the Ice King from inside.

Finn landed down on the ground after witnessing the events that had taken place.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Finn exclaimed happily.  
"Yeah, it was!" called the girl, spinning her wand like a baton.  
"Just one question, though," said Finn turning to the new girl.

...

"Who the heck are you?"  



	2. Star Butterfly

"Who the heck are you?"  
"I'm Star," said the princess. "Star Butterfly."  
"Well, I'm Finn," said the boy. "And you've probably met my bro, Jake over here."  
"Whattup?" asked Jake.  
"I've never seen another human on this land before!" commented Finn. "I always thought I was the only of my kind here!"  
"...I don't know what a human is, but I'm not one of them."  
"Huh, but-?"  
"Though... you do look kind of like a mewman."  
"Mewman?" asked Finn. "Is that what you are?"  
"Yes?" said Star. "I'm not from around here if you couldn't tell."  
"What? Did you come from another dimension or something?" asked Jake jokingly.  
"Yeah, actually," said Star.

Finn and Jake blinked.

"You see," said Star, lowering herself. "I'm a magical princess from another dimension!"  
"Another dimension?" asked Finn. "Radical! But... what are you doing here?"  
"Dimension-travelling!" said Star.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's fun!" laughed Star. "Going to all sorts of dimensions and worlds, having fun and just messing around! You want a rainbow?"

Star then poofed a rainbow over Jake's head.

"Woah..." said Jake.

The rainbow then burst into a fire.

"Ah!" screamed Jake, running away.  
"Hahaha!" laughed Finn.  
"Oops," laughed Star nervously. "That's not really what's supposed to happen. Guess that's why my town got set on fire..."  
"Set on fire?!" asked Finn shocked.  
"Oh... did I mention I'm kind of on the run from my home world for causing trouble over there?" asked Star. "My parents handed this wand down to me, and they said couldn't handle it. But then I was like 'pssh, I can totally handle handle it. Don't worry, Mom!' So I went outside gave some people a few rainbows and then... that happened."

...

"So do you guys mind if I stay here with you for a little bit? You guys look like fun!" said Star.

Finn and Jake looked at each other concerningly.

"Please!" said a now desperate Star. "I can't go back home! If my parents catch me, they'll send me to- to- St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!"

Star burst out into a scream as she suddenly had a fantasy of herself being dragged to the school by a giant arm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "Star?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "Star?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "Star!" Star suddenly snapped out of it and came back to reality. "Man, that sounds spooky," said Jake. "Um... give us a moment, Star."

Finn and Jake turned around and huddled up.

"I think we should let her stay with us for a bit."  
"What?! Are you nuts?!" asked Jake. "That crazy girl just tried to set me on fire!"  
"She didn't try to set you on fire!" said Finn. "She was just trying to be nice! I mean, she did just save our butts, remember? And look, does that girl really look like she'd be a bummer?"

The two looked back to see Star waving innocently at them.

"Hi!" she called.  
"Come on. It's the least we could do for her. I don't want her to get into any sort of beef with her parents."  
"Aw, dude, come on! Don't say 'beef'! You'll just make me hungry!"  
"Jake!"  
"Alright! We'll let her stay," laughed Jake. "But if she sets our house on fire, I'm blaming you."  
"Totally fine, dude," said Finn. "Hey, Star! You wanna stay at our place for a bit?"

Star gasped excitedly.

"You mean it?!" she asked. She then gave Finn and Jake a hug. "Yay! Thanks guys!"  
"Um... hello?" called a voice. "I'm still in here!"  
"Oh, we should totally get SP out first," said Finn. "That's kind of important."

In the middle of some grassy hills was where Finn and Jake lived. A large house built from a tree. Inside Finn and Star were sitting on the couch waiting for Jake to finish up cooking some food for the gang.

"Bacon Pancakes! Makin' bacon pancakes! Take some bacon and I put it in a pancake!"  
"Hey, you wanna do a round on B-MO while we wait?"  
"Um... what," said Star.  
"Hang on! Yo B-MO!"

From behind a table appeared a small video game console system with a face on the screen.

"Hello!" B-MO called.

Star squealed at the sight of the console. She then jumped at it and gave it a big hug.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A TALKING GAME THINGY!" said Star. "HE'S SO CUTE!"  
"Aaaaaah! Finn! Jake! Help me! This girl is attacking me!"

Both Finn and Jake laughed.

"Alright, Star. Let go of B-MO," said Finn calmly.

Star did so. B-MO ran up to Finn and hid behind him.

"It's alright, B-MO. Star was just giving you a hug."  
"That's what she wants you to think..." said B-MO frightened.  
"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. How about you let play a game of Pong on you?"  
"Okay, Finn!" said B-MO, now completely changing his mood.

Finn plugged in the two controllers and handed one of them to Star.

"You ready, Star?"  
"Ready!" said Star, grabbing her controller tightly.

B-MO's screen lit up and the game of Pong began. A white dot appeared in the center of the screen and started bouncing to Star's side. Only problem was Star's bar wasn't moving and the dot went right past it, scoring Finn a point. Finn looked at Star puzzled. Star was staring at the screen tensely, but wasn't moving her controller.

"Um, Star? You do know how to play this game... do you?" he asked.  
"No idea!" said Star, still smiling obliviously.  
"...do you want me to teach you?"

...

"Yeah, sure," said a now defeated Star.  
"Yo, guys!" shouted Jake. "Bacon pancakes are here!"  
"Oooh! Pancakes!" shouted Star.

* * *

Later, Star decided to have a talk with Finn and Jake about their adventures.

"So, this Ice King guy," said Star while she was eating her bacon pancakes. "Is he always being a jerk to you guys like this?"  
"Yeah, he's a major ptooey. Stealing princesses and all."  
"Uh..." said Star.  
"Don't worry. I think you're good though."  
"So... what else do you guys like to do?" asked Star curiously.  
"Lots of things," said Jake. "Snow-sledding, flying on clouds, partying with the princesses, rescuing the princesses, taking candy from the candy gutters, fighting monsters-"  
"Wow... you guys are lucky," said Star. "All I've ever done at my kingdom is just study how to be a princess."  
"That sounds boring," said Jake.  
"It is boring!" said Star. "I don't want to learn about what being a 'responsible' princess is about. I want to go out and fight monsters, see all the dimensions, ride horses for the fun of it!"  
"Yeah! That's the spirit!" said Finn. "Forget all that junk!"

Finn then recollected himself.

"We fight monsters too, you know," said Finn. "In fact, we just got back from getting a tooth from this giant. We got it for Princess Bubblegum. She's the ruler of the Candy Kingdom."  
"And Finn's love interest," said Jake bluntly.  
"Jake!" scolded Finn.  
"Don't deny it, dude!"

Star laughed.

"I wish I had been there to do all that! That sounds like so much fun!"  
"It was actually! Even if we almost got eaten in it," commented Finn. "So why do you fight monsters?"  
"Oh, it's a bunch of kingdom history, stuff. You probably don't care about it," laughed Star. "But basically us mewmans and monsters have kind of always been at each others necks for the longest time ever since we found a place to build our kingdom, and blah, blah, blah, that's a whole other story for another day."  
"And what other dimensions have you travelled to?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I mean, you did say you like dimension-travelling, so you must have been to other places too. Have you come across any humans like me?"

Star paused awkwardly for a bit.

"Actually, uh... I haven't been to many dimensions before actually," said Star. "Dimension-travelling was always something that I've wanted to do and this is kind of ym first time doing it. You know, 'cause I'm running away from my parents and all."  
"Wait, so you mean this is the first time you've been outside of your home world?" asked Finn. "How did you get here?"  
"Oh, I had some help from a friend of mine," said Star.

"Girl, hurry jump in!" said a flying pony head, grabbing a pair of dimension scissors with her mouth and opening a portal in the air with it. "Hurry!"  
"Where will it take me!?" asked Star hurriedly.  
"I don't know! Just hurry!" said the friend. "I'll go in after you!"  
"No! I don't want you getting into trouble either!" said Star.  
"But, girl!" said the pony head.  
"Come back here!" came a voice of a knight.  
"Hide! I'll go in! Don't worry about me!"  
The girl then pushed her friend into a nearby bush and jumped into the portal herself. Just when the knights saw the portal, it closed.  
"We must find the princess!" called one of the knights, grabbing a pair of dimension scissors himself.

A few seconds later, Star fell out of a portal in the air and crash-landed on a slope of snow. Unharmed, she got up and wiggled the snow off of her.

"Well, that's one way to make a grand entrance," chuckled Star.  
"HEEEELP!" came a shrill voice.

Star wondered over to see a boy and dog chasing down a wizard holding a princess made out of slime.

"Hello," said Star surprised. "What going on here?!"  
"Give back, Slime Princess!" called Finn.  
“But I kidnapped her fair and square!” said the Ice King.  
“That’s not how it works, you jerk!” said Finn.  
Star watched intrigued as the boy and wizard proceeded to fight each other. That was until the boy became trapped inside the ice walls. Star gasped.

"Oh no! That poor boy! He needs help!"

She then looked down at her wand and then back into battle.

"Who cares what my parents think?! Those guys needs my help!"

"And that's when I went into battle and met you guys!" said Star.  
"So, you were watching us battle then?" said Jake. "Was I good?"  
"Jake! Come on!" said Finn enviously. "I was the one that was keeping that ptooey from freezing your face off! But anyway, that's basically how you got here?"

Star nodded her head.

"Man, that blows," said Finn. "Now you're stuck here."  
"Hey, it's not all that bad," said Star smiling. "At least I got to meet you, guys! And I was able to help you guys put that old fart in his place. You guys make for a really fun fighting team!"  
"Well, I feel honored that you picked the Land of Ooo as your first and probably only place to travel to. Even if you're gonna be stuck here, you're totally gonna love it here!"  
"Aw, thanks, guys!" said Star. "I'm glad I came here! Now I know I'm not the only one who likes a bit of adventure in her life!"  
"Totally!" said Jake.

Just then, B-MO came running in towards the three.  
"Finn! Jake! You have a visitor!" said B-MO. "She needs your help."  
"Finn!" called a voice. "You in there?"  
"Oh, that must be Princess Bubblegum!" said Finn excitedly.

Finn and Jake ran to the front door.

"Finn, I need your help once again," said Princess Bubblegum. "I'm trying something different with my limb generator, but I'm a bit short on one of the materials. Do you think you could make another trip for me?"  
"Anything for you, princess!" said Finn.  
"Thank you!" said Princess Bubblegum. She then noticed the new girl behind Finn. "Oh, who's this?"  
"Oh, Princess. This is Star," said Finn. "She's a princess who's, uh, visiting from another dimension."  
"A princess?" said the princess unsure. "Her?"  
"Yep!" said Star. "I'm in a bit of trouble at my hometown, so Finn and Jake are letting me live here! I've heard about you. Really nice to meet you miss candy lady!"

Finn elbowed Star.

"I- I mean, Princess Bubblegum."  
"Well, you seem... nice," said Princess Bubblegum awkwardly, not sure what to make of this strange girl.  
"She actually helped us rescue Slime Princess from the Ice King before," said Finn.  
"It's true!" said Jake.  
"Did she now?" asked Princess Bubblegum.  
"And I've got a wand!" said Star, forming a rainbow and pink cloud wit her wand. It then rained candy on the princess. "Oops, sorry!"  
The princess managed a smirked. "It's alright... I'm sure the candy people would love someone like you."  
"Oh, uh, thanks!" said Star.  
"I'm guessing she'll be assisting you on your adventures?"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" burst Star. "Can I?"  
"Yeah, you can!" said Finn.  
"Well, someone's eager," laughed Princess Bubblegum.  
"Yay! I get to go on an adventure!" screamed Star spinning around.  
"Sorry about our new friend," whispered Finn. "She's really excited about going on an adventure here! She's kind of stuck here."  
"I see," said the princess. "Well, she seems... nice."  
"She's really cool though! Trust me!"  
"So, what do you want to get?" asked Star excitedly.  
"Well..." said the princess.

* * *

Finn, Jake, and Star were standing in front of a cave.

"Shmozow! It's like pitch black in there!" said Finn.

Jake then walked into the cave.

"Can you see me, dude?"  
"Nope!" said Finn.

Jake then extended his arm and slapped Finn's face.

"Hey!"  
"How about now?" asked Jake jokingly.

Star laughed. She then made a little sun with her wand.

"Here!" said Star. "This should help you see in there!"  
"Oh thanks! Ha!"

Finn and Star walked down into the cave.

"Ooh! This cave is pretty!" said Star.  
"Creepy more like it," said Finn. "But it's not gonna stop me from helping PBG!"

So there were Finn, Jake, and Star walking through a cave. Drips of water echoed through it, creating a very eerie atmosphere.

"I got this!" cried Star.

She then poofed a bridge with a face on it over a river.

"Hehehehe! That tickles!" said the bridge as the gang walked over them.  
"Okay, we don't need you anymore!" said Star, as the bridge suddenly imploded.

Suddenly, the gang was attacked by bats.

"Ah! Stay back you jerks!" said Finn, holding his sword at the bats.  
"I got this!" said Star. "Caramel blast!"

Streaks of caramel were shot at the bats, sticking them against the wall.

"You're welcome!" said Star.  
"Thanks."

Eventually, Jake was getting tired of walking through the cave on his two legs.

"How much further do we have to go?" asked Jake. "My legs are killing me!"  
"Oh! I know what might help!" said Star.

Star then formed a pink cloud with her wand.

"Now this I like!" said Jake, who lazily sat on the cloud.  
"Seriously, Jake?" asked Finn annoyed.  
"Hey, adventuring is hard," said Jake tiredly. "I need this..."

The cave then rumbled. The ceiling of the cave began to crumble and rocks began to fall.

"Watch out!" cried Finn, shoving Star.

A stalactite fell and pierced through the ground.

"What's going on, Finn?!" asked Star.  
"I think we made it to it," said Finn.  
"To what exactly?" said Star.

A large roar came from the end of the cave.

"Uh oh..." said Star. "That doesn't sound good."

From out of the darkness, a huge worm with fangs emerged and stared down at the three.

"Oh, glob..." said Finn.

The worm then let out a roar at the three intruders in its cave.

"Run!" cried Star.

The three began running away. The worm chased them down right behind them.

"We need to get a piece of it's skin somehow!" said Finn. "Any ideas?!"  
"Let me try something!" said Star.

Star then leaped into the air on Jake's cloud, getting her wand ready.

"Rainbow fist!" cried Star.

Star gave the worm a mighty blow to the face. She then blasted a narwhal at its eye.

"Finn!" said Star. "Hurry up and get your sword!"

Finn took out his sword and ran to the worm. He then sliced a thin piece of skin off of the worm's temple.

"I got it!" said Finn. "Perfect for-"

The worm roared again and slid towards Finn. It opened its mouth, knocked Finn into it, and then swallowed him whole.

"Finn!" screamed Star and Jake.  
"Jake! You take care of the worm! I'm gonna go after Finn!"  
"Are you crazy?!" said Jake.  
"Yes! Yes I am!" said Star.

The worm roared again, and Star leaped into the worm's mouth. Inside, she squeezed threw the worm's throat and made it into the stomach, where she encountered Finn. She poked her head out from the opening.

"Star! What are you doing here?" asked Finn.  
"Hang on, Finn!" said Star. "I'll rescue you!"  
"Don't worry!" said Finn. "I think I got it! I just need to-"

Finn kicked the inside of the worm's stomach, which only made the walls of the worm's inside contract.

"Ach! Gross!"  
"Finn! Grab my hand, hurry!" said Star, reaching out to Finn.  
"...what choice do I have?" asked Finn.

Finn grabbed Star's hand and the princess pulled him into the stomach opening.

"Hold on!" said Star. Her wand began to glow. "Bunny blast!"

Outside, Jake was taking care of the worm by beating it senselessly.

"You upchuck my friends now!" said Jake.

The continued to fight off Jake until it began to gag.

"Uh..."

Suddenly, a huge cloud of rainbow dust burst from the mouth and eye holes of the worm, making it look like it was foaming.

"Ew! Gross man!" said Jake.

The worm then stopped moving and fell to the ground. Star and Finn's head popped out of the rainbow dust.

"Finn! Star!" said Jake. "You're safe! Don't ever get eaten like that ever again!... unless it's by me."  
"Thanks, man..." said Finn, before turning to Star. "And thank you, Star."  
"Oh it was nothing! I've never been eaten by a worm before!" said Star. "It was awesome... and traumatizing!"  
"Well, I might be covered in this worm's slop, but at least we're gonna make the princess happy," said Finn. "I think we got more than we needed."

* * *

At the Candy Kingdom, Finn and Star presented the princess with the head of the worm.

"We had the chance to grab some extra things on our quest," said Finn.  
"Oh this is great! This will be perfect for my potion! Thank you, Finn!" said the princess.  
"Actually, you should thank Star too. She was the one who knocked the worm out for us and saved my butt... again."

The princess then turned to Star.

"Oh, well... thank you," she said to Star in a more friendlier tone than before.  
"No problem! Say... you mind if I take look at what-"  
"No."  
...  
"Well... that will be all. Thank you!" said Princess Bubblegum.

She then closed the doors on the three.

"Man, I hate it when she gets all weird like that..." said Jake.  
"I know..." said Finn. "Isn't she the best?"  
"...well, she seems friendly!" said an oblivious Star. "Hey, dudes. It's getting late," said Jake, pointing to the setting sun. "You guys wanna hit the hay?" "Alright, man," said Finn. Star gasped. "Does that mean?!" "Yep," said Finn knowingly. "Sleepover!" screamed Star. 

* * *

Once inside, Finn's house, the three made their way to the bedroom.  
"Oh, shoot, wait!" said Finn. "Where's Star gonna sleep, man?"  
"Oh, don't worry," said Star, twirling her wand in her hand. "I got this!"  
Star poofed herself in her blue pajamas and a floating pink cloud next to her, which she cuddled herself in nicely like a sleeping bag.  
"All cozied up!" chirped Star.  
"Haha! You look like Finn in his sleeping bag!" joked Jake.  
Star looked on the bed and saw Finn in an orange bean-shaped bag.  
"What?" asked Finn. "It's cozy."  
"I totes, relate," said Star. "Well, today was fun!"  
"So, how long do you think it'll be before your folks find you?" asked Jake.  
"Eh, I wouldn't worry about them. They have no idea where I am..." said Star. "I hope I stay here forever! Can't wait to see what happens tomorrow!"  
"Oh trust me," said Finn. "You think today's exciting? Wait, till you see the rest of Ooo! I can't wait for you to meet everyone!"  
"I'm too excited to sleep!" said Star. "I could stay up all night thinking about what we'll get up to and-"  
Before Star could even finish her sentence, he was knocked out cold in a deep sleep. "Well, at least she's comfy," laughed Finn, and he tucked himself into bed. And soon the three were all asleep.


	3. Getting to Know Ooo

The sun rose in the Land of Ooo. Finn wiggled in his sleeping bag and opened his eyes groggily. His vision unblurred… only to see the face of a Mewman smiling wide with pudgy cheeks right at him.  
“Morning sleeping beauty!” said Star.  
Finn screamed and fell out of his bed.  
“Ahahaha!” laughed Jake. “That totally got him!”  
Star giggled and picked up from the floor. “Morning, Finn!”  
Finn snickered. “Very funny.”  
Star then blasted a smiling sun over Finn’s head.  
“Here. Have some morning sunshine!” said Star.  
“I’m guessing you had a great sleep,” said Finn.  
“Yep! Snugged nicely in my little cloudy bed!” said Star, wrapping herself in her arms. “You should try one sometime!”  
“Yep, she’s right,” said Jake, laying over Star’s cloud.  
“Aw…” said Star.  
“Come on, Jake!” said Finn. “This is no way for an adventurer to act. We gotta get us some breakfast.”  
“We having bacon pancakes again?” asked Star.  
“Actually, since we want to show you around Ooo,” said Finn. “I was thinking of something different.”  
Star titled her head curiously.  
“Come on,” said Finn. “Let’s get changed.”  
“I got it,” said Star.  
Star used her wand to poof herself into a new outfit. This time a different dress: a blue sleeveless shirt with a red belt, a little cloud-shaped bag with a face, blue striped leggings, fuzzy blue leg warmers, and blue sneakers with white tips.  
“So, where we getting our eats?”  


* * *

“Is this a candy river!?” asked Star excitedly. “I never get to have candy for breakfast!”  
“Yep! This is the best place to get all sorts of candy scraps!” said Finn. “No one minds that we take this stuff. Just go in and scoop up as much as you want!”  
Star, however, jumped right in head in, faced herself against the river and opened her mouth wide with the candy streaming right into it.  
“This is the best!”  
“Yeah, that’s how you do it!” said Jake, jumping in and following Star right after.  
Finn laughed and joined into with the two in eating all the candy. Suddenly, Star perked up completely frozen. Finn noticed Star the spiralling in her eyes.  
“Yo, Star, are you-?”  
“Woo! I feel so alive! I feel like I can anything!” said Star, now jittering up and down. “I wanna do some fireworks! You wanna see some fireworks?! Let’s go!”  
“Do it! Do it! Do it!” shouted Jake.  
Star then shot fireworks into the air crazily.  
“Bright-Glow Pyro! Bunny Rabbit Blast! Licorice Rapid Bomber Shoot! Bacon Kitty Hawaiian Nightmare! Woohoo!  
Finn and Jake cheered excitedly as Star shot her spells into the air, the explosions making a big noise around. Suddenly, a floating rainbow-shaped unicorn flew by in the air. One of the fireworks blasted right in front of her, catching her by surprise. Jake snapped out of his sugar craze.  
“Woah! Woah!” he called, stopping Star. “Hold it!”  
“Oooh! A rainbow unicorn!” said Star.  
Jake raised himself towards the unicorn.  
“Sorry, babe,” said Star. “You okay darling?”  
Rainicorn laughed and spoke to Jake in Korean.  
“Who’s that?” asked Star.  
“Jake’s girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn,” said Finn.  
“Jake never told me he had a unicorn for a girlfriend! That’s so cool!” said Star. “And she’s a rainbow!”  
Rainicorn hovered down to the ground.  
“She’s alright,” said Jake. “She was just surprised.”  
Raincorn spoke again. Star titled her head in confusion.  
“Uh,” said Star. “Sorry, I don’t think I speak your language.”  
“Oh, she was saying she wanted to see what we were up to after she saw the fireworks. She thought it looked fun.”  
“Oooooh,” said Star. “Uh… sorry about scaring you there.”  
Rainicorn laughed and told Star it was no harm.  
“Oh, I’m Star by the way! I’m a refugee from another dimension! Nice to meet you! I love your colors!”  
Rainciorn blushed and greeted Star and then spoke to Jake.  
“Yeah, she’s pretty awesome,” said Finn. “She can kick some serious butt!”  
“Rainciorn was asking if she could give us a ride somewhere,” said Jake.  
Star gasped. “Really?!”  
“That’d be awesome!” said Finn.  
“I get to ride a rainbow unicorn!” Star squealed, standing in the air still before falling back.  
Raincorn asked in concern.  
“I think that means yes,” said Jake.  


* * *

With Jake, Star, and Finn riding on her back, Rainicorn flew through the air happily  
“So, where are we off too?”  
“Rainicorn said she wanted to show us something,” said Jake.  
Rainicorn asked Star in Korean.  
“Oh, I love doing this,” said Jake. “Hey, Star. Rainicorn wants to show you something. Yo, Lady. Make that mountain over there pink!”  
A large beam blasted from Rainicorn’s horn and landed on a nearby mountain, making it pink. Star gasped in delight.  
“You can change the colors of things?!”  
“Yeah! It’s a lot of fun!” said Finn. “Hey, Rainicorn. You wanna make those clouds up their orange?”  
Rainicorn blasted the clouds orange.  
“Aw, that’s cool!” said Finn. “I like the way that looks.  
“I wanna try!” said Star. “Hey, Rainicorn! Make that tree over there… aqua!”  
Rainicorn did so and made the tree a nice shade of aqua.  
“Then, make that bear over there purple!”  
Rainicorn blasted a bear and made it purple.  
“Ooh! And that rock over there yellow! And that tree there red! And that one lime with white polka dots!”  
“Wow! You seem to know a thing about colors!” said Jake.  
“Hey!” cried a voice from afar.  
It was Ice King facing his mountain.  
“What happened to my place?! Gunther!”  
Finn and Jake snickered. Star then gasped. “I have an idea!”  
She patted Rainicorn.  
“Make the entire forest one giant rainbow pattern!”  
“Do it! Do it! Do it!” chanted Finn and Jake.  
Rainicorn braced herself. She puffed her cheeks and built up energy in her horn. Then, with one big blast, the whole forest glowed and became one large rainbow pattern with every tree being all the colors from red to purple bottom to top.  
“…woah,” said Finn and Jake.  
The four then looked at each other and laughed.  
“Ooh! Ooh! You know what this needs?!” said Star.  
Star then whipped her wand and casted a glitter spell that covered the forest in sparkly glitter. Rainicorn complimented Star on her idea.  
“Ah, but it was your awesome horn that did the whole color thingy!” said Star. “You’ve got one awesome girlfriend, Jake!”  
“Yeah, she’s the best!” said Jake.  
Rainicorn blushed. Suddenly, they heard screaming and complaining from the forest. All the creatures in the forest were disturbed by the rainbows.  
“Uh… I think you should turn the whole thing back,” said Finn.  
Rainicorn blasted the forest again, making the forest green again.  
“Aw…” said Star.  
“Don’t worry,” said Jake. “Rainicorn says there’s somewhere else we can have fun!”  
Lady Rainicorn took off as Star cheered. She wailed her arms in the air.  
"Weeeee!"  
Suddenly, he lost grip of Rainicorn and fell off into the forest.  
"Star!" cried Finn.  
Star fell into the trees... but then bounced back right up to Finn inside a pink bubble.  
"Weee! Hi guys!"  
Star then fell back into the forest and bounced in the air again.  
"You like this new spell?"  
“Awesome!” laughed Finn. “Keep up!”  
“Oh, I will!” said Star. “Watch me!”  
Star and Rainicorn raced around the forest for the entire day. Needless to say, they were having so much fun, they practically forgot what they were doing in the first place.

* * *

And throughout the day, Star had spent it visiting every corner of The Land of Ooo. Or at least, the places that Finn and Jake regularly visit. Aside from the Candy Kingdom and Ice Kingdom, there was also the Mountain Kingdom, home of the Marauders whom Finn and Jake often liked to spar with. There, they had friendly sparrings with the warriors.  
Jake threw his arms at many of warriors while Finn pinned one of the warriors down to the ground impressively.  
"Ha! Boom!" cried Finn. "How's Star doing?"  
"I think she's doing pretty good!" said Jake, pointing at Star.  
Star was fighting off a lot of the warriors all by herself, without the use of her wand. She sparred the warriors with her own hands and fists. The two were impressed with how rough this girl was.  
"That girl's got spunk!" Said the leader of the Marauders, equally impressed. "But I won't go down so easily!"  
"Ha! In your dreams!" said Star charging back at the warriors. "Come at me you-!"  
Star was immediately tackled by a warrior.  
"Cheap attack!"  
The warrior chuckled darkly. "We got you now, Princess."  
Star, however, wasn't so easily impressed.  
"Yeah, you did..." She said, feigning despondency... and then a wicked grin formed in her face. "Or did you?"  
Star then lifted her boot and kicked the warrior straight in between his legs.  
"AYYYYYEE!"  
The warrior fell over. Star kicked him by the chest, grabbed him from the arms, and pinned him to the ground.  
"Now, that was a cheap attack..." said the warrior in pain.  
"It's only cheap if it fails!" She exclaimed smugly.  
Then, the other warriors stopped fighting and cheered for Star.  
“You took down the champion!" said one of the warriors.  
"Oh... nice!" Said Star, excited about her victory. "So, what do I get?"  
The warriors, including Finn and Jake, all piled up on her.

* * *

Then, later, the gang came across a wizard passing around magic rings. Finn and Star ran around trying to catch all the rings. Jake, however, was not having any luck.  
“Come on!” said Jake annoyed. “Why is this so hard?!”  
“You gotta be fast, dude!” said Finn. “Oh, sweet! I got one!”  
“Hey, Finn! Check this pile out!” said Star, holding a lot of rings in her arms.  
“Woah! How did you-?”  
“Like you said, you gotta be fast!” laughed Star. “Finn, I got an idea! Get on my shoulders!”  
Star kneeled down. Finn hopped on her back and raised his arms.  
“Alright, hang on!”  
Star then ran around the wizard while Finn grabbed all the rings flying in the air.  
“Man, this is awesome!” cried Finn.  
“You’re dong great, Finn!”  
Jake, meanwhile, was still not having any luck.  
“Gah! Man! How do people do this? Those rings are so small!”  
Jake then got an idea.  
“Oh, wait! What am I doing? I’m a shapeshifter! I can just-“  
Jake then grew his arms to an enormous size and swooped towards the wizard. He hit the wizard away, scaring everyone else except Finn and Star.  
“Woah! Jake!” called Finn.  
“Oops…” said Jake. “Guess I don’t know my own strength.”  
“Oh, that’s alright,” said Star. “Look how many rings we caught!”  
Star and Finn showed off their hands to Jake.  
“They’re so sparkly!”  
“Wow, Star, I didn’t know you were so strong,” said Finn.  
“Oh, funny. You mention that… I’m not.”  
…  
Star lost her balance and fell to the ground with Finn. They both laughed it off though.  
“Hey, Jake, you got something on you,” said Finn, pointing to Jake’s tail.  
Jake turned behind him and saw a ring with a little tornado spinning over it had landed on his tail.  
“Woah! When did that get there?!” asked Jake. “I guess I did catch one after all!”  
“So, do these rings actually do magic?” said Star.  
“Uh, not really sure,” said Finn. “But they’re fun to look at.”  
“That’s true!” said Star, looking at her colorful ringed fingers.  
“Also, they’re cursed,” said Finn.  
“…what?”

* * *

The rest of Star's stay on Ooo was just as exciting as her first two. She, along with Finn and Jake, travelled through many of Ooo's kingdoms and places, and went on numerous adventures. Exploring mysterious and abandoned dungeons, saving villages from evil monsters, saving monsters from evil villages, partying with Finn and Jake's friends in the Candy and Cloudy Kingdom, and of course, saving Princesses from the Ice King. Star once proposed the idea of going to the beach, but Finn was strongly opposed to it (he says it's for personal reasons). But overall, Finn, Star and Jake were glad to have each other as adventure partners, and were looking forward to more adventures.

Unbeknownst to them however, is that across the different dimensions, a group of knights was looking for the missing princess of Mewni...  
"No, she's not in this one," said a knight, looking around the dimension she was in. She then leaped back into the portal.

* * *

A week had passed and Star, Finn, and Jake had gotten back from a party with the cloud people.  
"Hey, thanks for the fun time!" said Star, waving.  
"Man, those cloud people sure know how to rock one!" said Jake,  
"This has been so much fun!" said Star. "Everyone here is so much more fun to be with than those guys at the castle!"  
"See? What'd I tell you?" asked Finn. "Told you that you would fit right in!"  
"Aww, thanks you guys!" said Star, touched by his words.  
However, for all the happiness she's spent in the Land of Ooo, Star couldn't help but feel concerned about something, which Finn immediately caught up on.  
“Hey, is something the matter?” asked Finn.  
Star looked up at Finn.  
"Naaaah... I'm fiiiiine." Star lied, not very good though.  
"Star, you're our friend. You can trust us." Finn reassured her. "What's going on?"  
Star sighed. "I wish I could stay in Ooo forever... but I've been thinking about Mewni."  
Both Finn and Jake turned to her, concerned.  
"I-I mean, this place is amazing, and you guys have been some of the best people I've ever met. But... I don't know. Mewni has always been my home, and I miss it a little. And I miss my parents too... but I know that if I try to go back, I'll be sent to St. Olga." Said Star, with her voice noticably cracking. "A-and I don't want to go there... I-I-I don't want to lose my freedom..."  
Finn felt really sorry for his friend. He didn't expect Star to be emotional.  
“Oh, man, Star,” said Finn. “I wish we could keep you here too... I mean, I don't want to keep you from your home or anything, but I also don't want you to get into trouble."  
Star buried herself in Finn's shirt.  
"Finn. I don't know what to do. I want to go back, but I... also don't... does that sound weird?"  
"Nah, man. I completely understand..." said Finn.  
Finn felt really sorry for his friend. It seemed like she was trapped in a lose-lose situation. Jake approached Star calmly.  
“Star, I wish it weren’t the case, but I’m sure one day you will have to return back to Mewni. I mean, it is your home after all,” said Jake. “But until that day happens… we’ll make the most of it… with you.”  
“Yeah, Star,” said Finn. “Jake’s right. If I had it my way, I’d let you keep your freedom… but I don’t want you to keep you away from your parents or your home. I’m sure your folks are worried sick about you… so, you gotta go back one day. But before that happens, we’ll make sure you have the time of your life before you return home.”  
Finn hugged Star. Jake patted Star on the back.  
“So, let’s not waste any time about what might happen,” said Jake. “And start focusing on now.”  
Star smiled. This made her feel just a bit better.  
“Thanks, Finn,” said Star before smirking. “Might as well go out with a bang while I’m here. Right?”  
“Right!” laughed Finn. “That’s the spirit!”  
Just then, the three heard a loud, whiny, raspy voice from the forest.  
“Uhhhh… what was that?” asked Star. “No… who was that?”  
“Wait, I think I know who that is,” said Finn.  
Finn, Star, and Jake followed the voice to the forest. Eventually, they found the source of the noise. It was what looked like a purple floating mass. Talking to what appeared to be a phone.  
“Lumpy Space Princess!” cried Finn and Jake.  
“Oooh…” said Star. “Right… totally knew that… right.”  
Star then leaned towards Jake.  
“Who is this again?”  
“Ugh, excuse me! I’m on the phone!” said the purple mass. “I’m having a crisis here! Rude!”  
"Oh, nothing." LSP said, with a totally sarcastic tone. "It's just that my parents are the ABSOLUTE WORST!!!"  
“Family drama?” asked Finn.  
“Worse!” said LSP.  
"My parents are trying to ground me for sneaking out of the house again!"  
"Sneaking out?" asked Jake. "To do what?"  
"Duh! To have fun!" said LSP. "I wanted to get away from my parents and party! But now they're forcing me against my will to go back! Ugh! They're the worst!"  
The phone blabbered again.  
"I won't go back!" said LSP whined.  
"I feel your pain, sister." Said Star, sympathetically.  
LSP handed Finn her phone.  
"Finn maybe you can tell them to shut up!"  
"What?!" asked Finn.  
But before Finn could reply, he as given a loud blabbering phone.  
"Umm... hey, LSP's parents..." said Finn awkwardly. "N- No. It's Finn. Finn the Human."  
While Finn was talking to LSP's parents on the phone, none of them noticed a mysterious portal opening behind them. LSP looked behind Finn.  
"Uh, hey, what is that thing?"  
"Huh?" Finn asked as he and his friends looked behind and saw the portal. Star's eyes widened as she recognized what kind of portal it was.

"Oh no." Star muttered. “They’re here…”  
Star then ran behind a bush and hid. Right after she did, a knight came out of the dimension.  
"Um... can I help you?" asked LSP.  
"You wouldn't have happened to have a princess here did you?"  
Finn and Jake realized who this was and gulped.  
"P-Princess? Uh... we have a lot of those here," said Finn.  
"A princess by the name of Star Butterfly... long blonde hair and wield a magic wand?"  
"Oh, yeah, we saw her a moment ago," said LSP.  
"Lumpy no!" said Jake.  
"...she's here," said the knight.  
"Oh, yeah, she took off that way when she saw you."  
LSP pointed to the bush Star hid behind. The knight approached the bush and looked behind it... nothing was there.  
"She's taken off," said the knight. "Everyone start looking!"  
Suddenly, more knight appeared from the portal and started searching.  
"Lumpy! What the math?!" asked Finn.  
"What?! I didn't know you were keeping her a secret!” LSP whimpered. “Not my fault you don't tell me anything! Sorry! Jeez!"  
The knights spread out and looked around for the refuge princess.  
"Thank you for letting us know," said the knight.  
"Uh, question. Is Star going to get into trouble for this?" asked LSP. "Not that I care or anything."  
"No," said the knight. "We found that a friend of the princess had made a rogue portal and pushed her into it. All we ask is that we find her so we can rightfully return her to Mewni."  
Finn and Jake sighed with relief. It was lucky that their friend wasn't going to get into trouble... but now they actually had to find her. At least before the knights did so they could say goodbye.  
"You there?" asked the knight to Finn. "You know where she went?"  
"No," said Finn. "I don't know where she's gone."  
"Look for her and bring her to us," said the knight.  
Finn and Jake looked at each other.  
"Um... sure," said Finn doubtfully.  
“Hey! What about me?!” asked Lumpy.  
“You’re fine, Lumpy,” said Jake, grabbing Lumpy’s phone. “She’ll be home soon! Don’t worry!”  
“Why?!” asked LSP.  
Soon, Finn and Jake took off. Jake enlarged himself with Finn riding on his back. Jake spoke to Finn.  
"Finn? Are we really doing this?"  
"What choice do we have?" asked Finn in defeat. "They're already here, and they know Star's here... I don't know how long we can keep Star hidden. Plus, Mewni’s her home. It just wouldn’t feel right now. You know?”  
“I hear ya’,” said Jake. “It’s all happening so fast though.”  
Just then, Jake saw something behind some trees.  
"Hey. You recognize that hair?"  
"I think I do," said Finn.  
Jake and Finn went down and approached the figure behind the tree.  
"You'll never take me! Rainbow heart-... Finn?" asked Star. "Finn! Jake! I'm so glad to see you!"  
"Star? Why'd you take off like that?" asked Finn.  
Star twirled her wand.  
"I know they want me to come back, but I'll be in so much trouble if they-"  
"Star, you don't need to worry. You're not in trouble. The knight said so."  
"R- Really? I'm not?" asked Star.  
"Nope. They just want you come back. That's all," said Finn. "So it looks like you're not going to get into any hot water."  
"Oh... that's sweet," said Star. "I'm glad they still care about me... They're looking for me right now... aren't they?"  
Finn looked worried.  
"Finn, I know they want me to come back with them but..."  
Star fell on her front and grabbed Finn's shirt.  
"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" said Star. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!"  
Finn suddenly began to feel emotional.  
"Stop it!" said Finn. "You're gonna get my waterworks going!"  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Jake begged. "Finn, we can't do this! We can't tell them where she is!"  
Star gave Finn puppy eyes.  
“But, I thought you said you missed your parents… and Mewni.”  
Star glanced at Finn and nodded.  
“I do…” said Star. “Do I have to go back?”  
Finn sighed defeatedly.  
“Jake… I think there’s only one thing we have to do. We have to.”  
“Dude… no,” said Jake.  
Finn looked back at Star sympathetically.  
“Star, I love you. You’ve seriously been an awesome friend… and I know you might not like it, but… your folks miss you. I think they need their princess back. Like I said before, if I had it my way, I’d let you stay here… but it doesn’t feel… right…”  
A tear rolled down Finn’s eye as he said that last word.  
“…I’m gonna miss you, Finn,” said Star, defeatedly.  
“I’ll miss you too.”  
“Hey! I heard something!” said a knight.  
Suddenly, the knights approached the scene.  
"Heeeey..." Said Star, in a defeated tone. "You found me. Hehehe..."  
The knights looked unimpressed.  
“And now you come home with us,” said a knight.  
“Wait! Just one more second,” said Star.  
Star turned to Finn and Jake. She slowly waved her arm.  
“Bye, guys,” said Star. “I’ll never forget you.”  
“We won’t forget you either,” said Jake.  
“But just in case,” said Finn.  
Finn then pulled out from his bag a little figure of himself, Star, and Jake made out of candy.  
“I made it back at the candy stream from a few days ago,” he said.  
Star teared up.  
“…I love it…” said Star.  
Star hugged Finn and then turned back around.  
“See ya,” said Finn. “Princess from another world…”  
“See ya,” said Star. “Human of Ooo.”  
Star went up the knight and was taken by the arm. Another knight opened up a portal.  
“Let’s go,” said the knight.  
And with that, Star went through the portal with the knights. It was back to Mewni for Star, where she belonged. The portal closed, leaving Finn and Jake alone in the forest. In Ooo, where the belonged. Finn sniffed.  
“Well, that was tough,” said Finn. “But at least she’s back home with her parents.”  
“Yeah… you’re right,” said Jake. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.”  
“…wanna head back home?” asked Finn.  
“Yeah.”

* * *

Back at Mewni, Star's parents were waiting patiently for the knights to return back. It had been a week or two since Star had disappeared.  
"Sure is... taking a while for them to bring back our daughter," said King Rivers.  
"She'll be back..." said Queen Moon. "Knowing our daughter, she's probably causing some sort of trouble somewhere else."  
A portal ripped up and out came the knights with Star.  
"Oh, hey there..." said Star. "Mom, Dad."  
"Star..." said Queen Moon calmly.  
She approached Star slowly. Star got ready for the worst to happen to her... and then was hugged by her parents.  
"Oh, we're so glad you're finally back," said Queen Moon.  
"Mom... I'm so sorry I went missing from you. I should never have went through that portal. I- I just panicked... If you guys are gonna send me to St. Olga's... then..."  
Star suddenly fell to the ground.  
"JUST GET IT OVER WITH!" she sobbed.  
"Star... that won't be necessary," said King River. "We're not sending you there. It's creepy."  
"Huh? Y- You're not?" asked Star.  
"No. We have different plans for you," said Queen Moon.  
"What do you mean?" asked Star  
"You'll see in a bit," said Queen Moon.  
Star looked curiously at her parents. What did her Mom mean by "different plans"? Was she going to be punished? Was she being sent to another school for princesses? In any case, Star braced herself for what would happen to her in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MrInkToon99 (MrAnimatedToon) for helping me out on this chapter.


	4. A Familiar Face

It had been two weeks since the disappearance of Star Butterfly. Finn was in his house looking outside his window when Jake approached him concerned.

"Yo, dude," said Jake. "You feelin' alright?"

Finn let out a sigh.

"You remember Star? That princess we had that one quest with? I know Star's away in another dimension right now, but I can't help but worry about her. What if she really did get sent to that school she was afraid of? We might never see her again after that!"

"I'm sure Star will be fine!" said Jake. "I mean, I mess up plenty of times and I turned out just fine."

Finn chuckled a bit but still looked out the window.

"I know she's not a human or a dog, but she didn't you kind of see yourself in her... she seemed so excited to go on adventures with someone outside of her world."

"Yeah, Star was great…”

Jake put his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Hey, man. Why don't we forget all about it by going snow sledding? I even got the chair fixed this time!"

"...sure. That sounds fun."

Finn and Jake were once again sledding down the hill with on their office chair.

"Yeah ha! Alright!" cried Finn. "Let's go through that one over there!"

They drove the chair from side to side and drove it off a slope. They flipped a few times in the air, and crashed down on the icy ground, breaking the chair.

"Ah, man! There goes our sled!" cried Finn. "Hey! I know, let's build one out of snow!"

"RAAAAAAH!" cried a shrill voice.

"...was that the Ice King?" asked Finn.

"Ugh. Probably," said Jake. "What's going on with him?"

"Let's check it out."

Finn and Jake headed down to where the Ice King lived. The Ice King was flying in the air looking angry at two figures.

"You think you can walk into my territory after what you did?!" cried the Ice King. "You ruined my date!"

Finn then noticed the figures Ice King was looking at. One of them was a tan-skinned brunnette teenage boy with a red hoodie, dark gray jeans, and a mole on his right cheek. Finn didn't recognize the boy, but the girl caught his attention. A blonde teenager with an aqua dress...

"No way... is that-?!" asked Jake.

"It is!" said Finn. "It's Star! She’s back! She’s really back!”

"But what is she doing here with that boy?"

Finn's eyes widened.

"...I wonder if he's human too."

"Lava cake catapult! Pixel beam blast! Cinnamon bun bomb!"

Deserts, sparkles, and bugs were thrown at and blew up near a fast Ice King.

"You just had to make him angry! Did you?!" asked the boy angrily.

"Not now, Marco!" said Star. "You're messing up my aim!"

"Wozwer! Star's gotten way better since we last saw her!" said Finn.

Meanwhile the boy fought the Ice King head on. He jumped and landed a kick at him, and then a few jabs. The Ice King got back up.

"Hey! Watch the face, you!" said the Ice King, shooting more ice at the boy.

The boy quickly dodged the Ice King's powers.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?" said the boy. And he launched himself at the Ice King once more.

"Man, check that new kid's moves!" said Finn from the distance. "Gah! Wait! What are we doing?! We have to go down and help them!"

Marco began to wrestle the Ice King. The Ice King then threw Marco up against the wall of the mountain.

"Marco! Bubble berry-"

Before Star could finish her spell, the Ice King flew into the air and zapped down an ice beam at Star. But right when it was about to hit her, Finn jumped right in front of Star and blocked it with his sword. Star gasped.

"Is that- Finn!" cried Star.

"Whattup, Star? You need help?"

"Don't need to ask me twice!"

"Alright, let's get this old guy!" cried Jake.

"Scatter guys! He can't get us all at once that way!"

The four guys ran away from each other. The Ice King tried blast ice bolts at all of them, but they were moving too fast to hit at once. Jake sent a mighty punch at Ice King, flinging him into the mountain. The Ice King got up and used his beard to fly into the air.

"What?! He can fly?!" cried the boy.

"Yeah, he can do that..." said Jake annoyed.

"I'll blast him! Rainbow-"

**ZAP!**

An ice bolt barely hit the girl's hand.

"OW!" she cried.

"Woah! You okay, dude?!"

"I'm fight, I think I can fight if off... ow!"

"You'll pay for this!" said Finn. Then, he pointed to the boy. "You, the mountain! Over there!"

The boy nodded in return, and Finn and the boy ran up the mountain, dodging all the way. When they got close to the Ice King, Finn and Marco jumped off the mountain's wall and combo'd the Ice King with a jab and an uppercut. With the Ice King distracted, Star could finally unleash a spell on him.

“And one last Jellybean Hallucination Mist!”

After the Ice King was pelted by cupcakes, Star's wand unleashed a mist of jellybeans at him, which made the Ice King suddenly dizzy.

"Ah! My head... what's going on," he said, now dazed.

"This is!" cried Jake.

And Jake gave one last punch at the Ice King, sending him flying right back into his lair.

"I'M OKAY YOU KNOW! I'LL BE BACK!" the Ice King cried pettily.

The four looked up at the lair, then they looked at each other.

"Woah, thanks guys!" said Marco. "Though I would've taken care of those monsters by myself."

"Finn! It's really you! I knew I'd find you here!" said Star, giving Finn a hug.

"Hey, Star!" said Finn and Jake.

Star spun Finn around.

“I’m so happy to see you again! I missed you so much!”

"I'm guessing these are the guys you came here for?" asked the boy.

"Oh. Guys, I made a new friend while I was away," said Star. "Guys, this is Marco. Marco, Finn and Jake!"

"Hey," said Marco, trying to sound cool and not like he was checking his breathe.

Jake's stretched his arm towards Marco, forming a fist bump. Marco, hesitantly, gave a fist bump back.

"Hey, Marco," said Finn, intrigued. "Yo, you wouldn't happen to be... like me? Would you?"

"Um... I don't know what you mean?" said Marco.

"I mean, you wouldn't happen to be human."

"Yeah?" said Marco. "I am."

"Mathematical! I thought I was the only one!"

"...the only human?" said Marco.

"Yeah, we don't really get those around here," said Jake.

"Must be lonely," said Marco.

"Not really," said Finn. "You don't really think about junk like that when most of your friends are... candy people."

"We ran into a few of those while we were here," said Marco. "Speaking of which, what is this place?"

"The Land of Ooo! We've got all sorts of weirdos here!" said Finn.

“There’s more people here?” asked Marco. He looked around. “Seems kind of empty.”

“Oh, you caught the wrong part of Ooo, man,” said Jake.

“Hey, why don’t we show you around for a bit?” asked Finn. “Star’s been here before, so we can show you what happened when she visited.”

“That’s a great idea!” said Star.

“Well… okay! If it’s cool with you guys,” said Marco.

“Montage time!” said Star.

* * *

And much like last time, Marco’s rest of the day was a blast. In just one day, Marco got to meet the people of the Candy Kingdom, party in Lumpy Space’s dimension, spar with the warriors in the Mountain Kingdom, fight a bear in the forest, bounce on some large marshmallows, and go sledding back in the Ice Kingdom. The four crash-landed on the bottom of the mountain laughing.

“That was awesome!” said Marco. “Man, this place is so cool!”

“Told you it was fun!” said Star.

“Yeah!” said Finn and Jake.

“Man, you guys really know how to have a good time here,” said Marco. “Might be my favorite dimension I’m travelled to.”

“Hey, Star. I’ve been meaning to ask you,” said Finn. “What happened with you and your parents?”

“Ooooh… that,” said Star. “Well, when they brought me back to Mewni, I totally thought my parents were going to send me to St. Olga’s…”

Star shuddered before recollecting herself.

"Instead, they sent me down to this place called, 'Earth', until I can 'learn to control myself' whatever that means..."

Marco rolled his eyes.  
"Sounds like they wanted her to be someone else's problem..." snickered Jake.  
"And on Earth, that's when I got to meet my new best friend, Marco!"  
"I'm to be her 'transfer student buddy', as the principal put it," said Marco.   
"What exactly is this 'Earth' place you speak of?" asked Finn.

Star squealed excitedly. She had a great idea.

"Well, maybe instead of telling you what Earth is like, why don't I show you?"  
"Star, you're not saying that-" said Marco, before he was cut off.  
"Why don't you come to Earth with us?" asked Star. "Trust me, you'll love it! Earth is such a magical place! And we have some friends in Echo Creek who I'm sure would like to meet you!"  
"And are there..." asked Finn.  
"Yes, there are humans," said Star.  
"Cool!" said Finn.  
"And dogs?" asked Jake.  
"Yeah! You guys wanna come?"  
"Heck, yeah, we do!" the dog and human cried simultaneously.  
“That might have to wait until tomorrow…” said Marco. “I think it’s getting late.”

“Aw, what?!” said Jake.

“We can do a sleepover at my place!” said Star. “No one has to know!”

“Star…” said Marco sternly.

Star groaned. “Alright, tomorrow then. But when it’s morning, you’re coming with us to Earth!”

“Awesome!” said Finn. “Sounds like a plan!”

Star ripped open a portal.

“See ya soon,” said Star as she leaped into the portal. “It was nice seeing you buds guys again!”

“You guys are gonna love it there!” said Marco, following Star.

Finn and Jake headed back home, excited for the next day.

* * *

The sun rose yet again in Ooo. Finn and Jake were outside their house waiting for Star and Marco to bring them to Earth. Suddenly, a portal ripped open, and out came their friends from Earth.

“Hi, guys!” said Star.

“Hey, Star!” said Jake and Finn.

“So, you guys ready for Earth?” asked Marco.

“Are we?!” said Finn. “Let’s go!”

“Come on!” said Star.

And the four leaped into the portal to Earth. Little did the gang know that they were about to be followed.

"Ah, those stupid kids!" cried Ice King, flying by, on his way to kidnap another princess. "Who do they think they- ooh! A portal!"

Ice King laughed excitedly.

"I can't resist! Come on, Gunther! We're going on an adventure!"

"Quack!"


	5. Mordecai and Rigby

Outside the other end of the portal, Finn and Jake were greeted with a large city that had buildings of all shapes, colors, and sizes and a fountain in the center of it all. The city had everything. A cafeteria, a gym, and stores as far as the eye could see. Most of the buildings also had some sort of giant shaped sign on them too. It definitely was an extraordinary place.

"Woah! We're definitely not in Ooo anymore..." said Finn.

"Yo, why does everyone live in a giant brick?" asked Jake.

"Welcome to the Mation Isles, guys!" said Star.

"This is where we got a lot of places get connected together," said Marco.

"And look, there are more humans here!" said Finn. "Hey, fellow human!" he called to girl in pink hair.

The girl gasped, jumped in the air and took off.

"Uh, around, here," said Marco. "Saying stuff like that makes you kind of a creep..."

"Oh... sorry" Said Finn in embarrassment.

"So, is this where you guys live at?" asked Finn.

"Hmm, this?" said Star. "Oh no. This is actually the city that's near to Echo Creek. I thought we could take a little tour of the Mation Isles."

"Star, do we really have time for this?" said Marco.

"Of course, we do!" said Star. "Not like we're restricted to eleven minutes or anything! Come on! I'll show you around!"

"Okay!" said Finn and Jake in unison.

"I was thinking we could maybe go check out the cafe, go to the arcade, and go to check out this place called a 'mall'."

"A mall?" asked Finn. "What's that?"

"It's like a shop... with shops inside it."

"Woooooooaaaaaaah..." said Finn and Jake in unison.

"Honestly, it's not that impressive," said Marco.

"Hey, Marco. Hey, Star," said a voice from behind.

From behind a Star and Marco appeared a girl with aqua eyes, a green and white shirt, and a seashell necklace rolled up to them on a skateboard.

"Who are you're new friends?" she asked.

"Oh, hi, Jackie..." stuttered Marco nervously.

"Hi, Jackie!" said Star. "These are our new friends! This is Finn and Jake. They're from another dimension."

"Hi, human girl!" said Finn.

...

"Cool!" said Jackie. "Was just on my way to the Park to do skating. Didn't think I'd run into you!"

"Ooh! Why don't we go and visit the Park?”

"Uh... yeah!" said Marco coolly. "That would be sweet. In fact, we were just on our way there too!"

Jake rolled his eyes knowingly.

"Why don't we go with you you?" said Finn.

"Awesome!" said Jackie.

Jackie took off on her skateboard.

"Try to keep up, guys!" she said.

"Huh, she seems pretty chill."

"That's Jackie. She one of my Earth friends here... and Marco's love interest."

"Yeah," said Marco. "Jackie's really cool."

"Man, Marco," said Jake. "You act like Finn whenever he's around Princess Bubblegum!"

"What are you talking about?!" said Marco.

"'No, guys! We don't have time to go around- Ooooh, here comes Jackie! Act cool, Marco'," said Jake mockingly.

"That is not me!" said Marco. "Jackie and I are just... cool with each other. That's all."

"Come on, dude. I know a dude with a crush when I saw one."

"Yeah, man, you're worse than-" said Finn before stopping himself. "Hey, what do you mean when I act around PBG?!"

Star laughed as they all followed Jackie to the Park.

The Park was one of the places near the center of Mation Isles. A large green field with hills and a large house where the workers lived. Today, however, seemed like a very slow day. The five approached the Park. There was no one there.

“Hey, looks like we have the whole park to ourselves,” said Star.

“Sweet,” said Jackie.

Suddenly, there came two screams from afar.

“What was that?” asked Finn.

The two looked at the hills and saw a blue jay and raccoon running in fear from something.

“Who are those guys?” asked Marco.

“I think they work here?” asked Jackie.

“What’s going on?” asked Finn.

Finn’s question was soon answered, as a giant pixelated devil-like monster head emerged from the hills chasing the blue jay and raccoon down. The names of the victims were Mordecai and Rigby, and they were running for their lives.

“What are we gonna do?!” asked Mordecai.

“I don’t know!” asked Rigby. “You got any ideas?!”

“Why you asking me?! This was your idea!”

“Oh, like I was supposed to know that the game was cursed!”

Finn, Star, Marco, and Jake were shocked by the whole thing.

“What the heck is that thing?!” asked Finn.

“I don’t know,” said Star.

The pixel head then shot lasers at the two workers, causing sections of the land to be obliterated.

“We gotta help them!” said Finn.

Jake, Marco, and Star nodded and ran to the scene. Jackie stayed behind.

“Alright, I’ll just stay back here, where it’s safe,” she said coolly.

The first to cry out against the monster was Star.

“Hey, you!”

The head turned around and growled.

“Try this! Pineapple Bacon Rainbow Nightmare!”

Star shot at the floating head, stunning it. Jake then ran up and landed a punch on the head, spinning it around in the air in pain. The monster growled at shot lasers at the four heroes.

“Is that all this thing does?” asked Marco. “Just shoot lasers in patterns?”

“He’s a boss!” cried Rigby. “That’s his thing!”

“Well, then dodging him won’t be a problem,” said Finn.

The boss shot more lasers at Finn. He dodged them. The boss shot them again. Finn ducked. The boss shot yet again. Finn jumped over them.

“Guys, I got it!” called Finn. “This thing shoots three lasers every other second. All you have to do is dodge, duck, and jump!”

“Got it!” called Jake.

“Gah! Of course!” said Mordecai, feeling stupid.

“Why didn’t we notice that?!” asked Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby then jumped into battle.

“You mind if we tag along?” asked Mordecai.

“Not at all!” said Marco. “Incoming guys!”

The monster shot at the two workers. They immediately jumped over the laser and from underneath it, the both let out a giant uppercut to its chin.

“OOOOOOOOH!” they cheered.

The boss continued to shoot lasers at the gang in the same pattern over and over. And every time it did, it got a whooping from each hero.

“Silly String Shot!”

Star shot goo at the monster’s face, blinding it.

“Now Finn!”

Finn then jumped on Jake’s back, who lifted in the air and catapulted him. Finn took out his sword and stabbed the creature right on the forehead. It let out a painfilled roar, and exploded into tiny pixel pieces. The words “YOU WIN” appeared above the debris. The six fighters all cheered.

“We did it! We did it! We beat the boss!” chanted Mordecai and Rigby in unison.

“You guys alright?” asked Finn.

“Yeah, we’re cool,” said Mordecai. “That was awesome what you guys did!”

“Yeah it was!” said Rigby. “Where did you guys come from though?”

“I’m Finn,” said Finn.

“And I’m Jake. We’re visiting from another dimension,” said Jake.

“I’m Star,” said Star. “I’m from another another dimension.”

“And I’m Marco… I’m actually from Earth.”

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other.

“Um… nice to meet you,” said Mordecai.

“And you guys are?” asked Jake.

"Should we?" asked Mordecai.

"We should," said Rigby.

"He's Mordo!" "He's Rigby!" "Workers at the Park you see! "We like to chill and hang 'cause we're the Park's VIPs" "Our raging boss Benson makes suffer all of these chores" "We do them for a living but man they're such a bore." "Raking leaves, waxing floors, painting up the fence." "Cleaning gutters, watching shops, will it ever end?" "Don't want be waxin' when we could be relaxin'!" "Video games and hanging out, 'cause that's what we're about!"

Mordecai and Rigby lowered their heads in the finish. The four laughed and applauded the two.

"That was awesome!" said Finn. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"We just come up with them one the spot!" said Mordecai.

"You guys should start a career with that," said Jake.

"Yeah!" agreed Star.

"Oh, well, you know, we, uh," said Mordecai bashfully.

“Listen, that was cool and all,” said Marco. “But are we not going to address the elephant in the room?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Finn. “What the heck was that thing?”

“Oh, uh,” said Mordecai. “It’s a long story.”

Really it wasn’t…

* * *

“Mordecai…” groaned Rigby from outside a cabin. “It won’t open…”

“Dude, you’re not trying! Take this seriously!”

Mordecai banged the door.

“Oh, it’s locked.”

“Hmm! Hmm!”

“Shut up!”

Mordecai rammed through door, knocking it down. Dust flew in the air.

“Aw sick… yep, the chairs must be in here,” said Mordecai.

“This is lame!” said Rigby. “I don’t want to do this!”

“Come on. I hate doing this too, but Benson’s gonna kill us if we don’t get those-“

Mordecai’s thoughts were interrupted when he saw a few things underneath some curtains.

“Hey, what’s that?” asked Mordecai. “It kind of looks like a-“

Rigby pulled off the curtains to reveal old arcade machines.

“Arcade game?!” said Mordecai and Rigby.

“Woah! Mordecai! We hit the jackpot!” said Rigby. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“No, dude,” said Mordecai. “You want Benson to think we’re slackers forever?”

“I don’t know. Do you want to be boring forever?” asked Rigby.

“Not cool, dude.”

“Whatever, I’m taking a break!” said Rigby dismissively.

Rigby ran up to one of the machines, turned it on, and started mashing the buttons.

“Dude, you’re not doing it right!” said Mordecai.

“Don’t you have a job to do?!” mocked Rigby.

“Oh! I just remembered…” said Mordecai sarcastically. “I’m on my break too!”

Mordecai shoved Rigby and played the game himself. An explosion from the game was heard.

“OOOOOH!” he cheered. “That’s how it’s done!”

“Oh yeah? I challenge you!” said Rigby.

“Hmm. Bring it!” quipped Mordecai.

The two played a couple of rounds on the arcade machine, stalling from their jobs of setting up the chairs. Rigby was not having any luck with his mashing buttons technique. Mordecai, however, was winning every round.

“OOOH! TEN IN A ROW!” he cheered. “Come on, let’s get those chairs now!”

“No! No! Best out of 11!” cried Rigby.

“You mean, 21?” asked Mordecai. “And no, I’m not doing anymore.”

“Weak!” said Rigby. “Just one more round for me then!”

Rigby then saw a machine nearby. It read “Destroyer of Worlds” over it.

“Woah, what’s that one?” asked Mordecai. “Looks intimidating.”

“Oh, you’re not going back to your job?” asked Rigby.

“…one more round and then we’re out of here,” said Mordecai.

The two approached the machine and tried turning it on… nothing happened.

“Maybe there’s something wrong with it?” asked Rigby.

“Look,” said Mordecai.

He pointed to a sign that read “OUT OF ORDER. DO NOT TOUCH.”

“Dude, it’s broken,” said Mordecai. “No one plays it anymore it looks like.”

Rigby opened the door to reveal a note.

“In the name of all that is holy, don't connect the red wire to the blue wire?” they read in unison.

Rigby threw the note behind him and connected the red wire to the blue wire.

“Dude, you’re doing it wrong,” said Mordecai, grabbing the red wire.

“Hey it got it!” said Rigby.

“No! Stop it! Let me do it!“

In the middle of Mordecai and Rigby’s fighting, the wries touched and created a spark. Suddenly, the power went out.

“Uh… what just happened?” said Mordecai.

“I don’t know…” said Rigby nervously.

At that moment, the arcade machine’s screen began to glow. A huge force pulsed out of the screen, sending Mordecai and Rigby to the wall. And then, from the screen appeared…

* * *

“…that giant thing that began to chase us down,” finished Mordecai.

“So… if I’m hearing you correct,” said Marco. “You two got distracted from your ‘job’ and unleashed some cursed being from a game despite it warning you.”

“Don’t look at me,” said Mordecai. “It was his idea!”

“You encouraged me!” said Rigby.

“Sounds like it was both of your fault,” said Jake.

The other nodded. Mordecai and Rigby sheepishly looked at each other.

“Oh, whatever,” laughed Star. “At least we’re still in one piece.”

“So… is this a common occurrence for your guys?” asked Marco, concerned.

“…basically,” said Mordecai.

“Nothing new,” added Rigby.

“Hey guys!” said Jackie. “That was pretty cool what you pulled off.”

“Oh, Jackie!” said Marco. “Sorry, I forgot about-“

“Oh, it’s fine,” said Jackie. “Watching you guys was really fun. Well, I’m off to skate around. Maybe you guys could watch me?”

“That’ll be great,” said Marco.

“So, how about you guys?” asked Mordecai. “What the deal with your weapons?”

* * *

And for some time, Finn, Jake, and Star were talking to Mordecai and Rigby about their adventures in Ooo and Mewni. Marco, meanwhile, was watching Jackie doing her skating tricks. He complimented her throughout it all.

“Huh, wow, he’s worse than you are with Margaret, Mordecai,” said Rigby.

“Zip it…” snapped Mordecai with grinding teeth.

The heroes quickly became good friends with the two workers, and Mordecai and Rigby enjoyed hearing the adventures of the four heroes. They were quite fun compared to their mundane (well, somewhat mundane) lives at the Park. Finn was finishing up one of his stories when he was interrupted.

“And that’s when I came in with my sword and-“

“Mordecai and Rigby!” cried a voice from behind them.

An angry sentient gumball machine walked up to the two.

“Oh… hey, Benson,” said Mordecai.

“What in the name of Quintel happened here?!” said Benson. “I turn my back for one second. ONE SECOND and I see you creating some beast that almost destroy this park?! I can’t even trust you with something as simple as chairs!”

He gestured to the holes all over the Park.

“Um… you know, we can explain-“ said Rigby.

“That's the last time I entrust you with anything important! Or anything at all!”

“It wasn’t their fault!” said Finn. “Hi, I’m Finn and I’m from another dimension. That thing that was chasing us down was from… our dimension. It was going to kill us, so Star here opened up a portal.”

He whispered to Star.

“Help me out here.”

“Oh yeah!” said Star. “We landed here, hoping to get away from that beast, but it just came out and followed us! We didn’t even know about it!”

“Then it started chasing down these guys here,” said Marco.

“Oh please, do you idiots really expect me to believe that?”

Star then opened up a portal with her scissors.

“You were saying?”

Benson gawked… and then recollected himself.

“Uh, sorry about the Park,” said Finn. “We were just trying to escape. We’ll do what we can to help if it makes you feel better.”

“Oh, I got it!” said Star, whipping out her wand. “Landfill Wave!”

From out of Star’s wand, clumps of dirt filled up the spots of the Park that were destroyed.

“Fixed it!”

“Still don’t believe we’re from another world,” said Jake, stretching his head to Benson.

Benson stammered in disbelief.

“Y- You two just go and get the chairs… I think I need a minute,” said Benson, rubbing his head.

Benson walked back to the house. Mordecai and Rigby sighed with relief.

“That was WAY too close,” said Rigby.

“Dudes, you didn’t have to do that,” said Mordecai.

“You kidding me?” said Finn. “We weren’t going to let you get into hot water like that.”

“Yeah! You guys don’t deserve to be shouted down like that.”

“Thanks guys!” said Mordecai. “You’re the best!”

“So, that’s Benson, huh?” said Jake.

“Yep,” said Mordecai and Rigby.

“Man, he’s nuts,” said Marco.

“More like a ticking time bomb,” said Mordecai.

“More like a bomb in general,” said Rigby.

The six all laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ice King was doing some looking around himself. He was taking in the amazing sights of the city.

"Woah, Gunther! Do you see this?" asked Ice King. "This beats being stuck in a mountain any day!"

"Quack!"

If only he wasn't standing in the middle of the street while doing so. A car drove right around and honked at Ice King.

"Hey! I'm walking here!" said the Ice King.

"Get off the road, you moron!"

"Call me a moron, huh?!"

Ice King blasted a beam of ice at the car, freezing it. The other cars stopped in their tracks.

"Who else?!"

There was a loud scream and all the cars drove away.

"Yeah! You all better back off! Nyahahahaha!" laughed Ice King. "Now, then... where did those two and their friends go?"

Ice King flew around, looking at all the building, streets, and signs all over the place.

"Yeesh, you'd think for such a big place like this, they'd have a map somewhere... oh, look. Perhaps he can help."

The Ice King approached a stand.

"Um, excuse me..." said the Ice King.

The stand runner looked at the Ice King and widened his eyes.

"Uh... can I help you, sir?" he said.

"I was wondering if you had seen a boy and his dog somewhere."

"...uh... I think I saw them take off that way?" said the man, pointing towards street to the Park where Finn and Jake went.

"Thank you... kind sir..." said the Ice King flying off.

"...man, mascots keep getting weird..."

The Ice King then flew back.

"Um... you don't have happen to have a map do you?"

Later, Finn, Star, Marco, and Jake were all sitting at the table watching Jackie skating.

"Woo! Ya!" called Star. "Awesome moves, Jackie!"

"Yeah..." said Marco timidly. "You go girl..."

"Oh, yeah," said Jake. "She definitely heard you there."

"So do you guys, like visit any other places outside of town. It seemed like there were a lot of places you could go over there."

"Well, actually, no," said Marco. "I've never been anywhere outside of the city before. My family and I have kind of just stuck with the city and Echo Creek. Never actually went to any of the other places connected to there."

"And I just got here on Earth not too long ago, so I haven't either," said Star.

"So, wait," said Finn. "You mean you have this whole land of people and places of all kinds... and you don't go checking out every part of it?"

Star and Marco exchanged awkward looks at each other.

"Well... it just never came to our minds," said Star. "I assumed Echo Creek was all that there is magical to this place."

"And my parents and I can never afford to actually travel anywhere," said Marco.

"Dudes, if there are people like Mordecai and Rigby in this city. Then, who knows what else is out there?"

"Yeah..." said Star. "That's a great idea!"

"I don't know," said Marco. "I probably should get back home before my parents-"

"Ah, come on," said Finn. "You always said you were a bad boy, Marco."

"Of course I am!"

"Then, why don't we go and see what's going on in this huge place?!"

"I'm in!" said Star.

"Me too!" said Jake.

"...alright, I'm in," said Marco.

"Nah. Benson would kill us if we left," said Rigby.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick around here for now to keep the guys company," said Jackie.

"Okay then," said Finn. "Come on, guys. Let's go now!"

"Bye, guys!" said Star cheerfully. "Off to see the sights!"

“Later!” said Mordecai and Rigby as they hopped in their golf cart and drove away. “WOOOOO!”

“Man, those guys sure do get up to some weird things,” said Marco.

“Are we any better though?” asked Jake.

“…fair point.”


	6. Ludo Avarius

Meanwhile, back in the land of Mewni, in a dark, spooky place called Castle Avarius, the large frog ran through the door and approached beneath a throne turned around.

"Ludo! I have located Star and her 'Earth' friend! They are back on the 'Earth' dimension."  
"Perfect, Buff Frog!" said the voice behind the throne. "Now we go back and grab that wand once and for all! I've got a good feeling about today!"  
"Well, there is problem," said Buff Frog. "Star and Marco have earned some new guards. Boy and dog."  
"Ha! They can't stop me!" laughed the figure.

The throne then turned to reveal the ruler of the castle... a tiny, little green bird-like creature with a horned skull on his head and a dark blue robe.

"What good is a kid and his mutt going to do?!" said Ludo. "Round up the army, Buff Frog! We've got a wand to find! And once I get my hands on that wand, the world will be mine, and then the universe, and then... no wait, the universe still sounds good. That princess stands no match for us! Who can stop us?!"

* * *

...Jake was doing armpit farts, making Finn laugh like a child.

Star and Marco were walking through one of the streets. Star poofed up a pair of sunglasses on her head and held a map.

"So, gang," said Star. "Where shall we go?"  
"Star Butterfly!" cried an interrupting shrill voice.

Star and Marco turned around to see that their pleasant chat was about to be ruined by a familiar face. It was a small, green bird-like creature with a horned skull on his head and a dark robe. Behind him was an army of various kinds of monsters.

"Ludo!" said Star.  
"Star Butterfly!" Said the evil bird guy. "We meet again."  
"Great. Another villain," an annoyed Jake exclaimed.

Ludo then noticed Finn and Jake.

"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Just a couple of friends we brought home with us," said Star.  
"Those are the boy and dog I told you about," reminded Buff Frog.  
"You never told me they were so... weird," said Ludo.  
"Hey, you're the bird in the gnarly skull hat," said Finn. "And who might you be?"  
"I am Ludo Avarius! And I have come to take that wand!"  
"So... are you some kind of leader or something?" asked Finn.  
"Wha- Yes I'm a leader!" Ludo replied. "Can't you tell?!"  
"Not really..." said Finn and Jake.  
"You are a bit on the small side," said one of the monster.  
"Shut up or I'll have you locked up!"  
"You'll get this over my dead body!" said Star.  
"Count us in!" said Finn.  
"Oh, great. More idiots to deal with."  
"I'm not afraid of you. Where I come from, monsters get owned by me!"  
"Well, you're not prepared for this! ATTACK!"

Star and Marco got in position to fight, while Finn pulled out his sword and Jake made his fist grow bigger.

"Mind if we join you?" Finn asked.  
"Not at all!" Star replied.

The monster all charged at the four heroes.

Some monster made a jump after Star's wand, while the others took on her friends. Star was able to pound the surrounding monsters with a rainbow fist.  
"Try this on your faces!" called Star, and she twirled and whooped all the monsters in the face. One monster leaped for Star from above, but Star's deflected it with a cloud shield and launched it into a crowd of other attackers. Finn was also surrounded by monsters, but he made sure to fight them off with his fists. He went from monster to monster, pummelling them in the eyes one by one.

"Hey!"  
"Ow!"  
"That really hurts!"  
"I just waxed this face!"

Finn then had to jump on the monster heads and beat them to a pulp one by one senselessly. Finn was caught by two monster with large arms and antlers, but Jake was quick send them flying with his fists. He then enlarged himself and belly-flopped right on top the attackers, squishing them.

Marco was combatting a two-headed monster,. As they surrounded him side-by-side, he stuck his arm in between their heads and swung back and forth, beating them simultaneously. Another monster then jumped on Marco, who then kicked it off of him and threw him into a crowd of monsters.

One monster was sneaky and upper-cutted Star from directly below her, causing her to drop her wand.

"Now I have it!" called Ludo jumping for it.

He was then slammed hard on by Jake's stomach.

"No you don't!" said Jake. "Yo, Star! Catch!"

Jake extended his leg and kicked Star's wand in the air, but it missed Star by a long shot.

"Ha! I got it!" said Finn. And he kicked the wand, bouncing it back to Star. Star was still kicking monsters in the face when she saw the wand coming at her.  
"Mine!" called Ludo, and Star and him wrestled each other. "Someone just grab the stupid thing!"

The monsters made a charge for the wand, until Jake tied up all the monsters with his stretched body.

"You know, you really shouldn't be all huddled up like that, because it you one big target," snarked Jake.  
"Are you kidding me?!" called Ludo, who was then punched in the face by Star.

Star slid her way under Jake and grabbed her wand.

"Thank you, Jake!" she called. "Now, it's time to really teach these monsters a lesson! Tiara Tornado! Super Geyser Windstorm! Shooting Star Explosion!"

At last, all the monsters were beaten into a pulp and piled up right on Ludo, who was struggling to get out of the mess.

"Get off of me! I can't breathe!"

Star then ripped open a portal.

"Jake," she said. "You mind doing the honors?"  
"Heck, yeah I do!" said Jake.

And Jake enlarged his fist and golfed the monsters into the portal.

"You will pay for this, Star Butterfly! And your new friends too!" called Ludo.  
"I'm Finn."  
"And I'm Jake."  
"Well, nice to meet you, but you're still gonna pay for this!" Said Ludo angrily, as they were sent through the portal by Jake's fist.

The four heroes laughed in celebration.

"Woah! Two fights in one day." Finn exclaimed. "We've been on a roll today, don't you think, Jake?  
"Yeah!" said Jake. "Guess you guys got a weird nemesis dude like we do."  
"I was wondering who that Ice King guy reminded me of," said Marco.  
"Hey, wonder what's going on with him..." said Finn.  
"Ah, he's probably moping in his lair about having his butt kicked," said Jake.  
"Ah, don't worry about that!" said Star. "Hey, Finn, you wanted to know what else my wand could do?"  
"...you wanna?"  
"Yeah, I wanna!"

Star pulled out her wand and created a giant marshmallows on the ground.

"Come on!"

Star and Marco then leaped onto one of them, bouncing it like a trampoline. "Woohoo!"  
"Alright, we're coming!" said Finn and Jake, following Star and Marco.

Finn leaped high into the air and having a great time. He and Jake grabbed onto each other and spun around fast.  
Star then formed some floating rings in the air. She grabbed one of them and did some flips with them.

"Try these out!"  
"Alright!" said Finn.

Finn grabbed one of the rings, and spun around on them. Jake spun on them too, and flew into the air, his arm and legs waving in the air.

"Yeah!" he called.  
"I can do that!" said Marco, he said trying to grab onto the rings, but he ended up hitting his head on one of them. "Ow!"  
"This is awesome!" said Finn.  
"Check this out!" said Jake.

He then became huge and landed on the marshmallow hard. This sent the other three kids flying high into the air. Star then formed giant bubbles in the air, and the three bounced off of the bubbles like a pinball machine. They then landed on the large Jake. Finn, Star, and Marco all laughed.

"Man, Star!" said Jake. "You're wand is the coolest!"  
"Not just that," said Finn. "You guys are a lot of fun! I glad I came her with you guys!"  
"Aw, thanks, guys!" said Star. "I think I'm gonna like having you guys as friends."

Star wrapped Finn and Marco in a big hug. Just then, Finn looked into the distance on the large Jake and saw something in the distance. He saw something light up in the distance.

"Oh, hey! There's that hero store we were looking at before! You wanna go check it out?"  
"Okay!" said Star excitedly.  
"Maybe they'd have something to eat," said Jake. "Having a good time really works up an appetite."  
"Alright, if this is what we're doing now," said Marco, still rubbing his head. "Why don't we visit Beach City for a bit?"  
"Let's go then!" said Finn.

The three then jumped off of Jake and bounced away from the marshmallows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ludo was ranting and shouting on his throne back in his castle.

"Why does this always happen to us?! We outnumber them by 1, 2, 3... 20 to 4. You people had one job! One job! Just grab the wand! Was that so much to ask?"  
"No sir!"  
"Sorry sir!"  
"Yeah, kind of..."  
"And you! Why didn't you tell me the dog could shapeshift?!" he said pointing to Buff Frog.  
"I must of missed that," said Buff Frog.

Ludo clenched his temple turning back on his throne.

"Ugh... all I ask is to get my hands on that wand... what am I supposed to do now?"  
"So, you feel that way too, huh?"

Ludo saw a blue wizard standing in front of him excitedly.

"Ah! Who are you?!"  
"I am the Ice King," he introduced. And Ice King then glowed his hands. "And I-"  
"DISPOSE OF THIS INTRUDER!"

The monsters surrounded the Ice King.

"No! Wait! I come in peace!"

But no one was convinced.

"I know about Finn and Jake!"

Ludo was suddenly intrigued. "STOP!"  
The monster did so.

"What did you say?"  
"...That's why I came to you," said the Ice King. "I know about the boy who was with that girl!"

"Star Butterfly?"  
"Yes! Her! I come from another dimension, the same one from Finn's! He's been my mortal enemy for as long as I can remember!"  
"Star's been my enemy for as long as I can remember too!" said Ludo.  
"All I want is a princess for me to marry, but that stupid Finn always gets in my way for no reason!"  
"And all I want is to get a hold of Star's wand!"  
"That's why I followed him here! We both want to put an end to those meddling kids! So, how's about we cooperate to take them down together!"  
"Ha!" laughed Ludo. "What can you even do, old man?"

The Ice King then got out his hands and blasted ice bolts at the monsters, freezing them.

"...impressive!"  
"And that's not all!" said the Ice King. "I've also got an army of penguins!"

The Ice King then revealed from behind him a pile of penguins.

"Penguins?"  
"Yep! And they will totally help to take them down!"  
"...not my ideal kind of army... but I like it!" said Ludo. "With my monsters and your powers, we will be unstoppable!"

Ludo then walked up to Ice King.

"I'm in!"  
"Perfect!" said Ice King excitedly. "But first... we must do an evil laugh together!"  
"...why?"  
"Because all villain partners do it! When they come together!"

...

"Please!" said Ice King, giving puppy eyes.  
"Alright," said Ludo.

And the two did one big evil laugh together. It seemed like Finn and Star weren't the only ones who were forming a new alliance.


	7. K.O. Kincaid

The four arrived at Lakewood Plaza, where they saw a bunch of people of all different species, from humans to animals to alive produce.

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said Earth was magical," said Finn.  
"Yeah, this isn't typical for Earth," said Marco. "This feels weird."  
"Aw, look at the cute little bunny!" said Star.  
"Star! Quit dragging attention to us," said Marco.  
"But, Marco, some of these guys are so cute!"

The gang stopped in front of a store with the sign displaying 'Mr. Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega'. They walked in, only to be greeted... or not greeted by a purple-haired lady with her legs crossed on the counter. She looked up.

"Hi!" said Star, waving her hand.  
"Do I know you?" asked the cashier.  
"No, but that won't stop me from being your friend! I'm Star! Who are you?"

The cashier looked back down at her magazine.

"Okay, nice to meet you!" said Star, before whispering to Finn. "I don't think she has a name. Ooh! Let's go check out that row with the sparkles!"

Star grabbed Marco's shirt and ran off with him.

"Alright, hold on!" said Marco.  
"Come on, Jake," said Finn. "Let's go that way."

Finn and Jake walked over to the aisle on the opposite side of the aisle. Finn took a look at some of the weapons they had there.

"Flame gauntlets? Fireball catapults? Acid fume spray? Man, these are some mathing gnarly weapons!"

Suddenly, there was a whoosh behind Finn.

"Uh... Jake, was that you?" he asked.  
"Finn! Check out these over here!" called Jake.

Finn then looked behind him and saw that Jake was checking out the weapons. Finn walked over to the swords.

"Yo, man, look at these," said Jake. "Check out this baby! How do I look?"

Jake held one of the swords above him, imitating Finn. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Jake," said Finn

Finn suddenly felt another whoosh behind him.

"Um... Jake... did you feel that?"  
"Actually... I did," said Jake.

Jake put his head on his stomach.

"My stomach's rumbling like crazy. I'm starving!"  
"Jake! Ugh, never mind."

Finn decided to look around the bodega himself. Meanwhile, Star was looking at all of the sparkly products. That was 'cans of sparkles'.

"What's with the cans of sparkles?" asked Marco. "What purpose does this have?"  
"I don't know... but it looks pretty!"  
"Wait, how much do these things even cost? Do we even have the money for all this?"  
"Well, luckily for you, I stashed some 'Earth' money!"

Star then dropped two quarters and a penny in Marco's hand.

"Uh... I think we've gonna need more than that."  
"Ugh, fine."

Star dropped another penny.

"...yeah, good job, Star."

WHOOSH! went from behind Star.

"Marco? Did feel that?"  
"Feel what? S- Star?"

Marco looked behind him... Star was gone.

"Oh boy."

Star was in the middle of the holding her wand in her hand intimidatingly, waiting for the things that ran behind her to come back out.

"Where are you, you little menace?"

Star took a few steps behind her slowly. She felt a bump hit her back.

"Hiyah!"  
"Take that, you -!"

Finn and Star were facing each other with their weapons in their hands.

"Finn? What are you doing?" asked Star.  
"I'm looking for something that ran behind me," said Finn. "Did you see anything rush by?"  
"No, but I felt something run behind me too!"  
"Really?... Well... you think it was a monster or something?"  
"Is that even a question? Of course it has to be a monster. What else could it be?"  
"Hi, there!" said a voice.

The two jumped and drew their weapons out once more. In front of them was a young 6-11 year old, who wore a red headband, a blue vest with a white shirt underneath, and pink legwarmers, smiling innocently at them and not noticing the weapons in front of him.

"I've never seen you around here before," said the boy.  
"Aw, hi there," said Star. "Sorry, we thought you were a monster."  
"Who me?" asked the boy.  
"Were you the one running behind us?" asked Finn.  
"Ha, yeah, sorry 'bout that. I was just trying to get a look at you. Are you some kind of warrior and princess? That's so cool!"  
"Yeah! Plus, we're both a different dimension."  
"Really?! Wow! No wonder why I've never seen you before! Nice to meet some new heroes! I'm K.O. by the way."  
"I'm Finn and this is Star."  
"Woah, is that a vintage sword?" asked K.O.  
"Oh, yeah. I've had it for as long as I can remember," said Finn.  
"Cool. And how about that wand?"  
"From my parents," said Star, blasting a rainbow above her. "And it can do other things too!"

Star then poofed a bunch of laser puppies.

"Wow!" K.O. laughed. "That's awesome!"  
"You some kind of hero fan or...?" asked Finn.  
"Actually! I'm a hero myself! Well, a hero-in-training. That's why I work here!"  
"Aw, that's cool!" said Star. "You're just an excited little guy, are you?"

K.O. laughed bashfully. Just then, Marco and Jake caught up. "So, uh, you made a new friend it looks like," said Marco. "Oh, sorry, Marco," laughed Star. "I found this little guy. This is K.O." "He works here," said Finn. "A major hero fan." "And a hero himself!" said K.O. "Who are you?" "I'm Marco. Green belt in karate," boasted Marco. "And I'm Jake. Shapeshifting dog," said Jake, extending his head next to K.O.'s. "Wow! Hey, Enid! Have you met the new guys?"

The cashier looked up.

"Oh, them? Yeah, I guess I saw them."  
"That's Enid," said K.O. "She's really cool like that!"  
"Not as cool as me though!" said a voice of a large, muscular blue alien with a green afro  
"Oh, hey Rad!" said K.O. "You met these new guys?"  
"Never seen them in my life, but I'm always willing to make new fans!"  
"Woah! That's guy's ripped!" said Finn.  
"Yeah..." said Star blushing. "Check out those abs..."  


"Rad, you missed one here!" said K.O.  
He then passed a box to Rad, who caught it in the air with his pink levitation beam.  
"Wow!" said Finn. "You guys have powers?"  
"Yeah! You can't be a hero without them!" said Rad. "You don't have powers?"  
"Umm... no," said Finn.  
"Lame," kidded Rad. "Anyway, did K.O. mention that I'm basically the best in this plaza?" 

Rad then flexed for the kids. 

"Because I am!"  
"It's true!" said K.O. "He is!"  
"I've got powers!" said Jake. "Check these guys out!" 

Jake then grew his arms and pretended to be muscular. Rad, trying not to be jealous, scoffed. 

"Big deal..."  
"How does this look?!" called Jake.  
"That's nothing! Mine are still bigger!" he said.  
"Yeah? How about this?" 

Jake then grew his muscles. Finn, Star, and Marco chuckled. 

"Looks like you got some competition, dude," said Marco.  
"No way! Mine are still better looking!" 

Rad then flexed his muscles and posed. 

"Can you do this though?" asked Jake. 

And he then proceeded to make muscles upon his own muscles. Finn laughed. 

"I love my big muscles!" said Jake mockingly. "I love you babies! You're so hot!" 

Jake then kissed him arms mockingly. 

"Hey! I can do that but better!" said Rad. And even kissed his arms suavely. "How do I look?!"  
"Like a total doofus!" called Enid.  
"Oh yeah, well," stammered Rad.  
"Would a doofus do this?!" 

Rad then threw a box of cans towards Enid. A cloud of smoke poofed around Enid and cleared to reveal a log where Enid was. The box of cans knocked over the log. 

"Mmm... nice try," said Enid, who was now next to the counter. "Not even close though."  
"Woah, how did you do that?!" asked Finn.  
"It's easy when you're a ninja," said Enid.  
"Wow! An actual ninja," said Marco impressed.  
"Wow... what's a ninja?" asked Star.  
"All I got is this sword here," said Finn. "Pretty mathing good with it!"  
"And I got a wand!" said Star, poofing a cloud raining jellybeans over K.O.  
"Ooh! Jellybeans!" said K.O.  
"You're cleaning that up you know," said Enid. 

"Hey, you got anything to eat here?" asked Jake.  
"Oh! Sure! You could by some lightning nachos!"  
"Lightning nachos?" asked Jake. "That sounds exciting."  
"Sure!" 

Soon, KO got out a tray of nachos and put on what appeared to be some sort of neon blue sauce on the top. 

"Ooh! Triangle food!" said Star. "Not like the ones I make at home for sure," said Marco. The gang all grabbed a chip from the tray.  
"Let's eat!" said K.O. 

But when they took a bite of the nachos, they were all suddenly electrocuted and fell to the ground, burnt up and in pain.

...

All except for K.O. and Jake. 

"They don't call them lightning nachoes for nothing guys!" said K.O.  
"Mmm! Not bad!" said Jake. "And they were cheap! You think we could take a box of these home with us?"  
"Shut up, Jake..." said Finn, still in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a store next door known as Boxmore. Unlike Gar's, this store sold to villains only, and it primarily produced weapons and, most notably, robots. In his office, a rather round boss with pale green hair on one side of his head and gold cybernetics covering the other side of his head was preparing an attack against the bodega and waiting for his robots to be built. He was the head of the company, and his name was Lord Boxman. He heard the alarm go off.

"ROBOTS!" called Lord Boxman. "Report to my office immediately!"

Three robots then ran into the office, one red with one eye and brain contained inside a dome, one yellow with a half-circle head and large legs and hips, and one green with dark hair, a pointed head and nose, and spiked shoulder pads. Their names were Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond.

"It's time to go back out and destroy the plaza," he shouted. "You prepared?"  
"Indeed we are," said Raymond. "I've prepared us a grand entrance! We will be unstoppable together!"  
"Yeah! I'd like those losers to try to get past us this time!" said Darrell.  
"They don't stand a chance!" finished Shannon  
"Perfect!" said Boxman, menacingly. "You better watch yourself, Gar... I'm coming for you!"  
...  
"So..."  
"THAT MEANS GO OUTSIDE NOW!" he shouted at his robots impatiently.  
"Yes, Boxman, sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the bodega...  
"So if Rad and Enid have special powers... do you have powers too?" asked Finn.  
"Yeah!" said K.O. "Let me show you!"

K.O. began to concentrate. He took a deep breathe, raised his fist in the air, and then threw it in front of him, letting out a punch... a tiny flame whimpered out.

"Uh... is that it?" asked Finn.  
"N- No, hold on! Let me try again!" said K.O.

K.O. concentrated again. He took another deep breathe, raised his fist in the air, and then punched... still nothing but a tiny flame.

"Aw, that's cute!" said Star.  
"It's not supposed to be a cute flame! It's supposed to be a power fist!" said K.O. "L- Let me try again!"

K.O. concentrated once again. He punched... still nothing.

"Well, okay, I'm still new to having my powers," said K.O. "But I've been in a lot of fights with Enid and Rad. I'm still a pretty skilled fighter. Right guys?"

Enid and Rad looked at K.O.

"Oh, yeah, you got good hustle," said Enid.  
"What she said," said Rad.  
"Aw, you guys are so sweet!" said K.O.

Finn and Star looked at each other knowingly and puzzled.

"Well, with or without powers, you're still one thing," said Star.  
"And what's that?" asked K.O.  
"Huggable!"

Star then tackled K.O. with a large hug. K.O. laughed.

"Okay! You made your point!" laughed K.O.

Just then, the gang heard an explosion outside the bodega.

"What the bloop was that?!" asked Finn.  
"K.O., Rad! We've got visitors!" called Enid, before turning to Finn and Jake. "Lord Boxman's sent some of his robots to attack the bodega."  
"Ooh, perfect timing!" said K.O. "Guys, you stay in here! You're about to watch me fight some robots!"  
"We'll come too!" said Finn.  
"No thanks," said Enid. "You stay back here!"  
"We've done this like a million, bajillion times," said Rad. "We've got this."  
"You sure?" asked Finn.  
"We're sure," said the two.  
"Don't worry," said K.O. "At least now you'll get to see me in action!"  
"Ooh! I wanna watch!" said Star. "Sounds exciting!"  
"Sounds dangerous!"  
"Stop talking and hide!" said Enid, pushing the gang to the bodega.

The box opened revealed to open the three robots.

"Greetings! Lakewood lamers!" said Darrell.  
"We've prepared something extra special for you!" said Shannon.

The three got into a line and started shaking their hips.

"And-a one, two, three-" went Raymond before being rudely interrupted.  
"Can you hurry it up please?" said Enid. "This chapter's long enough as it is."  
"Excuse me?!" shouted Shannon. "How dare you ruin our surprise?!"  
"Ray spent all night coming up with the choreography himself!" said Darrell.  
"You ungrateful cads!" sobbed Raymond.  
"We were even going to have a surprise guest appearance from Jethro!"  
"I am Jethro!" said a blue, tracked robot that followed them.  
"Let's just fight already!" said Enid, charging after the robots.

And the battle commenced. Each robot faced off against one hero.  
Darrell got out a laser cannon arm and blasted after K.O. K.O. was quick to dodge Darrell, and gave him a kick in the eye.  
"Gah! My eye!" said Darrell. "You little twerp!"

Darrell then got out his spiked fist and swung it around. K.O. jumped off of it and hit him in the head from above. But Darrell got back and smashed K.O. flat with his fists. Darrell then kicked the squished K.O. into the air and shot at him with a laser before he could get back to normal. K.O. then fell back down to ground. Darrell spun his arms around like a propeller and ran after K.O. K.O. got back up and jumped in the air. But Darrell launched himself into the air and the two began to get into a giant kick battle while flying in the air.

Meanwhile, Raymond went after Enid. Raymond clawed after Enid, but she poofed into a log before he could hit her. Raymond quickly looked around, and Enid then popped up behind him and gave him a kick in the head. Raymond shot back at Enid with a net from his cannon. Enid got trapped in a net, and then Raymond got a combo of punches and kicks at her in the body. Enid kicked through her net upon being flung into the air and shot power kicks at Raymond. Raymond countered back at Enid with his chest cannon, to which he shot at Enid with dodgeballs, completely putting out her flaming power kicks and pelting her to the ground.  
Shannon went after Rad. Rad got out his telepathic powers, but Shannon turned into a giant blanket and wrapped herself around Rad. Rad managed to free himself from Shannon sending her to a nearby wall. Rad shot power pokes at Shannon, which we dodged all of. She then turned herself into a hammer and tried to slam into Rad.

"Woah! Look at her!" said Jake. "She can shapeshift like me! Cool!"  
"Jake!" said Finn.  
"What?" asked Jake. "It's investing!"

Just then they heard a scream off screen. Shannon had managed to hit Rad, who was now a flat pancake. Enid was next to him still struggling to try to kick Raymond from the ground. And K.O. and Darrell were still in the air, kicking each other frantically, but K.O. was starting to lose energy.

"Surprise laser!" went Darrell, and he did a cheap laser shot at K.O., sending him to the ground with the other two.  
"Now we've got ya!" Shannon shouted. "We finally won against you loser! Finally!"  
"Wait 'till boss hears about this! He'll be so proud of us!" said Darrell innocently.  
"It's not over yet!" said Raymond. "Time to finish these guys once and for all!"

"Oh no!" said Finn. "We gotta get out there now!"  
"Right!" said Star and Marco.

Raymond got out his arm cannon, Darrell got out his fists, and Shannon got out her arm buzzsaws. Just then, a giant fist came and hit the robots from the side.

"You mess with them! You mess with us!" called Jake.

Star, Marco, Finn, and Jake got in front of the three workers.

"You look like you could use some help!" said Finn.

K.O., Enid, and Rad got back up and joined the four.

"Who are you dorks?!" asked Shannon.  
"Just a couple of friends from another land!" said Star. "Water wave!"

Star shot a gust of water at the robots.

"I'm rusting! You will pay for that!" said Raymond.

* * *

In the sky, Ice King and Ludo were flying in the air in search for their nemeses. Ice King had Ludo being carried inside a baby carrier around his chest. Ludo was not enjoying his ride.

"Do I have to wear this?!" asked Ludo. "It's completely demeaning!"  
"It's easier to carry you like this," said Ice King. "Besides, you look adorable in it."  
"How dare you call me adorable?!" asked Ludo. "I am the ruler of the monsters!"  
"Alright then, then you can just hop on my back," said Ice King.  
"...I don't want to... it's comfy in here."

Ice King smiled.

"That's what I thought," said Ice King.  
"Do you even know where to look?" asked Ludo.  
"Not really. I was just hoping we'd see a boy in a white hat somewhere."  
"WHAT?!" asked Ludo.  
"Look! I see him!" said Ice King.

Below, the Ice King saw what appeared to be a boy with a white top walking down the sidewalk in a town.

"Wait, are you sure that's-"

But the ice wizard didn't listen. Ice King made a nosedive for the figure and flew right in front of the boy, scaring him.

"Ah!"  
"I found you, Finn!" laughed Ice King. "Now tremble before- wait..."

It wasn't Finn that Ice King had found. It was instead a boy with white hair and an orange shirt looking pale in the face from fear.

"Oh, uh, sorry," said Ice King. "Thought you were this other kid I knew."

Ice King flew off, leaving the boy still in a state of shock. He rubbed his eyes as if what he saw wasn't real.

"Come on, Lincoln! Hurry up and help us unload these!" called a voice.  
"C- Coming..." said the boy.

But that's another story...

"Nice going, genius," said Ludo.  
"What? It looked like him!" said Ice King. "It's hard to see from this distance!"  
"Then maybe instead of flying around aimlessly, we could just someone if they've seen Star and her friend. Shouldn't be too hard to notice a mewman. Trust me."  
"Alright, then," said Ice King. "You're the expert here."

Ice King then saw a blue jay and a raccoon raking leaves in a park nearby.

"Hey, look. There's two suckers over there!" said Ice King.  
"First, let me get out of this thing! I refuse to let anyone see me in this position!"

"Ugh!" groaned Rigby. "I'm sick of raking all of these leaves! What's the point in raking them anyway! We're just making room for more leaves to come and make a mess for us to clean up!"  
"I know, dude," said Mordecai. "I just want to get back inside and finish up on Zombie's Return."

Mordecai looked up and saw something flying towards them.

"Wait, what's that?"  
"Excuse me!"  
"Ah!" screamed Mordecai and Rigby.  
"Who the heck are you weirdos?!" asked Rigby.  
"Well, gee, aren't we gentlemen here," sneered Ludo. "If you must know, I am Ludo, ruler of Castle Avarius and all monsters of Mewni!"  
"And I am Ice King! Ruler of the Ice Kingdom and seeker of love in Ooo!"  
"Wait... Ooo and Mewni... where have I heard of those?... Oh yeah! You must be where Finn and Star come from," said Mordecai.  
"So, you know Finn and Star then?" asked Ludo.  
"Duh, that's what he just said," said Rigby.  
"We're uh..." said Ice King. "Acquaintances of them... we're very good friends with the rulers of their kingdoms. And we've been trying to look for Finn and Star all day."  
"Really? 'Cause I'm getting a lot of evil vibes from the little guy," said Rigby.  
"Dude!" said Mordecai.  
"Who are you calling little?!" snapped Ludo.  
"Control yourself..." said Ice King sternly.  
"Sorry about my friend," said Ice King. "He's, uh, I little bit feisty today. But seriously, you mind telling me where Finn and Star went to so we can be on our way?"  
"Yeah, I think they wanted to go to some bodega or something," said Mordecai. "I've never heard of it."  
"...'bodega'?" asked Ludo confused.  
"What's that?" asked Ice King.

Mordecai and Rigby eyed each other.

"H- here, let me get this."

Ice King then pulled out a map and handed it to Mordecai.

"Maybe this will help," said Ice King.  
"Mmm..." said Mordecai, eyeing the map carefully. "Oh, there's one there. Try looking there."  
"Alright, thank you for your assistance," said Ludo. "Now we've got them in our clutches!"

Ice King and Ludo laughed as Ice King took off into the air.

"Hey!" cried Ludo.  
"Sorry!" said Ice King, flying back down to get Ludo.  
"You wanna ride on my back this time?" asked Ice King.  
"...the carrier is softer," said Ludo.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other nervously.

"Dude, I think we just made a huge mistake," said Mordecai.  
"Yeah..." said Rigby.

...

"You wanna go finish up Zombie's Return?"  
"Yeah I do!" replied Mordecai.

* * *

"Rainbow fist!" called Star.

Darrell was then punched into K.O., who then leaped at Darrell and gave Darrell a giant punch, sending him back into the lab.

"No fair!" called Darrell.

Enid and Marco then surround Raymond. Raymond, tried shooting both ways, but Enid and Marco ran and slid in circles around Raymond. Raymond shot a dodgeball from Raymond's chest, but Marco swooped in front beneath Raymond and kicked Raymond's leg, knocking him over. Enid kicked around Raymond on her legs and shot him back into the lair with a final power kick.

"Not the face!" called Raymond.

Shannon tried to swing her arms around with her buzzsaws, but thanks to Jake's extending limbs, he was able to avoid all of them, getting his arms and legs all around the robot. He then punched, kneed, and kicked Shannon. Rad used his levitation powers to throw him into the air, where Jake body slammed the twister Shannon like a giant parachute, who then shot Shannon out of himself like a cannon right back into the lair.

"You suck!" called Shannon.

And Finn... he had to deal with Jethro.

"Um..." said Finn. "This is really my enemy now?" said Finn.  
"I am Jethro!" said the blue robot.

Finn just stood there, staring at the robot as it moved slowly towards Finn. Then the robot ran over Finn's foot.

"Ouch!" said Finn. "That actually hurt!"

Finn then kicked the Jethro robot and sliced it up with his sword.

"I ammmmmmm..."

"And that's what happens when you mess with the Radicles!" said Rad.  
"You guys did it!" said K.O.  
"Nah, man," said Finn. "We all did it!"  
"But..." said K.O. "You guys were the ones who did all the fighting... all I did was almost get pummeled and then helped afterwards."  
"What?" asked Finn. "No way! You were awesome out there! I saw how you kicked that one robot's butt! You were totally algebraic out there!"  
... "It means you were cool, man..."  
"Oh," said K.O.  
"Y' know, I can totally see why you work here! A place for heroes could use a tough kid like you!"  
"You really mean it?... Thank you, that means so much coming from you!"  
"Yeah, thanks for coming to our rescue basically," said Enid.  
"Not that I needed any sort of help of course," said Rad smugly. "But, uh... thanks."  
Enid sniffed. "Well, we better get back inside."  
"Yeah, all this robot combat is starting to bore me. It's too easy."  
"Is it? Because it looked like you guys were struggling," said Finn.  
"Bye."

Enid and Rad launched back into the bodega. K.O., however, stuck around.

"That was awesome!" said K.O. "You guys were great out there!"  
"It was nothing," said Star. "All it took was a little teamwork!"  
"Those guys are real dorks," said Finn.  
"Though I have to admit, it was kind of embarrassing that I almost lost back there."  
"Hey," said Finn. "You have nothing to be bummed out about! You put on a great with those robots. You just needed a little help."  
"Yeah! You were awesome!" said Star  
"You got my my respect, dude," said Jake.  
"Thanks, guys! I think I'm gonna like being friends with you!"  
"Aw... that's so wholesome!" said Star.  
"Oh, I forgot to ask," said K.O. "What brought you over to Gar's in the first place?"  
"We were just wanting to look around outside our town," said Marco.  
"We were thinking of heading to the beach next after looking at your hero's bodega, which by the way, is really awesome," said Star.  
"The beach? Hey, I have a friend who lives on the beach! At Beach City!"  
"Wait, you mean you've been outside your town too?" asked Marco.  
"Yeah! Haven't you?" asked K.O.

Marco looked down embarrassed.

"Hey, maybe I can introduce to my friend, Steven! He's one of the nicest guys I know! He'd love to meet you!"  
"Yeah, man, that sounds cool," said Finn. "The more the merrier!"  
"Great!" said K.O.

"Guys," K.O. called to Enid and Rad. "I'm gonna be going with the new guys for a bit!"  
"Have a day," said Enid casually.

* * *

"GRRAAAAH!" roared Lord Boxman. "You dumb hunks of junk had one job!"  
"That really hurts!" said Raymond.  
"Not like it was our fault," said Shannon. "Those guys at the bodega had some extra help with-"  
"I don't want to hear your excuses!" scolded Boxman.  
"It was a boy and his dog and then there was this girl and boy and-" said Darrell.  
"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES!" scolded Boxman once more with a grown head.

The robots shrank in fear.

"You should've planned ahead if they were going to get extra help! You never cease to disappoint me!"  
"We're sorry, sir!" said the robots.  
"I am Jethro!"  
"Get out of my office..."

The robots ran out immediately. Now all the boss could do was rant to himself at his desk. Being the boss of a company, he was very sophisticated about it...

"It's not fair! It's not fair! Why can't those people just let me attack their bodega for once?!"

...or not really. Then, Boxman heard a knock on his door.

"Hey, sir. There's someone-"

Darrell was immediately blasted into smithereens by Boxman.

"What did I tell you about interrupting me when I'm in the middle of wallowing in my misery?!"  
"Sir, there's someone here to see you," said Raymond. "Some blue guy and his creepy young bird thing... eugh."  
"Stop insulting me!" said Ludo.

The two villains entered the room and approached Boxman hastily.

"Wha- who let you in?!" asked Boxman.  
"We got in through your ceiling," said Ice King.  
"How many times do I have to tell you robots to quit leaving the ceiling open when you barge in?! Anyway, who the heck are you and how can I get you out of my office?"  
"Woah, woah! That won't be necessary," said Ludo. "We just so happen to be the most well-known rulers of all the land. Ludo, ruler of Castle Avarius!"  
"And Ice King ruler of-"  
"Never heard of you," said Boxman. "But if you are rulers, then I'm interested."  
"Well, I'm sure you've heard of this K.O. kid then," said Ice King. "That kid who took down your robots over there?"  
"...what about him?" asked Boxman.  
"Well..." said Ice King.

* * *

Half an hour ago...

'You know it's not everyday I get the chance to meet with a fellow ruler," said Ice King. "Usually most people would call me a freak and tell me to get out."  
"Really, now?" asked Ludo.  
"I mean, is it too much to ask for a little love towards me? That's all I want."  
"Don't we all..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I- I mean, whatever, yeah that sucks," stammered Ludo hastily.

BOOM!

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Ice King. "Wait... it's them!"

The two flying villains saw Finn and Star battling a trio of robots. But they weren't alone. They were alongside a boy, an alien, and a lady.

"What is going on?" asked Ludo. "Who are these losers?"  
"I don't know," said Ice King. "...but these robots do look kind of sweet though."

Ice King and Ludo decided to stand back and watch these robots try to take down the heroes defending the bodega. Eventually, they watched the robots each get sent back Boxmore's one by one. Ludo groaned at the robot's defeat.

"And it looks like we got ourselves another brat to deal with..." said Ludo. "They've made themselves a new friend. That kid."  
"And another villain to join our group!" said Ice King.  
"What?" asked Ludo. "Those robots got their butt kicked!"  
"But they did put up quite a fight," said Ice King. "Come on, you clearly saw those guys were doing their best..."  
"...you think we should speak to whoever runs those guys?"

* * *

"And that's when we flew in and stopped by your office... right now," said Ice King.  
"Okay... what does this have to do with me exactly?" asked Boxman.  
"It just so happens that that kid got some help from our arch nemeses," said Ludo. "Star Butterfly."  
"And Finn and Jake."  
"...ROBOTS!" called Boxman.

Boxman's bots entered the office.

"What was it that you said was helping the bodega?" asked Boxman.  
"Two boys, a dog, and some weird girl," said Shannon.  
"Does that ring a bell?" asked Boxman.  
"Yeah, that sounds like them," said Ludo.  
"We were hoping if you would like to join our little team to put an end to their forces!" said Ice King.  
"Pssh. Unless you guys have some kind of army or something, don't come talking to me-"  
"Oh, so it's an army you want?!" snapped Ludo. "It's an army you'll get!"

Ludo pulled out dimension scissors and opened a portal.

"Monsters! Get over here!" screamed Ludo.

The monsters then fled to the office through the portal.

"You call sir," said Buff Frog.  
"...I stand corrected," said Boxman. "And what about you?"  
"Hey, sir!" said another Darrell robot.

Ice King blasted the Darrell bot with his ice powers, trapping him in an ice block.

"...I got ice powers," said Ice King. "...AND A PENGUIN ARMY!"

The Ice King then pulled from behind a him a gang of penguins.

"...you say that like you're proud of that," said Ludo.

Boxman grinned devilishly. "Count me in!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes! With my robots, your powers, and your monsters we will be unstoppable! Gar's bodega will crumble down before me!"  
"I will get my hands on that wand!"  
"And I will finally get the love of my life that I deserve! Ooh! We'd be like one big family of villains!" said Ice King.  
"Ew, no," said Boxman.

Shannon entered through the door. "Sir, there's a-"

...

"I'll come back when you're not doing... this."  
"Get out, you! I only wanted to show you off," said Ludo to his army.  
"Can we at least do the evil laugh now?" asked Ice King.

Ice King, Ludo, and Lord Boxman all let out a maniacal laugh together. It was a start of a beautiful trio... at least beautiful in the eyes of Ice King.


	8. Steven Universe

Beach City was surrounded by a beach with water that glimmered beautifully under the sun and a huge and high slope that lead to a cliff next to the city. Underneath the cliff was a giant sculpture of some sort of woman. Finn and Jake were amazed by their surroundings. Finn especially was amazed at how many humans there were. For all of his life he thought he'd never see others like him, that he was destined to be the only human alive. But now, he was passing by other people like him. It made him happy... but at the same time, strange. Finn couldn't pin point exactly what it was, but he felt almost as if he was losing something special about him.

"Yo, man," said Jake. "What's with the large woman on there?"

"I don't know, but it's pretty isn't it?" said K.O. "Hey, I think Steven should be around here somewhere."

"Star! What are you doing?" asked Marco.

Star poked her head out of a sand castle.

"What?" asked Star. "I wanna see what the insides of these castles look like! Are Earth castles really this small?"

"...I don't like being this close to the ocean," said Finn. "Does he have to live so close to it?!"

"What's with you and the ocean?" asked Marco.

"...it's personal," said Finn. "Let's just stay away from the water please."

Sitting at the sand near the water was a boy in a red t-shirt with a star in the center, blue jeans, red sandals playing a ukulele by himself and staring into the blue shining sea.

"That's why the heroes, of, this, world... believe in... Hmm?"

Steven then noticed a group of kids heading his way.

"Hi, Steven!" called K.O.

"K.O.!" called Steven.

K.O. then jumped on Steven and climbed onto his head and shoulders.

"Hi, K.O.!" laughed Steven. "How's my little power bud doing?"

"Great, Steven!" said K.O. "Hey, I wanna introduce to some new friends I made!"

"Hey, there!" said Jake.

"Guys, this is Steven. My best friend," said K.O.

"Hi, Steven!" said the gang in unison.

"Steven, this is Finn, Jake, Star, and Marco," said K.O. "They're heroes from another world!"

"Uh, they are. Not me," corrected Marco.

"Hi, Steven! Nice to meet you!" said Star, with rainbows flying around her.

"Aw, hi," said Steven. "So do you guys go on missions?"

"Actually we just go on adventures whenever we come across one," said Finn.

"Oh. Well, I'm part of the Crystal Gems, and we go on missions to other other worlds too... well, mostly the Crystal Gems. And we help protect the Earth too."

"That's awesome," said Finn. "But who are the Crystal Gems?"

"That's a sweet name," said Jake.

"Oh, they're a team of Gems who came to Earth from Outer Space!"

"...woah," said everyone else.

"There's Garnet, she's tall and really strong, there's Amethyst, she's a bit wild, but that's what make her a lot of fun, and Pearl, she's super smart and nice."

"Wow, sounds like you got a mathematical team there," said Finn.

"So, Steven," said K.O. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, I'm doing great! The Gems are out on one of their missions and I'm here just singing a song I wrote to myself..." said Steven.

"A song?" asked Finn. "Can we hear?"

"Please?" asked Star, giving puppy eyes.

"Alright, then," Steven chuckled. "It's a song about me and my friends, the Crystal Gems."

Steven strummed his ukulele... and sang.

"If you're evil and you're on the rise

You can count on the four of us taking you down

'Cause we're good and evil never beats us

We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas

We are the Crystal Gems

We'll always save the day

And if you think we can't

We'll always find a way

That's why the people of this world believe in

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!"

"And that's all I got so far," Steven laughed bashfully.

Finn, Jake, Marco and K.O. applauded Steven.

"That was amazing!" Marco exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, dude. You got talent," Finn added.

"I wanna have you songwriting skills!" Said K.O. excitedly.

Star was resting on Marco's shoulder.

"Star! Star!" said Marco.

"Huh, wha... oh, sorry," yawned Star. "That was a great song, Steven."

"I think you lulled someone to sleep," said Marco.

Steven laughed.

"Aww, thanks you guys," said Steven with a blush.

"It almost sounds like the theme song for a tv show." Said Marco.

"Nah, who'd want to hear that?" said Steven

...

"So, you said you protect this beach," said Finn. "What do you do when you do that?"

"Well..." Said Steven, awkwardly. "It's mostly the gems who do most of the fighting. I... still have problems with my powers."

"You have powers?" asked Finn.

"I can make a shield... though it only seems to appear whenever it wants to," said Steven.

"Aw, Steven," said K.O., hugging him. "I know what that's like. I'm trying to be as good of a hero as Enid and Rad too."

"Aw... now I see why you guys are friends," said Star. "You're so precious together."

"Yeah. I guess you could say we're power buddies," said Steven.

"Power buddies in training you mean!" said K.O. jumping on Steven's head.

Steven and K.O. laughed playfully.

"Hey, stop that!" said Steven. "You're tickling me!"

Then, Star jumped in.

“Hey, let me get into on this!”

Star then tackled K.O. and Steven and rolled around in the sand. The three laughed as Star hugged them both.

“Aw, you both are so adorable!”

"Star, come on!" said Marco. "Give them some space!"

"But Marco! They're so cute together!"

K.O. giggled. "You're really friendly, Star."

"Yeah!" said Steven. "You seem like a lot of fun."

Star then put a heart on Steven's nose with her wand.

"Thank you!" said Star.

"You're magic looks like a lot of fun. Maybe you cou-"

Steven then suddenly began to feel something under his arm. K.O. did too. Star looked cheekily at the both of them.

"Wha- NO! AH! STAR!" said K.O.

"STOP! SHE'S TICKLING US!"

"I got you both!" she playfully said.

K.O. and Steven helplessly flailed around, trying to get out of Star's grasps. Finn and Jake laughed.

"Star, seriously, this is cute and all, but this needs to stop," said Marco.

"Oh, alright," said Star, letting the two go.

“So, how long have you and K.O. been friends?” asked Finn.

“Oh, well, actually, I used to live here long ago.”

“Really?” asked Finn.

“Yeah!” said K.O. “My mom used to live here back in her hero days. We’d use to come to this beach to meditate… I wasn’t very good at it though.”

“Then one day, I found this little guy playing near my home. He was a lot of fun, ad since then, we hit it off pretty well,” said Steven.

“Wow, sounds like you guys go back a while,” said Jake.

“Yeah,” said Steven. “We do. So, K.O., any luck with your power fist today?”

“…eh, almost?” said K.O. “And how about you and your shield?”

“…hasn’t shown up for a while,” said Steven.

“Aw, I’m sure, you’ll get the hang of it,” said K.O.

“Same to you, bud,” said Steven.

“At least they have the right spirit,” said Finn.

Suddenly, they heard a strange sound.

"What was that?" asked Finn. "Jake, tell me that was your stomach..."

"Nah, man. I just ate those chips," said Jake.

"Sounds like trouble then!" said Finn.

"Well, we know who's gonna solve that problem!" Said Star with determination.

Steven sighed. "I'll see you guys after."

"Come on!" said Star, lifting Steven. "We'll do it together!"

"Ypu sure that's a good idea?" said Finn. "I mean, what if-"

"Finn," said Marco. "I think I have a good feeling about Steven."

Finn looks at Steven, and while hesitant, he decides to give him a chance.

"Alright," Finn responded. "Let's do it together."

When they approached the city, the found was appeared to be a dark blue creature with crab legs, giant arms, and a hunched back with a large gem on its head.

"Wait... is that..." Finn asked.

"A gem monster!" Steven exclaimed. "Guys! We have to stop it!"

"Don't need to tell me twice." Marco replied.

"I got this!" said Finn, pulling out his sword.

"Wait! You can't hurt it though!" said Steven. "We don't want to damage the gem!"

"What? Why not?!" asked Finn.

"I- I'll explain later," said Steven. "For now, we just gotta get it to poof!"

"Poof?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, poof! When it's had enough!"

Star ran up to it and gave the creature a blast of her wand.

"Narwhal blast!"

The narwhals hit the monster from behind, turning it's attention towards the kids.

"I think you provoked him, Star!" said Marco.

"Not a problem!" said Finn.

K.O. and Finn ran up to the monster and jumped on him from behind, wrestling the monster from behind.

"How do you like that?!" asked K.O.

Jake, meanwhile, ran off. He had an idea of his own.

"Star! Do the jellybean thing you did!" said Marco.

"Jellybean hallucination mist!" went Star.

...but the spell didn't work. The monster ran past the jellybeans like it was nothing.

"I don't think a monster without eyes can hallucinate!" said K.O.

"Then maybe it would like a taste of me rainbow fist!" said Star.

Star then spawned a giant rainbow fist that soon wrestled with the monster. Steven was watching nervously. He couldn't just stand there and let his friends fight like this.

"I have to do something!"

And he ran off towards the monster. But the monster flung the two boys off its back and towards Star and Marco, pummeling them.

"I got this!" said Jake, who was on top of one of the buildings, and he jumped, turned into a blanket, and wrapped himself around the monster.

"You alright, K.O.?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" said K.O.

"We're not..." said Marco. "Wait, where's Steven?!"

Finn turned back and saw Steven running in front of the monster, trying to talk to it.

"Stop hurting my friends!" called Steven. "Please! You don't have to be this way!"

"Guys, you better do something quick!" called Jake. "I can't hold on for much longer! Woah!"

Jake was then thrown off the monster towards Star, Marco, and K.O., sending them flying for a distance. The monster then turned its attention towards Steven.

"Steven! Look out!" said Finn, and he darted towards the alone boy.

Finn jumped in front of Steven and gave the monster a punch in the face, which only angered it. Steven and Finn ran around the monster.

"We could really use that shield of yours," said Finn.

"I wish I could get it to work!" said Steven, looking down at his bellybutton. "Come on!"

"I think it's best if you go back with the others! I'll take care of it!"

"But Finn, I think I can try-"

"Steven! Get back!"

The monster then leaped towards the two.

"I know my shield can work!" said Steven. "I just need some time!"

"We don't have time! Just go back before you get into trouble!"

Steven became increasingly worried.

"Ah, forget this!" said Finn.

He pulled out his sword and tried fight off the monster as it swung its arms at him... Finn then dived and made a stab at one of the monster's legs... but the sword didn't work.

"WHAT?!" said Finn. "Why isn't this working?!"

The monster's skin was too strong to be stabbed through. The monster took notice of the boy and rammed his head into the ground, pounding on Finn. Steven gasped and ran up to the boy.

"Finn!" he called. "No!"

The monster suddenly then jumped in the air and was falling towards Finn and Steven.

"Steven! Finn!" called Star.

"Finn! Look out!" said Steven, and he hugged Finn, bracing for the attack.

There was a loud bang and an explosion of dust.

...

But as the dust cleared, Steven and Finn found themselves under a giant pink shield blocking them from the monster as it roared and tried to attack them.

"S- Steven," said Finn. "Is this-?"

"It is!" said Steven.

"Steven!" called Finn excitedly. "You're shield!"

"I did it!" said Steven. "You okay, Steven?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" said Finn. "How are you doing this?"

"I- I don't know!" said Steven. "I saw you were in trouble and it... sort of happened."

"Huh," wondered Finn.

Soon, Jake, K.O., Star, and Marco got back into the scene.

"Steven! You did it!" said K.O.

"Woah! Go Steven!" said Star.

"Impressive," said Jake.

But the celebration soon ended as Steven's shield disappeared just as Star, K.O., Jake, and Marco got back into the scene. A beam of bunnies landed on the monster. It went off of Steven's shield and ran to the monster.

"How are we going to stop this thing?! My sword doesn't work for some reason."

"I- I don't know!" said Steven.

"What could be strong enough to fight it?"

"The only thing strong enough would be itself! Duh!" called a voice from behind.

"Um, who are you guys?" asked Finn.

"You guys are back!" called Steven.

"I think we're starting to tire this thing out!" said Star, dodging the monster's attack.

"So why is he still fighting?!" called K.O., getting frustrated.

Just then, a group of tentacles appeared out of the monster.

"What?! This thing has tentacles too?!" asked Marco.

Just then, a whip attacked the monster from behind.

"Hey, loser! Over here!"

A purple woman holding a whip stood by the monster fiercely. She had long, large lavender hair, and wore a grayish purple tank top, black pants with purple stars on the knees, and white shoes. On her chest, popping out of the tank top, was a round purple gem that appeared to be... an amethyst. She was also quite teasing too.

"Amethyst!" cried everyone, except Jake.

"Who?" asked the dog.

"Come over, here!"

The monster lunged forward. Amethyst dodged and the creature rammed it's head against the wall.

"Haha! Sucker!" called Amethyst. "Over here!"

The monster turned around and ran after Amethyst again, then it jumped in the air. But Amethyst ran to the side and the creature landed on its stomach on the hard concrete ground.

"Had enough?!" called Amethyst.

As the creature got up, another figure appeared in the battle. This one was a thin, tall woman with ivory skin, light blue eyes, a pointed nose, peach hair, and a pearl on her forehead approached the scene. She wore a sleeveless, blue top with a star in the middle and a translucent chest, a silk ballet skirt around her waist, short salmon leggings, light-green socks, and slip-on ballet flats. She was indeed graceful, which could only be one gem.

"Get back! It looks like you could do with some help!" she called.

"Pearl!"

"Uh, who again?" asked Jake.

Pearl blocked the monster's tentacles and arms with her singular sword as everyone watched impressed. The gem then slid underneath between the monster's legs. The monster tried to reach for the gem but ended up flipping on its back instead.

"Woah! Not bad!" complimented Finn. "She's almost as good as me with the sword!"

"Almost?" asked Steven confused.

Pearl ran and leaped over the monster's stomach. The monster, still on its back and struggling to get up, attempted to try to catch her with its tentacles, but it ended up wrapping its own legs and trying its tentacles into a knot in the process.

At last, one more figure made her way up to the creature. The last Crystal Gem, much taller than the other ones, had maroon skin and a cube-shaped black-haired afro. She also had an orange triangular pair of shades, a black and crimson bodysuit with shoulder pads, long black gloves, a pink-magenta star on her chest, and two red gems on her hands.

"Go Garnet!" called Steven.

"One more blow should do it!" called Garnet.

As the creature continued to struggle, its lunged its body towards Garnet. Garnet kept it in place by punching against it with her gauntlet. Finn watched in amazement with each blow to the creature. When the time was right, Garnet ran up to it and gave the monster one blast in the head., sending it skidding into a wall. The gem monster, all out of energy and still struggling to get out of its position, was defeated.

POOF!

The giant creature exploded into a cloud of dust. All that remained was a little gemstone on the ground where the monster was.

"Finally," said Garnet.

"Wow!" said Finn, running up to the three heroes. "You guys were amazing! Like you with your whip! You totally had that monster beating itself nuts!"

"Aw, thanks," said Amethyst. "It was nothing!"

"And you with your sword! That was some pretty impressive work there!"

"Oh," said Pearl, flattered. "Thank you."

"And what about you and those massive things! You went all POW! on that thing's face!"

"I know," said Garnet. "It's what I do best."

"Thanks for getting rid of that thing! It was-" said Marco, hi-fiving Amethyst, before being grabbed and rubbed in the head by Amethyst. "AH!"

"Haha!"

"Um... who are you guys again?" asked Jake. "I'm still in the dark on what just happened."

"Jake, these are the Crystal Gems!" said Steven. "Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl!"

"Hey."

"Whattup!"

"Hello."

"Thanks for helping us back there," said Marco. "I thought we were gonna keep wrestling with that thing forever!"

"Yeah," said Finn. "I never thought to use the walls as a weapon. I was just gonna keep throwing my fists at its face."

She then turned to where the monster was and picked up the gemstone.

"What?" asked Finn. "All that fighting for this? What is that?"

"It was what you were," said Garnet bluntly. "A corrupted gem."

"They were gems that were just like us," said Pearl.

"But then they went all crazy and went all PRSSSSSSH! and then they turned into those hideous things!"

"Amethyst!" said Pearl. "Well yes. They turned into those things and it's our job to make them poof, so we can then contain and heal them."

"Wow. You really are heroes," said Finn. "Oh, speaking of which! Steven you mind telling these guys about what happened?"

"Oh! Yes!" said Steven. "Guys! I got my shield to work!"

"We know," said Garnet. "We saw."

"You know about Steven's shield?" asked Finn.

"Of course, we do," said Garnet. "Though, we've only seen Steven do it once... and that was when he was eating cookie cats."

"How did you get it to work this time?" asked Pearl.

"I don't know. Finn was about to be attacked by that Gem monster and then my shield just came right out of nowhere and saved our lives! Though it didn't work when Star and the others got attacked somehow."

"Man, that shield just can't make up its mind! Can it?" quipped Amethyst.

"Amethyst, not helping!" snapped Pearl.

Pearl then turned and saw an admiring Star staring at her face.

"Gah!" screamed Pearl.

"Hi, I'm Star! You're really cool!"

"Um... thank you?" said Pearl.

"Hi, guys!" said K.O., climbing on Garnet's head. Garnet just patted K.O.'s head.

"Guys! These are the Crystal Gems! I told you they're the best!"

"Oh hey! Steven's little friend guy is here!" said Amethyst. "'Sup little dude!"

"Hi, Amethyst! Hi, Pearl!"

"Aw, hello, K.O.," said Pearl. "Who are these people you brought with us?"

"How's about we introduce ourselves when we get a bite? I'm starving!" said Jake.

"Well, all that fighting has really worked up an appetite," said Amethyst. "I say we go and get something to eat!"

"Who wants pizza?" asked Star.

"Yeah!" shouted everyone.

"Um, perhaps," said Pearl.

"Oh, hey Steven!" called Finn.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there," said Finn. "That was pretty cool."

"Aw, you're welcome," said Steven.

"Sorry the Gems missed your shield appear," said Finn. "That must have been a bummer."

"Are you kidding?! That was amazing! I actually got my shield to work!... I still don't know how to get it to appear, but... MY SHIELD APPEARED! I'VE GOT A POWER!"

"Yeah! Go Steven!" said K.O.

"Steven! Steven! Steven!" chanted Star.

"Aw, thanks guys! You guys are great!" laughed Steven.

"I knew there was a reason we were best friends!" said K.O.

* * *

"Agh!" cried Enid and Rad, wincing.

"Dude, what was that?" asked Enid.

"I felt a giant punch in my heart..." said Rad.

* * *

“Sorry, man for doubting you,” said Finn. “That was really cool!”

“Aw, it’s alright,” said Steven. “I know you were just looking out for me. I can definitely see why you’re a hero, Finn.”

“I hope I can be as awesome as you one day,” said K.O.

“K.O… you already are,” said Steven.

Star squealed at Steven and fell over next to them.

“You guys are so pure,” said Star.

"And you are so ticklish," said K.O.

"...don't you two dare," said Star.

Suddenly, K.O. and Steven piled on Star and started to playfully tickle her.

"This is for before!" laughed K.O.

"Now we're even!" laughed Steven.

"AH! THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU GUYS! I WAS JOKING BEFORE!"

"Hey dudes, you wanna chow down here? 'Cause I'm gonna take all the pizza!" said Jake.

"Oh no, you don't!" said Finn, running after Jake.

The gang followed. Star was still laughing on the ground.

"Uh, Star," said K.O. "We stopped. You can get up now."

Star froze for a second.

"Oh..." she said.

* * *

"I still don't get the appeal of eating..." said Pearl.

As for our villains, they were in a conference room back in Boxman's. Now that they had a team of rulers, robots, and monsters... and penguins that outnumber the heroes by a longshot, they had to come up with a plan to try to defeat the heroes. Boxman was standing in front of a whiteboard while Ice King, Gunther, Ludo, Buff Frog, the Boxman Bots, and a few other monsters were sitting at the table.

"Alright, guys," said Boxman. "So how are we going to deal with these guys?"

"Why do we need a plan?" asked Ludo. "All we need is my monsters to attack, grab the wand, and we'll be good!"

"Well, if you're army is so good, how come you don't have that wand yet?" asked Boxman dismissively.

"My failures are none of your business! Besides, not like your robots can do any better!"

"Says the one who leads an army of idiots!" laughed Boxman.

"Hey!" cried the monsters.

"Well, at least my monsters have more strength and integrity than your rust buckets!" said Ludo. "I mean, they can't even take down a child!"

"Hey!" cried the bots.

"Don't you call my robots disappointments! Only I get to scold them about it!"

Ludo and Boxman growled at each others' faces.

"Alright, guys, break it up!" said Ice King. "Let's get back to the subject at hand here! If the heroes can work together, then so can we!"

"Come on, army! Think! How can we get a hold of that wand?!" scolded Ludo.

"Bots! I demand a plan now!" scolded Boxman.

"How about we all get inside a box, disguise it as a package, and then when they least expect, we blast them in the face from inside!" said Darrell.

"Uh, I'm claustrophobic," said one of the monsters.

"Oh, get over it you baby!" said Shannon.

"I'm not getting in a box," said Buff Frog.

"Neither am I," said Ludo. "How about we find all the biggest spiders, ride on them, and-"

"Spiders?! Please!" said Raymond. "I'm not touching those things! They'll ruin my style!"

"You mean it isn't already," said a bear-like monster.

"Wha!"

"Hey, nobody insult Raymond except me!" said Shannon.

"O- Or, how about we let Ernesto do all the destroying of heroes! Since he is the best after all!" said a purple, spherical robot in a top hat.

...

"Ernesto, who invited you?" asked Boxman.

"...I'll see myself out," said Ernesto.

"I just came up with a brilliant new dance. The monsters will all line up behind Boxman and will all do a synchronized dance that I came up. Observe-"

"I don't do dancing," said Ludo.

"Did I ask?!" asked Raymond.

"Yeah at least we're the ones coming up with ideas!" said Darrell. "We haven't heard one smart thing come out of your dumb mouths!"

"Uh..." the monster's mummered.

"How about we poop on them?" said a bear monster.

...

"You disappoint me," said Ludo. "Go to the corner!"

"Aw, man..."

"Actually," said Ice King. "I was thinking that instead of us going to the heroes, why don't we-?"

"Wow, Ludo. Nice army you got there," Boxman quipped.

"Well at least my army can put up a fight. Honestly, your robots are practically children. I knew letting them join us was a bad idea."

"Hey!"

"Rude!"

"My monsters could tear you guys up any day!"

"Oh, and you think you can take on me, shrimp?!" Boxman threatened.

"...say that again..."

"You. Think. You. Can. Take. On. Me. Shrimp?!"

"...I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Guys, wait!" said Ice King. "Let's think about this!"

"You monsters smell!" said Darrell.

"No, you smell!" said Buff Frog.

Suddenly, the monsters and robots all got into the a huge brawl on the middle of the table. A fight cloud took up nearly the entire room.

"Yeesh, Gunther, talk about uncooperative," said Ice King.

"Quack."

"Hey! How about instead of us attacking the guys! We bring the heroes to us this time?!"

The fight stopped.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"Well, it just seems like whenever we go and attack first, we always get our butt kicked, so I thought we would try something else and have the heroes attack us first..."

"...Go on..." said Ludo.

"We need to lure our heroes to a place where they can't get anymore help from their friends. And I think I know exactly the place for that."

Ice King paused for dramatic effect, before lifting his arm to shout:

"Ooo! My dimension! The people there are as dumb as bricks. It'll be the perfect place for them to try to pick a fight with us! And once they get to Ooo, we'll jump out and attack them!"

"Ohohohohoh! I like that!" said Boxman. "Bring the heroes to us!"

"So, uh, how do we exactly go about luring them..." asked Raymond.

"...I haven't gotten that far," said Ice King.

The villains had to think hard about how they were going to go about this new plan.

"I got it!" said Boxman.

"No, I got it!" said Ludo.

Ludo and Boxman growled again. Ice King was quick to intervene.

"Why don't you both say your plan at the same time?"

"Fine!" said the two leaders.

They both took a deep breathe. But I mustn't tell you what happens next, or I will spoil the rest of the story. So let's head back to Beach City to see how our friends were doing.

* * *

Later, Jake was sitting at a table when he a purple dog that looked just like Jake appeared next to him.

"Hey, man!" said the dog.

"Woah! What are you?" asked Jake, moving around the dog.

The dog seemed to copy every one of Jake's moves. Jake teared up with happiness.

"I have found my people!" said Jake.

But just then, the dog lit up and transformed into Amethyst.

"Haha! Gotcha! Shapeshifting powers!"

"What?!" asked Jake. "No way!"

Amethyst laughed and ran off.

"Amethyst!" scolded Pearl. "I'm sorry, Jake. Amethyst seems to enjoy using her shapeshifting powers like this. It's a thing Gems can do... Of course, I never do that sort of stuff."

"Dang..."

Pearl patted the disappointed Jake on the head.

"I'm sure you'll find 'your people' some day."

"Hey, why was that in quotes?"

"Um... err..."

"Hiya, Pearl!" said Star.

"Gah!" screamed Pearl. "Please don't do that! What do you want, Star?"

"Nothing. I just thought I'd come to say hi. I think it's cool you guys are magic like me!"

Pearl paused.

"...what?"

"You know... you're magic?"

"Excuse me, but our powers are not... 'magic'. We're created with powers that we learn to control from our gemstones! We don't need any ridiculous stick to do our bidding."

"Oh... that's cool!" said Star, who seemed unaware of Pearl taking offense.

"Wha-?" said a confused Pearl. "Did you even listen to-?"

"I can make all sorts of things with my wand! I can make bunnies, kittens, puppies, and even talking bean bags!"

Star then poofed a bean bag to prove her point.

"'Sup?" said the bean bag.

"...and this is supposed to appeal to me how?" asked Pearl.

"Pearl, be nice," whispered Steven. "She just wants to be your friend. I mean, how could you hate a face like this?”

Steven jokingly scrunched up Star’s face. Pearl couldn’t resist adoring.

"I- I mean, it certainly is... new," said Pearl. "Never met a... what was you were called?"

"Mewman," said Star.

"Right, those," said Pearl.

"Do you wanna see some of the spells? I'm eager to make friends!"

"Uh, well, actually, I don't-"

"Okay then! Sunshine Smiley Ball!"

A small sun with a face on it appeared over Pearl... then it turned into a raincloud and poured over Pearl.

"Whoops..."

Amethyst burst out laughing. "Oh man! Star! That was great!"

Pearl groaned.

"Oh, you need me to get a towel? I got it!" said K.O.

"Star, why don't you go and see if Amethyst would like to try out some of your... 'magic'?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah, come on. Let's see try your wand on Garnet. That'll be funny!" said Amethyst.

Star and Amethyst took off. Steven tried to cheer Pearl up.

"Come on. You have to admit," said Steven. "She is really keen."

"Yes... I guess," said Pearl. "Though she is certainly... strange. And I don't appreciate her making such assumptions about me. I mean, gem powers being magic... really."

"She was just asking," laughed Steven.

"Yes, well," said Pearl, flicking away the cloud.

"Hi, again, Pearl!" said Star.

"Gah! Stop doing that!" said Pearl.

"I almost forgot," said Star.

Star then wrapped her arms around Pearl and hugged tightly, much to Pearl's discomfort.

"Gyoooh!" cried Pearl.

"Hahahaha!" said Star. "Okay, bye for real now!"

Steven laughed.

"See? She doesn't mean any harm," said Steven.

"Mmm..." said a still off-put Pearl.

"So, Garnet," asked Finn. "What do you like to do when you're not battling?"

"...stuff."

"Cool," said Finn.

Amethyst and Star were sneaking behind the large gem.

"Okay, and... go," said Amethyst.

Star blasted a beam of bunny on top of Garnet, and they landed all over her head. Amethyst and Star burst out laughing at how ridiculous Garnet looked. Garnet then grabbed one of the bunnies, and then threw them at Amethyst and Star's faces.

"Ah!" said Amethyst.

"We've been pelted by adorableness!" said Star.

"Ooh! I wanna be pelted by adorableness too!" said Steven.

Star threw a bunny at Steven's face. Steven giggled and threw it back at Star. Then, K.O. joined in and rapidly shot bunnies everywhere.

"Now, that's funny," said Garnet.

And just like that, the heroes had befriended the Crystal Gems.


	9. Twilight Sparkle

This time, Finn, Jake, Star, Marco, and K.O., now joined by Steven, were now in a quaint little town in yet another part of the Mation Isles. Here, there were even more humans like Finn... It gave Finn that strange, but sad feeling he had from Beach City. Again, he felt as if something was missing from him.

"Hey, Finn," said Jake. "Is something wrong?"  
"You ever feel like you lost something special?" asked Finn. "But you don't know what it is?"

Star looked around Finn.

"Uh... well, you have your sword, hat, and backpack, so I don't know what it is you lost," said Star.  
"Yeah, man!" said Jake. "You shouldn't be sad here, dude. Aren't you excited about exploring this new world?"  
"Yeah, you're right," said Finn, but his feeling was still inside him. "I don't know what's gotten into me..."  
"So... where do you want to go now?" asked Star.  
"Why don't we go and check out that 'mall' you were talking about?" asked Finn.  
"Ooh, yeah we should!" said Star. "There's a lot of places to check out there!"  
"Maybe we can check out that frozen yogurt!" said K.O. "Ooh, that's really good!"

Once inside, the gang all decided to spilt up.

"And we'll all meet back here for frozen yogurts?" said Marco.  
"Yeah!" said everyone else.

And everyone parted ways.

As Finn looked around, he still saw humans walking all around him. More people who were just like him... making him no longer the only human in all the land. Normally, he'd be excited over the thought of seeing another human, but somehow, he wasn't his usual rowdy, fun-loving self. He decided to sit on a bench to contemplate his feelings. His moping was suddenly interrupted by two jocks, one in a green t-shirt and one in a maroon jacket, standing in front of him, laughing.

"Look at this guy!" laughed one of them.  
"Hey, uh," said Finn puzzled. "Can I help you?"  
"Yeah. Answer us this!" said one of them. "What's with the dumb hat on you?"  
"Excuse me?!" asked Finn offended.  
"He looks like a cute little bunny rabbit!" said the jock. "How about you go and hop back to where you came from?"  
"You dudes do not want to mess with me!" said Finn. "You wanna fight?!"  
"Ooh, the little boy is gonna hurt us," said the jock. "So scary!"  
"Oh, you jerks are gonna get it now!" said Finn.

But before he could do anything, one of them grabbed him from behind.

"Hey, how'd you-"  
"Aw, sweet dude! The bunny's got a sword!" said a jock, holding Finn's sword. "Took it while he was doing his crying like a little baby!"  
"Give that back muffin top!"  
"Aw, even his insults are cute! You really think we'll take you seriously, dork?!"  
"You will when I shove my fist in your face!"  
"Ooh! You're such a big boy! What are you gonna do?! You're worthless!"  
"Why are you two so strong?!" asked Finn.

Finn was then kicked the jock holding him in the knee.

"Ow! What was that for?!" asked the jock, letting him go.

Finn then made a kick at the other jock in the face, who then let go of the sword and tossed it into the air. Suddenly, the sword began to move on its own.

"Woah! What's going on?!" said the jock.  
"Dude, what are you doing?" asked the other. "Stop that!"  
"I can't! It's moving on its own!"

The sword then made its way to a young adult with dark purple hair with a magenta streak, dark purple glasses, a lavender sweater with a star symbol on it, a white-collared shirt underneath, a purple skirt, and purple slip-on shoes with purple-striped knee-high socks. She had her hand out towards the sword, as if she was using some sort of telekinesis power to move the sword and was glaring at the two bullies.

"I think you have something that doesn't belong to you!" said the lady.  
"What the-?" said the jock holding Finn, letting him go.  
"Whoa, are we tripping?" asked the jock. "Gah! Snap out of it! Give us back that sword! We had it fair and square!"  
"Unless you wanna get pulverize too woman!" said the other, releasing Finn. "Let's get her dude!"

Finn dropped to the floor and watched as the two jocks made a run for it for the new figure.

"Look out!" said Finn.

Quickly, he made a leap for one of the jocks, landed on his head and wrestled with it. This made him run into the other jock.

"Hey! OW!"

"Lady! Look out!"

The lady leaped out of the way in time as the two jocks fell over on the ground.

"Kid!" screamed the purple lady. "Lead them over here! Run here!"

Finn nodded and ran to the spot where Twilight pointed at, which was somewhere next to her at a distance. The jocks got up.

"Grr! Get him!" called one of the jocks.

The two jocks bolted for the boy.

"What now?!" asked Finn.

"Wait for it..." said the purple lady.

The two jocks got closer to Finn.

"Now! Over here!"

Quickly, Finn leaped towards the lady to get out of the way. Twilight then whipped out her other hand and quickly swooped a bench in front of the two. The bullies ran head first into it and laid there in pain. Then, the lady levitated the bench into the air at a height just above her head. Finn watched in amazement. She definitely wasn't like the other humans in the mall for sure. The two jocks were holding each other on the floating bench.

"I think this belongs to you," said the girl, passing the sword over to Finn.  
"Oh, you two are so going to get it now!" yelled Finn.  
"That won't be necessary," she said calmly, gesturing to the bench.  
"Hey! Hey! Put us down!" said one of the jocks in fear.  
"Yeah, weird girl! We were only just joking around!" said the other. "Please! We're afraid of heights!"  
"I'll only put the both of you down if you promise to stop harassing this kid."  
"And never lay a single finger on another living person ever again!" said Finn.  
"Aw, do we have to?"

The lifted the bench once more.

"EEEEEH! Okay! Okay! We'll stop!"  
"Just put us down please!"

The new figure slowly lifted down the bench.

"Come on, man! Let's get out of here!"  
"Right behind you!"

The two jocks jumped off the bench and ran off like mice while Finn and the other lady laughed.

"I don't think we'll be seeing them anymore," said the lady. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, thanks," said Finn. "That was pretty cool fighting you had there!"

"Oh, I'm not really much of a fighter," said purple lady. "But I do use my powers to protect others from harm. It was really easy to stop those two jocks. I mean, they both never left each other, which made them a really easy singular target, and they both ran at a very consistent pace, so it was easy for me to know exactly when to throw the bench in front of them at a time and position to catch them perfectly off-guard."

"How'd you guess all that?" asked Finn.

"All about calculating your surroundings," she replied.

"...gee, you're really smart," said Finn. "I'm Finn by the way."  
"My name's Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."  
"That's a cute name," said Finn. "My friends just call me Finn the Humans!"  
"...okay," said Twilight.  
"Yeah, that name doesn't really mean much here," said Finn. "I'm from another dimension where I'm the only human."  
"And might I ask why you're carrying a sword with you in the first place?" asked Twilight.  
"You never know when you might need it," said Finn.  
"Well, you might want to put that away," said Twilight. "We don't carry swords in public areas."  
"Um... alright," said Finn. "If you're sure. But enough about me, how come you can move things without, like, touching them? Wait... are you wizard?!" asked Finn excitedly.  
"No, not exactly," said Twilight. "Actually it's because of I'm an Element of Harmony."

"...that some kind of cult?" asked Finn.

"...what? No," said Twilight. "It comes from this little geode right here."

Twilight pointed to the geode on her necklace.

"I'm one of the Elements of Harmony. The seven most important parts of friendship that keep Canterlot and the Mation Isles in harmony."

"Wow... that's pretty big," said Finn.

"What's someone like you doing here?"

"Oh, I was checking out the electronic shop over there!" said Twilight. "They have a sale on a tablet laptops, which are perfect for research! And I might or might not have bought myself one... or two."

"Oh," said Finn.

"After today, I'm gonna try to finish up on that new app I'm building for myself. It's can go through the periodic table, retrieve any element by a user's request, and search for old and new info on them. Isn't that exciting?!"

Finn had no clue what she was talking about. With all of her scientific babble, it reminded him of Princess Bubblegum.

"...I'm here because of some friends I'm hanging out with," said a confused Finn.

"Woah, this is really sick," said a voice form Twilight's backpack.

Outside popped the head of a dog. A purple dog with green hair at the top.

"Spike! What did I tell you about recording things with my phone?" asked Twilight.

"And miss out on that whole battle?!"

"Woah, a talking dog?!" asked Finn.

"Yeah, this is my dog, Spike," said Twilight.

"Hey! Caught the whole thing. You look pretty cool!"

Spike handed Finn the phone.

"Who's this girl in the picture you're singing to?" asked Finn.

"Gah! No no no! That's the wrong video!"

Spike swiped the phone Finn's hand, then handed it back. Finn watched himself scream and wrestle the heads of the jocks.

"Ha! I do look really cool! Thanks!"

"Any time," said Spike.

"You know, I have a talking dog too!" said Finn. "His name's Jake, only he's not with me at the moment. I should totally go get him! But first... about the Elements of Harmony thing?"

"Hey, Twilight!" said another voice.

Another woman, this time with red and yellow fiery hair, a black leather jacket over a red t-shirt, tight jeans, and shin-high leather boots, ran up to Twilight.

"There you are. What happened? I heard someone screaming and something about being scared of heights- oh, hi there. Who are you?"  
"Hi. I'm Finn. Finn the Human."  
"Oh, hello. Finn the... human, I guess," responded the lady creeped out.  
"Uh, sorry. He's from another world," said Twilight.  
"Oh, is he now?" asked the lady.  
"Finn, this is my friend, Sunset Shimmer."  
"Hi there!" said Sunset friendly.  
"You're really not weirded out by how I'm from another dimension?" asked Finn.

Twilight and Sunset looked off into the distance awkwardly.

"Oh, you know, we've met people, like... you before..." murmured Sunset. "So what have you been up to?"  
"We just got through with teaching two bullies a lesson!" said Finn.

Twilight cleared her throat.

"Well, she did mostly. She actually saved me," said Finn.  
"I had to do something. Poor Finn here was being picked on those two guys who just ran by," said Twilight.  
"Ha! That explains all the screaming," laughed Sunset. "Hey, we're all waiting for you at the froyo place over there!"

"Oh, sure!" said Twilight.

Finn followed the two.

"Hey! Can I come?" asked Finn. "I wanna know more about this... Element of Harmony thing you got going on."

"Oh I can tell you about it too!" said Sunset. "I'm one of the Elements of Harmony myself!"

"Really?" asked Finn. "What's your power?"

"Think of an animal," said Sunset. "But don't say it."

"Um... okay," said Finn.

Sunset then grabbed Finn's arm and her eyes glowed.

"WOAH! What's going on? Is she possessed?!" asked Finn.

"Nope... she's just using her power..." said Twilight.

Sunset's eyes stopped glowing.

"You were thinking of a... fish with the head of a... skunk?"

"Woah! That was what I was thinking of!" said Finn.

"Mind-reading. That's my power," said Sunset. "That and being the top player in video games and being a creator of comic books. Totally... Come on. I'll show you to the others!"

At the frozen yogurt shop nearby, five other ladies were waiting at the tables.

"Where is Sunset with Twilight?" asked the one in white.. "She's taking a dreadfully long time to find her."

"I'm sure she'll be back soon. Reckon Twilight can't have gone far," said the lady in orange.

"Well, they better hurry!" groaned the one in blue. "Otherwise, I'm just gonna start with them!"

"Hmm... how many sprinkles do you think I could fit in my mouth?" asked the one in pink.

"Um... guys..." whispered the one in yellow. "I think they're here."

"Hi, guys!" said Sunset. "We're here!"

"Hey, finally!" said the blue girl, zooming over. "We saved you a seat!"

"Did you get the right flavor?" asked Sunset.

"A berry blast and cherry mix for Sunset and a blackberry and vanilla mix for Twilight!" said the lady in pink handing over the yogurts to their friends. She then noticed the boy in the hat.

"Oh, hi," said Finn. "I'm Finn. You must be Twilight's fri-"

"And for you a blueberry and green apple mix!" said the pink lady. 

"Woah, wait, you got me one already! How did you know?!"

"You didn't think I'd forget to get one to the new guy in town!" said the pink lady.

"New guy in town?"

"Remember? You said hi to me back in the town!" said the pink lady.

* * *

_"Hey, fellow human!" he called to girl in pink hair._

_The girl gasped, jumped in the air and took off._

* * *

"...oh, yeah, I remember," said Finn. "Sorry for freaking you out like that."

"Freak me out?! Why would I be freaked out by a new friend! When I saw you, I just knew I had to get you something special! I was hoping we'd meet up again, and now here we are!"

"...well, uh, thanks," said Finn. "Very thoughtful of you..."

"My name's Pinkie Pie by the way!" she said. "It's really so nice to meet you!"

Finn took a look at the figure smiling at him. She had pink puffy hair, a pink and white t-shirt with a picture of balloons on it, dark pink shorts, and pink, white-laced sneakers. She also had a large heart-shaped fanny pack around her.

"Huh, Pinkie really is a step ahead with stuff like that," said the lady in blue. She then zoomed around Finn crazily.

"'Sup, Finn. I'm Rainbow Dash," said the lady in blue, leaning on Finn's shoulder. "Bet you've heard of me..."

The blue lady had long, shaggy rainbow hair, a blue short-sleeved jacket over a sports jersey, blue track shorts with rainbow lightning bolts on them, and blue sports sneakers with white cloud patterns on them. She also had a picture of a thundercloud with a rainbow lightning bolt on her jersey. The lady proceeded to juggle a soccer ball on her knee.

"Haha, don't mind her. She just wants to show that she's the best," laughed the cowgirl in orange, shaking Finn's arm. "I'm Applejack. Pleasure all mine!"

The cowgirl had an orange, plaid button-down shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and a large cowgirl hat. A soccer ball went flying over her head.

"Woah, nelly! Careful with that, Rainbow Dash!" said Applejack.

"Ha, sorry."

The lady in white took a closer look at Finn's hat.

"Oh, my!" she said. "That hat is absolutely marvelous!"

"Oh, this," Finn laughed. "Had it since I was a kid. Glad to know someone appreciates it."

"I love it!" said the lady in white. "I'm Rarity by the way. Expert at fashion if I do say so myself."

Rarity had purple, curled hair, blue eyeliner, a white fashion coat, long white skirt with a picture of three blue diamonds on the bottom of it, and purple high heels. 

The last girl behind Rarity was a lady who wore a yellow strap-sweater with an image of pink butterflies on it, green yoga pants, and pink slippers twiddling her thumbs.

"Hi there!"

The lady screamed and fell over in fear.

"Woah, woah! Didn't mean to scare ya!"

"No. It's alright," she whispered. "I didn't think you were, uh, going to speak to me. That's all."

...

"I'm, uh... Flut...," she whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Finn.

"It's Flu... sh-..." she whispered again.

"Her name's Fluttershy she said," shouted Rainbow Dash.

"...yeah," said Fluttershy. "...I like your hat. Looks like a bear."

"Yeah, see, that's what I was going for! But apparently some people think it looks like a bunny. It's really nice meeting all of you!"

"What brings Finn here?" asked Rarity.

"Finn and Twilight just got back from teaching two bullies a lesson about picking on others!" explained Spike eagerly.

"Really now," said Applejack.

"Yep! Check it out!"

Spike pulled out his phone and showed the others the video of Finn standing up to the bullies, Twilight saving him, and then Finn wrestling the head of one of the jocks.

"Wow!" said Rainbow Dash. "You're awesome!"

"Serves them right for picking on you to begin with," said Applejack.

"Not the most elegant... but still quite impressive," added Rarity.

"It's kind of scary," said Fluttershy.

"So, Finn," said Applejack. "Pinkie said you were the new guy in town? Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Land of Ooo. It's another dimension," said Finn. "It's got all sorts of crazy people, creatures, lands, and there's all sorts of adventures my friend and I go on! I actually have another friend who is from here who brought me to this dimension!"

"So, wait, you're a human from another dimension?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"...yeah," said Finn.

The others looked at each other in disbelief.

"That... is... awesome!"

"What's your home world like? Is it fun?!" asked Pinkie.

"What are the decors there like? Are they as fashionable as you?" said Rarity.

"What animals do you have there? I bet they're all adorable!" asked Fluttershy.

"What adventures do you go on? Do you get to kick any bad guys' butts?" asked Rainbow.

"What's the land like? You guys travel through mountains, hills, fields?" asked Applejack.

"Who are your friends? Are they all as cool as you?" asked Sunset.

"Am I supposed to ask a question too?" asked Spike.

"Guys! I don't think Finn has the time to answer all of your questions!"

Finn looked down.

"...wellll..."

...

"Ooo is a really big place where all sorts of magic and adventure is to be had, and yes, it's a lot of fun, especially when the towns throw parties. Yes, the towns are all really distinct and are really fun to look at and so are the people, and thank you for the compliment. Yes, we have all sorts of animals in Ooo and even ones that aren't on Earth, and yes, the animals are all adorable. Yes, we do get to kick bad guys' butts, but we also get to save princesses, find lost treasures, or just go to place 'cause we feel like it. The lands really depend on what part of Ooo we're in. There are mountains, towns made of candy, towns made of grass, towns made of clouds, towns made of snow 'cause in Ooo it's a wild card! And outside of a few bad guys, most of the people in Ooo are really cool and friendly. And no, you don't have to ask a question, but you may if you want to... yeah that's about it."

...

"Wow..." said the group in unison.

"I wish we could go there," said Applejack. "That's sounds amazing!"

"Yeah! Totally!" said Pinkie.

"Are any of your friends here on Earth too?" asked Fluttershy.

"Actually... yeah. Well, three of them are already living on Earth, one of them lives in Ooo with me and is a dog, and one of them is from a completely different dimension but has now moved here."

Finn looked at the time and then thought of something.

"So, what are you guys into?" asked Finn.

"Oh, well, sports are my thing!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hard work, strength, and above all... apples," said Applejack.

"Oh, uh... I like animals," said Fluttershy.

"Fashion if you couldn't tell," said Rarity.

"PARTIES!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Cool," said Finn. "Hold on! I'll be right back!"

Finn dashed off to find some other people. "Save my spot!"

"...uh, okay," said Sunset. "Where's he off to?"

"I think he has a surprise for us," said Twilight.

"Well, we can watch the video again," said Spike, pulling out the phone.

* * *

Later, Finn came back with a few surprises next to him.

"Hey guys!" said Finn. "I brought some new friends of mine. I think they'd really like to meet you!"

Next to him appeared a yellow dog, a blonde girl with hearts on her cheeks, and a boy in a red hoodie.

"Alright, alright, Finn! We're coming!" said Marco. "What do you want?"

"Hey, look, it's that place you guys were talking about!" said Jake, before noticing the gang. "Hey, who are these chicks?"

"I like their looks!" said Star.

"Guys, meet Star, Marco, and Jake," said Finn. "Guys meet Twilight and her friends! Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset, and Applejack! I ran into them just now and I thought you guys would like to meet them."

"Ooh! I love those hearts on your cheeks!" said Pinkie. "And I like your boots!"

"Speak for yourself..." muttered Rarity to herself. "Personally, I think it's a bit flashy."

"And I love your hair and-" Star gasped. "What is that around you?"

"It's called a fanny pack!" said Pinkie dramatically.

"Star's the one I said was from another dimension," said Finn. "And I think you'd like that Star is magic!"

"Magic?! Really?"

"Uh-huh!" said Star excitedly. "Check it!"

Star then beamed up a row of sparkly rainbows over her head with butterflies, bunnies, and puppies.

"...wowowowowowowowo-WOOOOOOW!" Pinkie burst. "That is awesome!"

"Wow, that is gorgeous!" said Rarity, before recollecting herself. "I mean, it's alright, I suppose."

Pinkie and Star grabbed each other hands.

"You wanna be friends?"

"Forever until the end!"

They both then started laughing.

"Aw, come on, Rarity," laughed Applejack. "You know you wanna."

"I- I don't understand what you are- Please show me more of your beautiful spells!"

"Of course I will!" said Star.

Then, Finn showed Marco to Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Rainbow, AJ. This is Marco. I figured since you guys like seem to like brawling, you two would get along."

"Uh, hey," said Marco. "You guys seem pretty cool. I like the hair thing you got going on."

"Thanks," said Rainbow, leaning back. "I mean, no one can pull of a streak of rainbow like I can."

"Actually, I was referring to the cowgirl," said Marco.

Rainbow Dash fell out on her chair.

"Ha, really?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah, I like how you got it all smooth and rounded like that! Kind of like Star's."

"Aw, wow, thanks," said Applejack. "Never really saw myself as fashionable."

Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Yeah, well, me neither," said Rainbow Dash smugly. "I'm more about body work anyway."

"By the way, did you know that I'm a green belt in karate," said Marco boastfully.

"Are you now?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah! I'm pretty good!" said Marco.

Marco then kicked and chopped in the air, until he accidentally punched a wall. Marco yelled in pain. Applejack and Rainbow couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh, ha... I meant to do that," laughed Marco.

"Not bad," laughed Rainbow Dash. "I've been working on some karate myself too."

"Really?" asked Applejack knowingly.

"I have," boasted Rainbow. "Watch!"

Rainbow stood on one leg on her chair to do a crane kick pose... she slipped and fell over right after. She too yelled in pain.

"Hahaha!" laughed Applejack.

"You alright?" laughed Marco.

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine!" said Rainbow. "I... uh... meant to do that too."

"Honestly, you two," laughed Applejack.

"And lastly, Jake, this is Fluttershy. She's really into animals," said Finn.

Fluttershy noticed the shapeshifting dog extending his arm.

"How you doing?" asked Jake.

"Whattup?"

"Oh my!" said Fluttershy, getting excited. "I've never seen a dog like you before!"

"Hey, Finn, I think she likes me," said Jake smugly.

But that mood was about to end for Jake... Fluttershy ran to Jake and lifted him in the air.

"Ow, you are so cute!" said Fluttershy, pinching Jake's cheek.

"Ow! Hey, stop that!" said the now annoyed Jake.

"Aw, you're so squishy!"

"You can let go of me now!" said Jake.

"What kind of dog are you?" asked Fluttershy. "Are there more of you out there? Can I be friends with all of them?"

Finn laughed. "So much for being macho."

"Aw... how cute," said Star.

"Fluttershy, please put Jake down," said Twilight.

"Oh, I'm sorry," whimpered Fluttershy. "I didn't mean to be a bother! I was just only asking!"

"Hey, woah! You don't need to apologize," said Finn. "Jake is pretty cute."

"Hey!" said Spike. "A fellow talking dog! Cool!"

"And who are you, kid?" asked Jake.

"Name's Spike," said Spike. "I like your shapeshifting powers!"

...

"I've met my people," said Jake. "For real this time."

"Never met a dog like you before," said Sunset. "I'm Sunset. So tell me do you like gaming?"

"Yeah!" said Jake. "I'm basically the champion at Ooo... but I'm more of a card person."

"Oh really, so tell me... how much do you know on pocket monsters?" asked Sunset.

"...what?" asked Jake. "Tell me!"

Finn laughed as Twilight approached him.

"Wow! These guys are really getting along!" said Twilight. "This was a really awesome idea of yours! Although, didn't you say you had more friends joining with you?"

"Oh, uh, they said they had to go to the bathroom. They'll be here and then I can introduce them to you," said Finn. "Oh I totally forgot to ask! Hey, yo ladies!"

Twilight's friends all paused.

"Sorry to interrupt but, uh... since you happen to be Twilight and Sunset's friends, do you girls by any chance happen to know anything about the Element of Harmony?"

The group all looked at each other with blank stares... then burst out laughing.

"Uh, I didn't really think what I asked was that funny," said Finn.

"Do we know anything about the Elements of Harmony?" said Rainbow Dash. "Dude... we are the Elements of Harmony!"

"The what?" asked Marco.

"Here's we'll show you," said Sunset.

"We're the Elements of Harmony!" said Twilight. "The seven most important pieces that make up the magic of friendship!"

"Applejack! Element of honesty and power of super strength!"

"Rainbow Dash! Element of loyalty and power of super speed!"

"Pinkie Pie! Element of laughter and power of exploding sweets!"

"Fluttershy! Element of kindness and power of animal communication!"

"Rarity! Element of generosity and power of diamond formation!"

"Sunset Shimmer! Element of redemption and power of telepathy!"

"And Twilight Sparkle! Element of magic and power of telekinesis!"

"Together, with the geodes we yield, we are... the Elements of Harmony!" finished the gang in a pose.

The others applauded at the performance.

"That was awesome! You're like a superhero team!" said Finn.

"Thanks," said Sunset. "The intro was my idea."

"You guys are magic too? That's so cool! Can you show us!?"

"Of course! Do you like sprinkles?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie grabbed some sprinkles from her fanny pack and tossed them into a cup of frozen yogurt, which then burst into a large explosion covering Pinkie and Star.

"...AWESOME!"

"I know right?!"

"Alright, let me handle this," said Twilight, carrying a napkin with her power and wiping the two down.

"Hey," said Marco. "How about showing me some of that power of yours?"

"Gladly," said Rainbow Dash, who then ran around the mall and back at the spot. "Wanna see me do it again? Or did you blink?"

"Your power is cool... but I was actually talking to Applejack again," said Marco.

Rainbow Dash fell to the ground in annoyance as Applejack laughed.

"Sure thing, kid," said Applejack, who then lifted up a table for him.

"So, wait, what kinds of animals do you talk to?" asked Jake. "Do you talk to them like you are with me or?"

"Oh no," said Fluttershy. "It's much different than this. Allow me to show you."

Fluttershy made a loud bird call. A swarm of birds flew in the mall and landed on Fluttershy's arms.

"Aren't they just adorable?"

Just then, an eagle landed on Fluttershy.

"Woah! Cool!" said Jake.

"Weird... I don't remember calling him..." said Fluttershy.

Finn watched as all of his friends chatted amongst each other like they were best friends already. At first, he was really happy to see everyone getting along so well like he wanted... but as he watched the group use their powers more and more... it started to make him feel all down again. Twilight took notice of this.

"Finn, are you alright?" asked Twilight. "What happened?"

"Uh, I gotta go... I think I should go see if my other friends are on their way," said Finn.

And he ran off from the tables.

"Well, I hope he comes back," said Rarity. "Otherwise, he's gonna miss out of my powers."

Rarity then pulled out a large diamond shield in front of her, and then spiraled more diamonds above her just to show off.

"I think I should go follow him," said Twilight. "I'm worried about him."

As Finn made this way alone with him and his thoughts, he heard a loud scream in the distance.

"Oh no..." said Finn. "I know that scream..."

Somewhere in the halls, Steven and K.O. were being thrown in the air by two teenagers.

"Stop! I can't take this anymore!" screamed Steven.  
"Hahahaha! Yo, heads up!" said the jock in maroon carrying Steven.

He hurled Steven at the jock in green.

"Lame! Try this!" said the green jock.

Then, he pitched K.O. at the maroon jock.

"That was weak dude!" laughed the maroon jock.  
"Stop it!" screamed K.O. "If I had my power fists I would-"

He then crushed K.O. into a ball and started bouncing him like a basketball.

"Hahahaha! It's funny because you're so light! Boing! Boing! Boing!"

"K.O.! What are you doing to him?!" screamed Steven. "I'll save you!"

Steven then shut his eyes hard, attempting to open his shield... nothing.

"Why isn't it working?" cried Steven, before being thrown again.

The green jock kicked K.O. and caught Steven. K.O. flew into the hands of the maroon jock. Finn was horrified by this. It was the two jocks who had messed with him before, and now they were picking on his other friends. Finn knew he had to do something. He ran back to the others at the table, only to bump into Twilight along the way.

"Ow!" said Twilight, rubbing her arm.  
"Twilight! Twilight! We got a problem!" said Finn.  
"Finn! What's wrong?!"  
"It's those two jocks! They're back! And they're messing with these two kids who are friends of mine!"  
"What?!" asked Twilight. "I told those two... where are they?!"  
"Over there!" said Finn.  
"Hold on. I'm gonna need some help for this one!" said Twilight.

Meanwhile, the jocks continued to throw around and bully Steven and K.O., who, in the clutches of the two jocks, were helpless.

"Steven! My power fists aren't working either!" shouted K.O. "What do we do?!"  
"Only one thing we can do..." said Steven, intimidatingly, glaring at the jocks.

...

"HEEEEEEEELP!" cried the two boys.  
"Aw, you waiting for your mommies to come and get you?" asked the maroon jock.  
"Nope, he's waiting for me!" said a figure.

It was Finn.

"Oh thank goodness!" said K.O. "We can't get our powers to work and these guys are being mean to us for no reason!"  
"How many times do I have to teach you two this lesson you jerks?!" asked Finn.  
"Oh, look! It's little ol' bunny boy!" said the green jock.  
"You come back for another beating?" mocked the maroon jock.  
"Nope. I brought my friends here with me!"

From behind Finn, Jake, Star, Marco, and the Elements of Harmony appeared from behind Finn, looking like they were ready to fight the two jocks.

"...and we were wondering if you would like to have a little talk with us."

The two jocks stammered at the large group.

"How many times must I teach you lesson?" asked Twilight.  
"W- Well, we're not afraid of you!" said the green jock.  
"Yeah! What are you gonna do to us?" said the maroon jock.  
"This," said Rainbow Dash quickly.

Rainbow Dash sped and slid kicked the jocks from underneath, tripping them and catching Steven and K.O. in the act.

"Ow! What happened?!" asked the jocks.  
"Whatever man! Let's get out of here!" said the green jock.  
"See you losers!" said the maroon jock.  
"Oh no, you don't!" growled Star. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it! Web Attack!"

Two large spider webs popped out of the Star's wand and missed the two jocks. The gang ran after the jocks.

"I got this!" said Applejack.

Applejack lifted the nearest table and threw it in front of the two jocks. They proceeded to bulldoze past the tables.

"Applejack! I don't think throwing tables is gonna do anything!"

Rainbow Dash sped past and stopped in front of them.

"YOU SHALL NOT PA-"

The two jocks pushed Rainbow Dash and trampled over her, laughing.

"Ow! My everything!"  
"Dashie!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie grabbed the nearest bag of sugar...

"Can I borrow this? It's an emergency!" asked Pinkie Pie to a baker.  
"Uh..."  
"Thank you!" said Pinkie.

...and threw the bag at the jocks. It exploded in the air. Sugar flew into the jock's faces and covered their whole body.

"Ah! I can't see dude!" said the green jock.  
"Me neither!" said the maroon jock.  
"Now, Star!" said Marco.  
"Slippery butter slide!"

A streak of melted butter flew out of Star's wand and landed on the ground. The two jocks slipped and slid down the hallway... only instead of falling, they stood and slid down on the floor like ice skaters.

"Hahahaha! Thanks for the boost suckers!"  
"Man, these guys are good!" said Star.  
"We'll never get them at this rate now!" said Sunset.

Finn then saw where the two jocks were heading. He looked up at the second level and came up with an idea. He remembered the bridge that was above the mall's front entrance when they first entered.

"Guys! I got a plan!" said Finn. "Everyone hurry and get to the second floor and get to the entrance!"

A quick thinking Finn grabbed a hold of K.O.

"Hey, dude! I know you're sick of being thrown around, but I think I have an idea of how we can stop them!"  
"...aw, man..."

When everyone quickly got up to the second floor, they all got into their positions. They waited for the jocks to slid by.

"I think we lost those losers, dude!" said the green jock.  
"Hahaha! I knew those guys couldn't stop us!" said the maroon jocks.  
"Bros for life!" they said in unison.

Suddenly, they two heard screaming from above. The two jocks looked up and screamed in horror as an angry K.O. came flying towards them like a rocket.

"This is for turning me into a basketball!"

K.O. then bounced off the head of one of the jocks and then ricocheted between the two, bouncing off of their heads and stomachs. The jocks, now completely caught off-guard, slipped and fell to the ground. K.O. landed on one of the jock's back and leaped off to safety. He was caught by Twilight's levitating power.

"Now, Rarity!" screamed Finn.

Rarity then used her diamond powers to throw down a diamond in front of the two jocks at an angle like the ramp. The jocks slid off the diamond and were now in the air. The two were caught in the elongated arms of Jake and were dangling in the air. The rest of the gang made their way to Jake.

"Ah! What the heck?!" said the jocks.  
"You're not going anywhere now!" said Jake.  
"Ah! Put us down you freaky dog thing!"  
"Nope! Not this time," said Twilight. "You haven't learned your lesson quite yet."  
"I don't like hanging upside down like this!" said the green jock.  
"Me neither!" said the maroon jock.  
"Now, what should I do with these crooks?" asked Jake.  
"Well, certainly not put them down," said Twilight. "They made a promise not to hurt anyone else and they went and broke it."  
"And you picked on Steven and K.O. Only two of the most precious kids on this planet!"  
"You're not very nice," said K.O.  
"I think it's time we report you guys to security and-" said Twilight, before being interrupted by a voice from below.

A cop showed up at the entrance and looked up.

"Woah! What is going on here?!" she said. "I got a call about kids harassing people at this place!"  
"Oh, a cop! Perfect!" said Marco. "These two-!"  
"Officer help us!" said the green jock with puppy eyes. "These guys are being mean to us!"  
"They're hurting us!" said the maroon jock whined.  
"What?!" cried the rest of the gang.  
"We were just minding our own business looking for presents to give to our mommies on our birthday," the green jock cried. "When all of the sudden these bullies all decided to gang up on us and beat us up for our money!"  
"What?!" cried the rest of the again.  
"You were hurting us first by tossing us around!" Steven tried to explain.  
"No! We were trying to block you off from taking our money!" said the maroon jock. "We couldn't take the beating anymore, so we ran away as fast as we could, but then they started throwing things at us and making a mess of this beautiful mall!"

The gang's jaws dropped.

"And then they flung us into the air and now their dangling us right now for our money!" cried the green jock sympathetically. "They said they'll drop us if we don't hand it to them!"  
"WAAAAAH!" the two jocks cried.

"Officer, I can assure you that what these two are saying is false," said Twilight confidently.

"Oh, Spike!" called Finn.

Just then, from behind a rack, Spike appeared with a phone in his mouth. He dropped it in front of the cop.

"I think you'll find that I'm the one who made the call," he said.  
"...are you a talking dog?" asked the cop. "That is not normal."  
"Oh, but a shapeshifting dog that can stretch his arms is?" asked Spike.  
"He's got you there," said Jake.  
"I think you'll find all the proof is on this very phone..."

The cop picked up the phone and played the video on it.

"...you have a crush on the girl in the white dress?" said the cop. "You got issues, mutt."  
"What?!" asked Spike, swiping the phone. "No no no! Sorry, wrong video!"

Spike gave the phone back, this time with the right video playing. The cop watched as the two jocks threw around Steven and K.O. and bounced them all around. The jocks' smug expressions were no longer and were not sweating and gulping nervously.

"But how?!"

"I had Spike record everything you were doing from Finn's backpack," said Twilight. "And it just so happens he caught footage of everything you did before."

"...woah, that's one heck of a plot twist," sassed the cop.  
"And I think you'll find this isn't the only time they committed such a crime," said Spike.

Spike then showed the cop of the first time the two jocks were harassing Finn, grabbing him and his sword against his will. After watching both videos, the cop, completely ticked off, dropped the phone and slowly grabbed her walkie-talkie intimidatingly.

"Change of plans team... we got ourselves two meat-headed liars who are about to have their butts thrown behind bars!"

"Uh oh..." the two jocks said in unison.

"Hey, you were right about one thing," laughed Rainbow Dash. "You will be seeing us behind bars... only you'll be the ones in the cell!"

"Ooooooooooooh!"

"Need anything else?" asked the dog.

"Nope. I've seen everything I needed to."

"...is it too late to say sorry?" squeaked one of the jocks.

* * *

Eventually, the rest of the police arrived to put the two jocks in handcuffs and have them escorted to their cars.

"Get in! The both of you!" said one of the cops. "So, was throwing those kids like balls worth it you two?"

"We were just playing around!" said the jocks.

"Welp, that takes care of the that," said the first cop. "Thank you for your assistance citizens."

"Oh well actually we don't-" said Finn.

"Welp, Imma head out now," said the cop.

"Thanks for helping us out there!" said K.O. "Finn, who are these guys?"

"We're the Elements of Harmony," said Twilight.

"Huh," said Steven, looking at Twilight.

"Have... I met you before actually?"

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight, before blinking.

"Wait... the star on the shirt. Why does that remind me of...? Wait... no... it can't be... Steven?"

The rest of the gang was puzzled.

"You've met each other?!" asked Finn.

"And the red bandana... K.O.?" asked Twilight.

Steven and K.O. looked at each other.

"So we have met before!" said K.O. "But... I'm sorry... who are you again?"

"Don't you remember me?" asked Twilight. "The girl in the glasses and the purple sweater?"

"Purple sweat... TWILIGHT?!" said Steven.

"Wait, that's... TWILIGHT!" said K.O.

Right there, the two boys leaped at Twilight, smothering her with hugs and laughing.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you!" said Steven.

"We haven't seen you in forever!" said K.O.

"I almost didn't recognize you guys!" said Twilight. "You guys are so big now!"

"Aw, come on," laughed K.O. "I'm only 6-11."

"And look at you! You got yourself a team of super friends!" said Steven. "And you're so tall now!"

"Aw..." said Twilight.

"Wait, wait, wait... you guys know each other?" asked Sunset. "When did this happen?"

"We used to live in the same town when we were really young! Beach City!" said Twilight. "It was a long time ago before I moved to Canterlot! I met these guys just before I moved away."

"And before I moved to Lakewood Plaza!" said K.O.

"What?! This is mind-blowing!" squealed Pinkie Pie.

"I did not expect that," said Rainbow Dash.

"Awww... it's just like when Finn, Jake, and I reunited with each other," said Star.

"Yeah! This is awesome! It's like we got a whole gang back together!" said Finn.

"Oh, this is so nice to see friends get back together," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah! I wanna meet your old friends too!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Do you guys like baking cakes?" "I like baking!" asked Steven.

"Never baked a cake before, but I know I like it!" said K.O.

"Yay!" cried Pinkie Pie, hugging Steven and K.O. in the air.

"Alright, easy there," said Applejack. "How's about we just head back for some froyo?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I wasn't done with you guys yet!" said the cop. "You're not exactly off the clear yourselves!"

"...but we didn't do anything," said Finn.

"No, but you might be joining those guys in jail if you don't clean up the mess you made in the mall!"

"Haha!" laughed the jocks.

"That's an extra month just for that."

"What?!"

The gang looked back at the mall, seeing the mess of butter, sugr, webs, and tables they made everywhere. They turned back to the cop, chuckling nervously.

"We'll get right on it," said Twilight. The cops then left with the two troublemakers in handcuffs.

"You kids stay out of trouble, now! Have a good day!"

* * *

"Stupid, popo, making us clean after ourselves..." grumbled Rainbow Dash.

"Why do we have to clean this mess?"

"But we were the ones who made the mess in the first place," said Fluttershy.

"We saved the day!" said Rainbow Dash. "Heroes shouldn't have to clean up after their messes."

"Cleaning can be fun you know!" said K.O. "I sweep all the time at Gar's! Just watch!"

K.O. grabbed his broom like a hockey stick and swooped past Rainbow Dash, sweeping up all the sugar quickly.

"Whew! That kid's got some moves!" said Applejack. "He might give you a run for your money, Rainbow."

"You kidding?!" asked Rainbow Dash. "I can do better than that! Hey, K.O., you're on!"

Just then, Applejack felt a squirt of water on her.

"What the?"

"Haha! Sorry Applejack!" said Pinkie Pie.

"We were aiming for the webs!"

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" said Applejack playfully.

Applejack chased down Star and Pinkie Pie as they laughed away.

"Aaaaah!" Fluttershy screamed with a web on her face. "Get it off! Get if off!"

"Dude, calm down! Stop freaking out so much!" said Jake. "It's only a spider's web!"

"Jake! That's no way to talk!" said Steven. "Here! Here! I got it!"

Steven held Fluttershy still and grabbed the webs off of her face.

"It's alright. It's off now," said Steven. "Deep breathe, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy took a deep breathe.

"You okay?" asked Steven.

"Thank you. Yes, I am," said Fluttershy.

"Oh, these webs get all over your face and it makes everything look so... creepy."

"...do you want me to help?" asked Steven politely.

"Would you? Thank you!" said Fluttershy softly.

"No problem," said Steven. "Happy to help."

"Aw, you're so nice," said Fluttershy.

Twilight, who was cleaning the floor of the butter, then looked at Finn, who still wasn't in a chipper mood.

"Hey, Finn," said Twilight. "Everything alright? You still appear distressed about something."

"It's nothing," said Finn. "I wouldn't want to bug you about my problem."

"Come on. Clearly something is bothering you. Besides, friends help each other through their problems. So, come on. What's the problem?"

"...well... you see I... I don't know how to put it into words," said Finn. "It's really weird."

"Hey, is everything alright here?" asked Sunset, approaching the two.

"Finn, I think I know someone who can help," said Twilight. "Sunset, Finn's kind of got a problem that he can't describe."

Sunset nodded.

"Don't worry, I got it," said Sunset. "Hey, Finn, is it okay if I-"

"Go for it, man," said Finn.

Sunset put her hand on Finn and her eyes glowed. She entered Finn's thoughts and saw an image of Finn looking upset as he watched other humans in Beach City and in the mall. She then saw another image of Finn in the Land of Ooo being as happy as ever... the land where he was the only human.

"...does she always do this?" asked Finn from outside.

"Give her a moment..." said Twilight.

Sunset blinked to collect her thoughts.

"Aw, I think I get it now," said Sunset. "Being the only human in the Land of Ooo made you feel special. Didn't it?"

"Huh?"

"You used to be the only human in your world, and now that you're here in this place, with all of these other humans... it takes the 'the human' title away from you. Doesn't it?"

"...woah, how'd you-?"

"When you let me into your mind, I can see all of your thoughts!"

"Wait, that's why you've been so bummed out?" asked Star.

The others took notice.

"I don't know. When I was in Ooo, being the only human made me feel like I stood out. That everyone noticed me as a hero better, but now I'm here where being human is just... ordinary. Everyone gets creeped out when I refer to myself as 'Finn the Human' and it makes me feel... weak inside. And now I find that there are humans who have powers! I don't even have those! I mean, when Star visited Ooo for the first time, she felt like she fit in perfectly. She was a mewman who liked adventure in Mewni and she was in Ooo. In Ooo, I was a hero, but here, I guess I feel like... just a kid carrying a sword. "

"Aw, Finn," said Star, tearing up.

"That's... so..." said Pinkie Pie

Star and Pinkie Pie ran and hugged Finn crying. Steven and K.O. gave in and joined too.

"Woah, man," said Jake. "That's deep."

"Oh, we didn't mean to make you feel that way," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah," said Rainbow Dash. "We're sorry."

"It's not your fault though," said Finn.

"Dude, we're sorry we didn't notice that!" said Marco.

"Man, you need to quit being an idiot!" snapped Jake.

"Jake!" scolded everyone else.

"I'm serious though! Finn, listen to me," said Jake. "I've met a lot of crazy people in my life, I've come across all sorts of weird creatures, and I've dealt with a bunch of all sorts of wild supernatural junk, and nothing in any of that compares to the heroism that you show! I've been your friend for as long as I can remember, so trust me when I say that... dude... you're the greatest bro to ever live. You fight monsters! You go on adventures! You rescue princesses! You brave through any task even if it means you almost dying! You fight all evil head-on and protect your friends at any cost! How can you forget that?!"

Finn paused for a bit.

"Woah, you really mean that?" asked Finn.

"I do, Finn," said Jake. "I've never met anyone else like you!"

"Yeah!" Steven spoke up. "Not to mention our lives haven't been the same since you came to Earth! I mean, you helped me out with that gem monster and you helped me with my shield. Before that, I've only been able to get my shield to appear once... when I ate a cookie! Never in a battle!"

"You helped me fight off Boxman," said K.O. "And before I was starting to feel useless without any powers to fight the robots off with, but with your help, my confidence was really boosted."

"And ya- yga-" sobbed Star. "He got me to really get into my adventure side!"

"And if weren't for you, I never would've been able to reconnect with my old friends here," said Twilight.

"Not to mention it was you who came up with the plan to stop those two jocks!" said Marco.

"Even if we have powers of our own," said Sunset. "We couldn't have done it without you!"

"See man?" asked Jake. "You're not just a kid with a sword. You're still Finn the Human. The only and only!"

"Huh," said Finn. "I never thought of it like that... guess I am kind of special, aren't I?"

"Yeah!" said everyone else.

"Wow... thanks guys. That really means a lot," said Finn.

"Bring it in you guys!" said Star.

And everyone shared a hug.


	10. End of the Day...?

When it was late in the evening and the sun was setting, the gang, now accompanied by Twilight and Spike, made their way back to the Park. As they did, the seven spoke to each other.

“Wow, you have some fun friends, Twilight,” said Steven.

“Yeah, they were really cool!” said K.O.

“Yep. Those are the Elements for you,” said Twilight. “They’re really great guys.”

“So, you guys usually stop evil-doers in your time?” asked K.O.

“Sometimes,” said Twilight. “But it’s not often.”

“So… what do you do with your powers?” asked Jake.

“Helping our friends, of course,” said Twilight. “What else?”

“Do you ever use them for fun?” asked Jake.

“Not really, I don’t really like to over use my magic,” said Twilight.

“Boring!” said Star. “If you have magic, you should just use for whatever you want!”

“Actually, I can’t,” said Twilight. “You see our geodes are all connected to each other through magical energy. When one person uses the geode magic, that activation energy gets transferred to other geodes in small amounts. So if you person were to use too much energy, it builds up in the other geodes and it activates their powers. Rainbow Dash actually did that once before, and it caused a quite a lot trouble for-“

Twilight was continuing to explain how her geodes work so much she didn’t notice Star was fast asleep with her head back. Marco snapped his hand in front of her.

“Wha-?! I was totally listening…” said Star groggily.

“…and that’s why we can’t over use our magic,” said Twilight. “We only use them sparingly.”

Twilight stared at Star.

“You didn’t hear a word I said. Did you?” asked Twilight.

“Uhhh…” said Star looking towards Marco for answers.

“You’re on your own, sis,” said Marco.

“Uh….” Star continued, looking back to Twilight. “Something about… rocks?”

Jake stared at Twilight unimpressed.

“Are you really trying to apply science… to magic?”

Twilight stammered.

“Well, someone has to know how it works!” said Twilight. “There’s usually a scientific explanation for everything.”

Finn laughed. “You remind me a lot of a certain princess I know. But I don’t think you can really explain magic.”

Twilight pouted indignantly.

“Don’t take it personally,” said Steven. “I think you’re interesting. You remind me of my friend, Pearl. She’s really smart too like you.”

“Yeah,” said K.O. “You’re like the genius of the group, a very essential part of a hero group!”

“Aw… thanks, guys,” said Twilight flattered.

"Man, I can't wait for the dudes to see this vid," said Finn.  
"I know!" said Star. "Sucks, that your friends couldn't come to the Park with us."  
"Well, they all have schedules of their own to attend to," said Twilight.  
"So, who are these friends at the Park you want us to meet?" asked Steven.

Steven's question was answered sooner than expected.

“WOOOOH!” came in Mordecai and Rigby with their golf cart.

“Look out!” said Twilight.

The golf cart stopped right in front of the seven.

"Hey, Star! Finn!" said Mordecai and Rigby.  
"Oh, hi, guys!" said Star.

“Hey who are these guys tagging along with you?” asked Rigby.

“Oh, guys,” said Finn. “This is Steven, K.O., and Twilight.” He then turned to the three. “Guys, this is Mordecai and Rigby. They’re workers here at the Park.”

“Hi!” said Steven and K.O.

“Abrupt introduction aside… it’s very nice to meet you two,” said Twilight. “How do you know each other?”

“These guys saved our butts from a video game monster!” said Rigby.

“Oh, what game was it?” asked Steven.

“Destroyer of the Worlds,” said Rigby.

“…wait… you mean, that Destroyer of the Worlds?!” said K.O.

“You know it?” asked Mordecai.

“I heard of it before! Isn’t that game cursed?!” asked K.O.

Mordecai and Rigby nervously looked at each other.

“…you didn’t actually play it, did you?” asked K.O.

“Uh, sort of…” said Mordecai. “When we turned on the game, it spawned this giant head thing that attacked us in the Park!”

“And when we saw it chasing down these guys, we made sure to kill it!” said Finn.

“You should have seen us!” said Jake. “We looked real heroic!”

“It was easy too!” said Star. “Thing just repeated the same attacks over and over. I mean, talk about predictable…”

“W-w-w-wait,” said Steven. “I thought you guys were talking about a regular video game… you mean, the game came to life?”

Twilight fixed her glasses in surprise.

“How is that even possible?” asked Twilight.

“Don’t ask us,” said Mordecai. “Things like that just happen to us around here.”

“Wait, you mean this isn’t the first time?” asked Steven.

“Well, it’s the first time we were attacked by a video game boss. I’ll tell you that…”

Twilight, Steven, and K.O. looked at each other concerned. Finn, Jake, Star, and Marco did too, but knowingly.

“Oh, Mordecai!” said Rigby, changing the subject. “Show them the vid we saw!”

Mordecai suddenly remembered and pulled out his phone.

"We saw you on this video of you fighting back at these kids at the mall!" said Mordecai.  
"Wow! You did?" asked Finn.  
"Yeah! Everyone's talking about you!"  
"Wow, Finn!" said Star. "You're famous now!"  
"That's awesome!" said Finn. "But how?"

Spike looked up.

"I might have posted it on my Twitter," said Spike.  
"You have a Twitter account?" asked Twilight.  
"You never asked."  
"You were pretty sick there, dude!" said Rigby.  
"Way to show those guys who's boss!" said Mordecai. "Even when one of them had your sword!"  
"Man, I was there too!" said Jake. "How come I'm not trending!"  
"Actually... all of you guys are!" said Mordecai. "There's a second part!"

Mordecai then played another video, this time with them chasing the jocks through the mall.

"Wow! Look at us go!" said Star.  
"Wow, I look good!" said K.O.  
"That's what I'm talking about!" said Jake.  
"Aw, look how supportive replies are!" said Steven.  
"...do I really look that weird from the back?" asked Marco.  
"You guys are internet celebrities now!" said Spike. "Thanks to me of course."  
"Yes, Spike..." said Twilight. "Though next time I'd prefer it if you ask us before posting videos of us online."

"Dude, we've been on this place for a day and we're already the talk of the town!" asked Jake. "In a good way! Maybe we should come back more often!"  
"This has been one of the best one of the best days I've ever had! I got to explore the world, I got to battle bad guys, put two guy behind bars, and best of all, I made some pretty rad friends along the way! Mordecai, Rigby, Star, Marco, Steven, The Gems, K.O., Rad, Enid, Twilight and her friends..."  
"Aww..." said everyone else.  
I just wish I could visit more often."  
"If I had another pair of dimension scissors," said Star. "I'd totally give you guys a pair, so could see each other whenever we'd like and we could be friends forever and ever!"  
"Man, I wish so too," said Finn. "We might have to head back soon. It's probably getting late in Ooo too."  
"Do you have to head back so soon?" asked Twilight.  
"We only just met you today," said Mordecai.  
"Well, the Land of Ooo is my home," said Finn. "And someone's gotta be the human to protect that place."  
"And put all those evil guys in their place," said Jake.  
"I wish we all lived in the same dimension," said Star. "Like maybe if Ooo and Earth were in the same world, we could have all the fun we wanted!"  
"Yeah!" said Steven and K.O.  
"Okay... how you propose we do that?" asked Twilight. "And besides, if Ooo is anything like Finn described it, it would lead to a world of chaos. I mean, kingdoms and cities don't exactly go well together."  
"...sorry," said Star.  
"Why you gotta be such a downer?" asked Jake.  
"Just pointing out the facts," said Twilight.  
"Mordecai! Rigby!" called a voice. "I need you for something!"

Mordecai and Rigby groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry, dudes," said Mordecai. "Looks like Benson still isn't done with us yet. It was awesome meeting you!"  
"We should totally hang out some time!" said Rigby.  
"Bye guys!" said Steven.  
"Oh, by the way," said Rigby as he and Mordecai headed off. "There was this weird wizard guy and pet bird who said they were friends with you or something. I think they were asking for directions. I think you and them ought to meet or something... bye!"

"Wizard?" asked Finn. "I thought you said there weren't any wizards around here."  
"There aren't," said Marco suspiciously.  
"...oh well," said Star. "I'm sure it's nothing important. Can't we do one more thing before you guys go?"  
"And what's that?" asked Finn and Jake.

Soon, all seven were laying on the grass watching the sun set slowly.

"Wow, what a nice view from here," said Finn. "Just a chill way to end off the day."  
"Yeah," said Star. "This day turned out to be way more fun than I expected!"

“Hey, guys,” asked Jake. “You mind if ask… how long have you known each other for?”

“Oh, that’s a long time ago,” said Twilight. “My parents used to move around a lot, and one of the places we stayed at was at Beach City.”

Twilight then reminisced about her time being young.

* * *

“When I was younger, I didn’t really have too many friends. I was more of into books and doing my studies than interacting with people. This meant that I usually missed out on my classmates’ parties, skipped going to the movies, stayed behind during field trips, and never really joined any clubs. As cruel as it sounds, I never really saw the need to make friends or socialize. Then, one day, these two boys saw me sitting next to a tree by myself, just reading, and, boy, did they really want to be my friends. They tried reading whatever I read and followed me everywhere I went.”

“I think I know who those two were,” said Finn.

Steven and K.O. looked away bashfully.

“She was just sitting there all alone,” K.O. said. “We had to give her some company.”

“Yeah, they wouldn’t leave me alone for the whole day,” said Twilight. “I really wanted to get away from those two!”

“That’s not very nice…” muttered Star.

“I know that now, but back then, I just wanted to be by myself.”

“We might have overdone it a bit,” said Steven.

“So, how did you become friends with these two?” asked Jake.

“While I was trying to get away from them, this scary monster came out of nowhere and started attacking me.”

“A gem monster,” said Steven.

“You mean like the one from before?!” asked Finn.

“Sort of,” said Steven.

“And that’s when Steven and K.O., with the help of Steven’s friends, came to my rescue. They stopped the monster, and I was safe and sound. And after meeting Steven, the Gems, K.O., I realized that there was more to life in the world than just books. And that’s how I got interested in studying the supernatural of the world… but it wasn’t just that. Right before I moved out of town the next day, after seeing how much they risked to save me AND spend time with me, I realized that there was more to life than just studying. I realized that Steven and K.O… were my friends.”

Steven and K.O. shared a hug with Twilight.

* * *

“Aw!” said Star.

“Those two have really great hearts!” said Marco.

“That was a really great story,” said Finn.

“Glad I asked about it,” said Jake.

“And that’s how far we go back!” said K.O. “Our origin story!”

"Twilight, you really come a long way since then, haven't you?" asked Steven.

"I did," said Twilight. "And my stance in friendship only grew stronger when I met Sunset and the others at Canterlot High. In my old school, Crystal Preps, my old friends weren't... bad, but they were easily misguided under my horrible old principal..."

Old painful memories of being at Crystal Prep suddenly came to Twilight.

"Uh, Twilight," asked Finn. "You okay?"

"Huh? Wha... oh, uh, everything's fine," said Twilight. "Just... unpleasant memories of Prep... that's all."

Twilight recollected herself.

"Well, I'm certainly glad I ran into you guys," said Twilight.

Finn then turned to Star.

  
"Thanks for showing us around here, Star," said Finn. "This has been awesome."  
"No, no," said Star. "Thank you! This day wouldn't have been as much fun without you."  
"Yeah!" said Steven. "It's like you fit right in here!"  
"You're the greatest hero friend a guy could have!" said K.O.  
"And a brave one too!" said Twilight.  
"Preach it," said Marco.  
"Thanks guys," said Finn. "You know, after what we've been through today, it's almost like we could be some sort of team of our own."  
"I wish we were a team of our own..." sighed Star.

The sun finally went down behind the hills.

"Well, I guess that's that," said Finn. "I think it's time to head back now."  
"Aw..." said Star. "I'm gonna miss you."  
"So are we," said Steven.  
"You will visit again soon. Won't you?" said K.O.  
"You bet we will," said Jake.  
"Hey, guys. Stay cool," said Marco.  
"Good luck back in Ooo," said Twilight. "And thanks for everything!"

Star then got up and opened a portal with her scissors.

"I guess this is goodbye then," said Star.

Star then hugged Finn and Jake, and soon the others joined in as well.

"Bye guys," said Finn. "Stay safe now."  
"Bye!" said Steven, K.O., and Twilight, waving.

Finn and Jake walked back through the portal back to the Land of Ooo.

"Welp, there goes two great friends," said Twilight.  
"So... what do we do now?" asked Steven.  
"I guess we can go back to our homes too," said Marco.  
"But... we can come back here and see each other again," said K.O. "Can't we!"  
"Of course!" said Star, hugging K.O. "Now that we're all best friends!"  
"Yeah! Then maybe I can show you guys to the Gems! I bet Rarity would like to meet them," said Steven.  
"Or maybe Rainbow Dash would like to meet Rad sometime," said K.O.  
"Yeah, I'm sure they'd have a lot of fun together," laughed Twilight.  
"Uh, guys... is the portal supposed to stay up that long?" asked Marco. "Shouldn't it be closed by now?"

The gang noticed that the portal was not closing up.

"Is it supposed to close up?" asked Steven.  
"I think it should," asked Star.

Suddenly, Jake's head popped out from the portal.

"Oh, you're still here!" said Jake. "Guys... we got a problem."

The others looked at each other for a brief bit. Then, Finn popped out of the portal.

"It's Princess Bubblegum! She says it's urgent!" said Finn. "Guys... I know we've been through a lot... but we might need your help on one last thing."  
"I- I don't know, Finn," said Marco. "It's getting pretty late."  
"Marco! Come on!" said Star. "We gotta help our friend!"  
"Yeah!" said Steven. "He said it's urgent!"  
"And he's been through a lot for us!" said K.O. "I think it's fair that we help him out in this situation!"  
Marco sighed. "Well, looks like I'm pulling an all-nighter."  
"Can I come too?" asked Spike, who was hiding in Twilight's backpack.

Star, Steven, K.O., Marco, and Twilight leaped through the portal to the Land of Ooo.

"Woah, is this the place you live at?" asked K.O. "Awesome!"  
"Not now, guys," said Twilight.

Everyone ran to the front door to see a distraught Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey, PBG!" said Finn. "We got the help we need!"  
"Oh, it's you!" said Princess Bubblegum, noticing Star.  
"Hello!" said Star. "Remember me?!"  
"This is Steven, K.O., Marco, and Twilight. They're friends I made on my visit to Earth and I think they can help us with what you need."  
"I'm a fighter!" said Marco.  
"I've got a shield," said Steven.  
"I've got power fists," said K.O.  
"And I've got telekinesis," said Twilight.  
"Trust me," said Finn. "They're really good!"  
"I've received news that one of the candy kingdom residents has gone missing while playing near a mountain," said Princess Bubblegum.  
"And who is this resident?" asked Finn.  
"...Cinabun," said Princess Bubblegum.  
"No! Not Cinabun!" cried Finn, Jake, and Star.

The others looked at each other confused.

"You know who that is?" asked Marco.  
"No, but I know he's important to Finn and Jake..."  
"He's lost himself I'm afraid. You must find him and bring him back to my kingdom where he belongs!"  
"Don't worry, ma'am!" said Star. "We'll find your precious cinnamon bun!"  
"We got this!" said Steven and K.O.  
"So... just where exactly is this mountain you speak of?" asked Twilight.


	11. The Land of Ooo

"We need to lure our heroes to a place where they can't get anymore help from their friends. And I think I know exactly the place for that," said the Ice King in Boxman's office.

Ice King paused for dramatic effect, before lifting his arm to shout:

"Ooo! My dimension! The people there are as dumb as bricks. It'll be the perfect place for them to try to pick a fight with us! And once they get to Ooo, we'll jump out and attack them!"  
"Ohohohohoh! I like that!" said Boxman. "Bring the heroes to us!"  
"So, uh, how do we exactly go about luring them..." asked Raymond.  
"...I haven't gotten that far," said Ice King.

The villains had to think hard about how they were going to go about this new plan.

"I got it!" said Boxman.  
"No, I got it!" said Ludo.

Ludo and Boxman growled again. Ice King was quick to intervene.

"Why don't you both say your plan at the same time?"  
"Fine!" said the two leaders.

They both took a deep breathe.

"We trick the heroes into doing a fake quest!"

Boxman and Ludo looked at each other in awe.

"Whoa... did we just..." said Boxman.  
"Agree on something?" said Ludo.  
"Aw..." said Ice King. "Look you two are already bonding!"  
"We're not bonding!" said Boxman and Ludo in unison.  
"Come on. Great minds think a like."  
"Well, I guess that's true," said Boxman. "I mean, only a genius such as myself could come up with such a plan."  
"So you admit I'm a genius too?" teased Ludo.  
"...I won't comment on that," pouted Boxman. "...but I suppose you're... adequate."

Ludo and Boxman glanced at each other for a moment before smiling deviously to themselves.

"Sir, what quest are we going to have those brats do though," asked Darrell. "We don't know anything about the outside world..."  
"Woah, that is harsh," said Buff Frog. "And we thought we had it rough..."

"Come on! Let's think!" said Ice King.

"What if we lure them with something those kids can't resist?" asked Lord Boxman.

"You know about Finn and Jake," said Ludo. "Tell us!"

Ice King thought for a moment.

"Um... I know they like saving princesses," said Ice King. "They're always taking them away from me whenever I get my hands on them! But they especially seem to like Princess Bubblegum."

"So we'll use her!" said Ludo.

Ice King looked around nervously.

"Woah, wait, hold on," said Ice King. "I know I said I was evil and all, but I mean... Bubblegum is the love of my life..."

...

"Ah, who cares, whatever makes you guys happy!" said Ice King bluntly.

The three villains soon joined together in one big evil laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ludo then pulled out his scissors.

"Come on, boys... we've got a kingdom to invade," said Ludo.

Finn, Star, Steven, K.O., Twilight, Jake, and Marco looked up the large mountain in front of them.

"Oh, wow," said K.O. "This is huge!"  
"Nothing we can't handle," said Finn. "Right guys?"  
"Yeah!" said Star optimisticly.  
"Heh, yeah," said Steven.  
"Is there a path we can walk on or-?"  
"Marco, we don't need a path!" said Jake.

Jake then enlarged himself, big enough to carry a party.

"Oh, yeah, shapeshifting powers," said Finn.

Everyone got on Jake's back, and Jake lifted everyone in the air by extending his legs.

"Now, the question is where the heck did PBG say Cinabun was playing at?" said Jake.  
"She said he was playing a cave... so we just look for a cave, and then we find Cinabun!" said Finn. "Piece of cake!"  
"Uh, Finn," said Twilight.

Twilight pointed in front of Finn... there were caves everywhere in the mountain.

"...you've gotta be mathing kidding me!" screamed Finn.  
"Which one do we go into?" asked Steven.  
"Should we split up?" asked K.O.  
"How will we be able to communicate with each other?" asked Twilight. "I'm not getting any service here! Guess Earth phones don't work in this dimension."

"Man, I picked the worst time to bring this with me!" said Jake, pulling out a set of headphones and a telephone.

Twilight sighed.

"What else can we do? We'll have to look in the caves one by one," said Twilight.

Everyone groaned.

"Come on! We can't let PBG down!" said Finn. "Not now!"  
"But this is gonna be so boring though," groaned Star.  
"I'm heading to the one down there. Guess there's where we'll start," said Jake.  
"How hard can it be?" asked Finn.

The gang walked through one of the caves at the bottom. Star, like before, used a sun to light up the way.

"This is kind of creepy," said K.O.

"I don't like this..." said Steven. "Poor guy. He must be so scared."

"Why would this Cinabun guy even be playing near a cave to begin with?" asked Marco. "Something seems odd here."

"Eh, Cinabun's weird like that," said Finn. "In fact, most of the candy people are like that... though I don't think they'd leave town just like that."

"Let's just find this goofball and get oughta here," said Jake. "I don't need to ask questions. Yo, Cinabun! You in here?"

"Jake, quiet!" said Finn. "You don't know what's in here!"

Just then, Finn hit something... a cave wall.

"Aw, man, dead end," said Finn. "We gotta turn-"

"HEY, CINABUN!" screamed Star who screamed far away. "IF YOU'RE IN HERE GIVE US A CALL!"

"Wooh, that girl can scream," said Jake.

Suddenly, the cave started rumbling. The ceiling of the cave started to crumble as stalactites, one by one, fell around the cave.

"Run!" cried Finn.

It didn't take long for the gang to start running in the opposite direction, dodging all of the stalactites. One particularly big stalactite cracked loose and was about to fall onto Finn.

"Lookout!" said Star. "Cloud umbrella bounce!"

Star blasted a cloud over Finn which blocked off the falling rock.

"Come on!" shouted Star, grabbing Finn's arm.

All of the gang ran out of the cave just as the entrance was blocked off by rocks.

"Woah, dude," said Finn. "That... was close."

"How about next time we keep our voices down?" asked Twilight annoyed to a sheepish Star.

"Hey, look!" said Jake, pointing to a smaller cave entrance. "There's a small one over there!"

"You sure he's in there?" asked Twilight.

"I got it!" said K.O.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Well I say get in there, K.O.!" said Star.

She picked up and threw K.O. into the hole, who squeezed his way through.

"Nope. Definitely not in here..."

...

"Uh, guys... I can't get out."

"Of course that happened," said Twilight.

"AH!" screamed K.O. "Scorpions!"

"Don't worry, K.O.," said Steven. "I got you!"

Steven quickly ran down and reached his arm out for K.O.

"I can't reach you! You're two far deep!" said Steven.

Twilight sighed. She put out her hand and popped the little boy out of the cave entrance.

"...thanks," said K.O.

Steven blocked off the scorpions' hole with a rock.

"Let's let them rest in there for now," said Steven,

"Guys, I know I said we should check each cave one by one, but we can't just jump into any cave by wild choice," said Twilight. "We have to be careful about it!"

"Twilight's right," said Finn. "There was no way Cinabun would fit in here. How about we try the one up there?"

Finn pointed to the larger cave in the distance next to them.

"That one looks like one someone would play in," said Finn.

With the help of Jake, the gang all made their way to the cave. Once inside, Twilight looked down in the distance inside another cave.

"Hey, I think I see something!" said Twilight.

She walked in... and then screamed.

"GAH! Get it off! Get if off!"

"RAHHAAHAAHAHA!" screeched a blob monster that was on Twilight.

Jake grabbed the thing and punched it off of her.

"...thanks," said Twilight.

"Uh, Twilight," said Steven, pointing behind her.

A group of blob-like creatures with beady eyes and stubby legs were awoken from the ground and all screeched.

"...do we have to fight them?" asked Steven.

Finn ran after them with his sword screaming. He immediately took down the blob at the front of the army. Star, Jake, Marco, and Twilight followed while K.O. and Steven stayed back with each other.

"Don't worry, Steven," said K.O. "I got you covered."

"K.O., look out!" shouted Steven, pushing K.O. out of the way. A blob landed on where K.O. was. "It's okay. If I can just get out my shield, we should be able to-"

A crowd of blobs moaned at him.

"Any minute now!" said Steven worriedly.

"I'll take care of it!" said K.O.

He confidently got up and shot out his arm to do a power fist. But nothing still happened.

"Come on!" said K.O. "Work! Get away!"

Twilight swooped in and threw the blobs away, splattering them on the wall.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

"We're fine..." said Steven and K.O. disappointed.

Star and Marco were busy pounding away the creatures coming towards them, obliterating them into bits.

"Give us back Cinabun! You freaks!" called Jake.

"Cinabun?!" asked one of the blobs. "Who the heck is that?"

"The guy that you have in your cave!" said Marco. "That's why we're here and fighting you?"

"...we don't know a Cinabun!" said a blob.

"So, you've never seen a funny bun guy from the Candy Kingdom?" asked Finn.

"No! We can't stand candy anyway! All that sugar messes with our insides... Now, get out of our home!" said the blob. "Alright, everyone! Fun's over!"

All the blobs got up and moodily went back into their hiding place in the cave.

"You could've just asked, you know..."

"Well, you didn't need to attack us first!" said Jake.

"Like I said, our home?"

"We're so sorry about this," said Twilight.

The gang all went out of the cave.

"Well, that was embarrassing," said Twilight.

"Man, that blob guy was kind of a jerk," said Finn. "There goes another cave Cinabun's not in..."

"Seriously, we gotta speed this up," said Marco. "We'll never find him at this rate."

"I think I know just the thing!" said Star excitedly picking up her wand. "Initiate montage!"

Finn and the others ran outside the cave screaming as a huge dragon poked it's head out screaming.

"And stay out you creeps!" she called.

"Sorry, ma'am!" called Finn. "Okay... Cinabun was definitely not in there..."

Steven looked inside the a hole in the cave wall... angering a large group of spiders that chased him.

"AHHH!"

"HELP! HELP!" called a voice from behind a rock.

"I got it!" called Marco.

Marco pushed aside a rock to reveal... a small blue dragon.

"Hi," said the dragon. "You seen two warriors anywhere?"

"...no?"

"Okay."

...

"Let's look somewhere else," said Finn.

In another cave, the gang was being attacked by a large octopus-like creature.

Then in the one next to it, the gang was being chased by an avalanche of boulders.

In the cave next to that one, the gang had to fight off a huge serpent creature.

In another cave, the gang was being attacked by a large octopus-like creature.

"We already did this one!" called Jake.

"I got confused, alright?!" shouted Finn.

The gang was outside on the ground completely tired out.

"Ugggh. I don't wanna do this anymore..." said Star. "This is exhausting!"

"Understatement... right there," panted Marco.

"And scary!" said Steven. "I haven't been able to get my shield to come out once."

"Guys, I'm starting to think maybe this wasn't such a good idea," said K.O. "I mean, I was almost killed like... one, two, three... twenty times in a row."

"Wait, don't be like that!" said Finn. "You can't quit now."

"I haven't been able to get my power fist out once," said K.O.

"And all of our attempts at finding this 'Cinammon' fellow have failed... and I don't know if we're being any help to you."

"No!" said Finn. "When I say we're not quitting now, I mean we're not quitting now. I've seen you guys kick some major butt earlier today. Like how Star and Marco here helped me out with Ice King before! Or Steven, how you saved me from being creamed by that gem monster! Or K.O. when you took down those robots at the store! Or Twilight when you helped us stop those jocks from wreaking math! You guys never gave up on me, so I'm not going to give up on you!"

"See, now that's the Finn I know!" said Jake.

The others looked up at Finn. Star lightened up and spoke up.

"Yeah... yeah... yeah, Finn is right! Finn is so right!" said Star. "We've been through so much today! This is nothing!"

"Nothing can take us down!" said Marco.

"You know," said Steven. "Maybe you're right! I'm not letting a few bad experiences weigh me from protecting a friend!"

"Us neither!" said Twilight and K.O.

"Come on! Tell me! What time is it?!" asked Finn.

"Uh... 1:45?" asked Twilight.

"WRONG!" screamed Finn and Jake.

"It's Adventure Time!" screamed Finn.

"Adventure Time!" chanted the rest of the gang.

"WOOO! I got my motivation back!" screamed Star. "Let's go get us a Cinabun!"

Star then ran off screaming.

"Star! Wait up!" said Marco.

But just then, Star's heard a splat. She looked under her boot. Something thick and white was dripping from underneath it.

"Eugh! What is this?" she asked disgusted.

Jake sniffed at it and then scrapped some with his finger.

"Looks like... cream?" asked Jake. "Cinabun! He must be close!"

Jake then licked his finger.

"EW! Gross!" said Marco.

"Oh, yeah, that's him alright."

"Come on!" screamed Finn.

"Seriously, who is this Cinabun guy even?" asked Marco.

"I don't know," said Steven. "But if he's a friend to Finn and Jake, he must be important."

"I think he's in this one," said Jake. "Follow me!"

The seven ran into the cave. They followed the trail of cream deep into the cave.

"He's in here!" said Finn. "We've finally found him! Come on!"

Eventually, Finn and Jake saw a shadow in the distance.

"I think... yeah! I think it's him!" said Finn.

The plump shadow got closer and closer... but something didn't seem right.

"Cinabun!" said Finn. "We're over here!"

...

"Cinabun?" asked Finn again.

"Why isn't he answering?" asked Finn.

**FWOOSH!**

An ice wall appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the gang like a big stadium.

"What the?!" asked Steven. "What's going on!?"

"Where did this come from?!" asked K.O. before punching at the ice wall. "Ow..."

"Oh, no..." said Star. "I recognize this..."

Then the three heard an evil laugh from above them... then another laugh... and then another. 

Appearing from a ledge above were none other than Ice King, Ludo, and Lord Boxman.

"Surprise!" they said in unison.

"Ice King!" said Finn.

"Ludo!" said Star.

"Lord Boxman!" said K.O.

"...who?" asked Steven and Twilight.

"We'll explain later," said Jake.

"What are you doing here?!" said Finn. "And what are you doing with these two?!"

"Well, seeing as how you were making some new friends on that place you called 'Earth'," said Ice King. "I thought I'd tag along and form a team of my own! I've got two of the greatest leaders by my side now!"

"Together we will be unstoppable!" said Ludo.

"And together we will- hey!" said Lord Boxman. "I was gonna say that!"

"I said it first!" said Ludo.

"You can't do that!" said Lord Boxman. "I'll teach you for stealing my thunder!"

Lord Boxman and Ludo proceeded to get into a slap fight with each other. The heroes just looked confused.

"...they're like brothers, aren't they?" asked Ice King. "So, we've got the whole gang here, don't we?! You, Jake, weird girl with the heart cheeks, mole boy, the little baby, and... oh, you've made some more new friends! Some nerd lady and another random kid no one cares about!"

"Hey!" said Steven.

"You don't talk to Steven like that!" said Finn. "And where's Cinabun?!"

"Oh, about that," said Ice King. "You won't be finding him in this cave... because this is a trap!"

"What?!" said the gang in unison.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Marco.

"Show 'em boys!"

Ludo and Boxman stopped their fighting and whistled for their armies. The robots and monsters showed them the people of the candy kingdom trapped in boxes.

"What the?!" asked Finn in shock.

"And I think a certain someone owes you an explanation!" shouted Ludo.

Buff Frog brought forward Princess Bubblegum in an ice cage.

"Princess Bubblegum?" shouted Finn.

"...I'm sorry, Finn. They were going to hurt the candy people..." said Princess Bubblegum.

"Dude, that's sick!" said Marco.

"Even for you!" added Jake.

"You monsters!" said Star.

"That's so mean!" said Steven.

"Bullies!" said K.O.

"How dare you?!" asked Twilight.

"You will all pay!" scolded Finn.

Ice King looked around nervously before trying to look confident.

"I didn't want to have to come to this myself!" said Ice King. "I mean, Bubblegum is the love of my life, but then again, I will do just about anything to destroy you!... And to tell you the truth... it was kind of their idea mostly."

"You have no right to call me that you fiend!" shouted Princess Bubblegum.

"What's going on down there?!" asked Ludo.

"Oh, right," said Ice King, landing on the ground. "Now! Prepare to die!"

"And to have over your wand!" added Ludo who went behind Ice King.

"And to die!" said Lord Boxman.

"That's what I just said," said Ice King.

"Well, I'm emphasizing it!" said Lord Boxman.

"I don't know what's worse," said Marco. "Having to fight you guys for the umpteenth time... or listening to you bicker."

"We're not backing down against you!" said Finn.

"We're always up for kicking your butts any day," said Star.

"And you won't get away with this!" said Twilight, before tossing her backpack to the side.

"Hey..." yawned Spike. "What's going on?"

"Attack!" called Lord Boxman.

Then, a swarm of Boxman Bots, monsters, and penguins all fell from the air and ran towards the heroes in the center of the ice stadium. The heroes prepared themselves for battle.

Finn and Jake ran to the penguins. Jake punched the penguins and send them pummeling towards the monsters. Some other monsters were making their way to Star and Marco. The two were quick to pound them down to the ground themselves. Star threw a beam of narwhals at all the monsters' faces while Marco took on the monsters with his own legs and hands.

Steven backed up to the one of the ice walls and looked up. Above him was a gang of robots falling down towards him. Steven gasped and braced himself for the attack before is shield again above him.

"Hey! My shield is back! Look!"

The robots all tried pounding down on Steven's shield. K.O. took notice of this and grew angry.

"Hey!" he called to the robots, angrily. "Leave him alone!"

K.O. clenched his fists and then with a swing of his arm... a large flame burst out of it and smashed against the robots, sending them flying straight into the wall to pieces. Steven gasped.

"K.O..." he said. "Y- You did it!"

"I did?" asked K.O., opening his eyes. "I... I did it!"

Steven and K.O. hi-fived each other excitedly.

"...what did I do exactly?" asked K.O. confused.

"Guys! Look out!" said Twilight.

A gang of monsters and robots charged towards the two kids. Twilight was quick to swish them away using rocks.

"You guys alright?" asked Twilight.

"I think so," panted Steven.

Just then, a monster gave Twilight a kick to the back.

"Twilight!" said Steven and K.O., running after her before being blast at by a robot.

"Haha! That's what I'm talking about!" said Ludo.

"Hey, you're monsters aren't doing that bad," said Lord Boxman.

"You know, neither are your robots," said Ludo. "...although my monsters are way better."

"Nuh-uh!" said Lord Boxman. "My robots are better! Hey, bots! Hurry up and destroy those heroes!"

"Get that wand already!" called Ludo.

"I just knew this team up would work!" said Ice King who was down at the battle field.

He was then interrupted by Finn giving him a kick to the face.

Meanwhile, from inside Twilight's backpack, Spike could see the heroes struggling.

"Star! A little help over here?" asked Marco being surrounded by bots and monsters. "There's too many of these guys!"

"I would!" said Star. "But I've got these guys to take care of!"

Just then, a monster grabbed her by the leg. Star kicked him in the face and then slammed a trio of Boxman bots with a rainbow fist. She was distracted long enough for a swarm of penguins to be thrown at her. Something fell out of her star bag and landed near Spike.

"I got this!" called Jake throwing out his arms... before being trapped by a Shannon bot transformed into a net. "Hey, come on! This isn't cool anymore!"

"Oh, no..." said Spike. "I- I gotta do something, but how?"

Meanwhile, Finn had managed to knock a hoard of monsters coming towards him unconscious with his fists. He then saw something in the distance on the ground. It was a pair of scissors.

"Star's dimensional scissors," he whispered to himself. "They must have fallen out..."

Finn looked around. The monsters, robots, and even the rulers were busy attacking or watching the mewman with the wand, the girl with the magic geode, the two young boys with powers, and the magic dog... but no one was paying attention to the boy... this was Finn's chance.

"Spike!" he called. "The scissors! Near you!"

Spike looked in front of him and gasped. He nodded to Finn. Quickly, when no one was looking, Spike leaped out of the backpack, grabbed the scissors, and tossed them to Finn. Finn caught them in his hand and held them.

...

It was at that moment, Finn knew what he had to do. He looked back at his friends.

"I won't be gone for long," whispered Finn. "Just hang on for a minute guys..."

He opened a portal in the air.

Mordecai and Rigby were sulkily cleaning their room in the park when a portal opened up in the center of their room. The two screamed.

"What the?!" cried Mordecai.

Finn leaped out.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" asked Finn.

"Finn, what's going on?" asked Mordecai.

Finn looked at them sternly.

"...I'm gonna need your help."

Back in the cave, the other six were struggling to fight off the enemies. All the monsters, bots, and even Ice King and his penguins were just to much for them to fight off. Some monsters made a kick at Twilight, Steven, and K.O. while some of the bots pushed Star and Marco into a wall. Jake was still trapped in Shannon. Eventually, the six were all piled up in a cornered and being surrounded by the enemies. Star struggled to get up. She was in a lot of pain.

"Ahahahhaha!" laughed Darrell. "We did it!"

"We actually got them!" said a monster.

"I must admit you monsters might not be refined, but you do have your strengths," said Raymond.

"You bots aren't so bad yourselves," said Buff Frog. "Very impressive."

"You see?! With our forces, we are unstoppable!" said Ice King.

"Yes, yes, we're all impressed with each other," said Ludo. "Get the wand already!"

"Blast them!" shouted Lord Boxman.

The bots all pulled out their weapons and were ready to blast them. The monsters all slowly approached Star, still not believing they were going to get their hands on the wand. Ice King watched in excitement has his team of villains were about to finally win... before realizing something.

"Wait... where's Finn?"

"Right here!" shouted Finn, who was standing in front of a portal.

"Ah, man! We missed one!" said Ice King. "Not to worry. I'll take care of this one!"

"Oh, I think you'll find that I'm not alone," said Finn. "Isn't that right guys?!"

"Huh?"

At that moment, leaping out of the portal were the Crystal Gems, Enid and Rad, the Elements of Harmony, and Mordecai and Rigby all in their battle poses. The rest of the gang gasped.

"Weren't expecting us. Were you?" asked Garnet.

"Wha- where did you people come from?!" asked Lord Boxman.

"Let's just say you guys missed out on a lot," said Finn. "I made a few friends at my time on Earth."

"What?!" said Ice King. "All of these people are your friends?!"

"And we're not gonna back down!" said Pearl.

"No one messes with our friends and gets away with it!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, we're gonna cream all of you," said Enid.

"You guys are so dead," said Rad.

The rest of the gang cheered.

"All of our friends are here!" said Steven.

"Oh, this just got a whole lot easier," said Star.

The bots and monsters turned their attention to the newcomers.

"Aw, why does everything have to be a challenge now?!" asked Ice King. "Gaaaaaah! Forget the kids! Let's get rid of these guys!"

"Come on, everyone! It's Adventure Time! Charge!"

The entire gang ran towards the crowd of enemies. And from there, the biggest fight between heroes and villains ensued. Amethyst, Rad, Sunset, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash took on some of the Boxman Bots. First, Rainbow Dash dashed behind the bots and tripped all of them over. Applejack then punched all the bots towards Amethyst. Amethyst whipped the robots into bits. She wrapped one of the Raymond bots and tossed it over to Rad, who then threw a punch at him. The pieces flew into the air and crashed onto the other bots. Sunset grabbed the head of the bot, her eyes glowing.

"Guys, behind you! They'll form a line!" shouted Sunset.

"Thanks for the call!" said Amethyst, who then shot power pokes at the bots behind him.

Sunset made a kick to the head of a robot coming at her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm actually fighting an army of robots. AH! This is amazing!"

Pearl, Garnet, Enid, Mordecai, and Rigby went after the monsters. The monster tried to jump after the Gems, but Garnet struck them in the face with her gauntlets while Peal attacked and sliced them with her sword, giving the monster serious bruises and cuts. But they weren't done yet, as Enid made gave them a power kick, sending them pummeling into more monsters.

"You beasts are about to get a taste of me!" shouted Rigby. "Mordecai!"

Mordecai grabbed Rigby and threw him into the air.

"AHHHH!" screamed Rigby intimidatingly. He then grabbed the heads of one of the monsters. "Now, Mordecai!"

Mordecai then ran at the monsters and uppercutted him in the face.

"WOOOAH!" the two cheered.

"Hey, not bad!" called Enid. "That was easier than I thought."

Finn, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity took on the Ice King.

"I've worked to had to bring this family together, and you're not going to ruin this perfect relationship we have!"

Ice King shot an ice beam at Finn, who was then protected by Rarity forming a diamond shield in front of him.

"Hey thanks! Pinkie Pie now!"

Pinkie Pie jumped in the air and shot sprinkles at the Ice King.

"Sprinkle attack!"

The sprinkles exploded at the Ice King. 

"AH! I can't see!"

Finn kicked Ice King in the gut while he was distracted. Meanwhile, Fluttershy tried talking to the penguins surrounding her.

"Please, little ones... do we really need to fight? I don't want to hurt any of you, and I'm sure you don't want anyone else to. Can't we all try to make peace?"

The penguins all looked at each other.

"Oh, sorry... Quack quack?" asked Fluttershy.

The penguins all jumped at each angrily.

"AHH! They're not friendly! They're not friendly!" screamed Fluttershy.

"Ugh, seriously?!" groaned Rainbow Dash. "Hang on! I got you, Flutters!"

Rainbow Dash swooped in and knocked the penguins off of Fluttershy.

"...thank you," said Fluttershy.

"No no no!" cried Ludo from above. "They're ruining everything!"

"You bots have disappointed me again!" cried Boxman.

They were suddenly interrupted by a blast at their ledge, causing them to fall into the ice stadium.

"Oh, hello," said Star. "I thought I'd give you little payback for all the trouble you caused me and my friends..."

"So?! What are you gonna do about it, little girl?" asked Boxman.

"Syrup tsnumai!" cried Star.

A wave of syrup came out of Star's wand and swallowed the two rulers.

"No! My brothers!" screamed Ice King, before being wrapped in diamonds by Rarity.

"Jake! Here!" called Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie threw some sprinkles at Jake. The sprinkles exploded on the Shannon bot, freeing Jake.

"Thanks, pink girl!" said Jake. "Now then! Twilight! Launch me!"

Twilight grabbed her geode and levitated Jake off the ground, before throwing him. Jake then extended his arms, grabbing all the monsters, penguins, and the three rulers in his arms. Finn then whipped out the scissors and made a portal in the air.

"Hey, Jake!" Finn called. "In here!"

Jake then launched all of the villains and armies into the portal, sending them back to Ice King's lair. The portal closed up.

"We did it!" called Finn.

Everyone cheered.

"WOOOH!" shouted Mordecai and Rigby.

"Ye-yeah! That's how you do it, son!" shouted Amethyst.

"We were awesome!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yahoo! That was exciting!" called Applejack.

"We totally dominated those guys!" called Rad.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" screamed K.O.

"And everyone is safe and sound," said Pearl.

"You were all superb!" said Rarity.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE WORDS AND I'M JUST SO HAPPY WE WON! YAYAYAYAYAYAAAA!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

"You guys rescued us!" said Steven.

"That was so awesome!" said Twilight.

"I know! This is, like, a dream come true!" said Sunset.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," said Enid.

"...yay," whispered Fluttershy.

"Finn! We did it!" called Star, hugging Finn.

"Yeah! We were almost goners back there!" said Marco. "How'd you know bring our friends here?"

"I found the scissors on the ground and... it just came to me," said Finn.

"Well, now I know why everyone calls you the hero of Ooo," said Marco.

"You're the best!" said Star, hugging Finn. "Thank you!"

"Hey, you saved me before, so it only fit that I come to your rescue this time," said Finn.

Star laughed.

"Ahem," said a voice. "What about me? I'm the one who passed the scissors to Finn, so technically that makes me just as responsible for saving the day."

"Aw, come here, you little adorable puppy!" said Star hugging Spike, much to his joy. "Squeeze the puppy!"

"Hey, I think the others are starting to get along," said Marco.

Finn looked and saw the friends talking to each other.

"Man, you were totally sick out there!" said Amethyst. "You just went over and were all 'POW!' at those guys!"

"You kidding me? You're whip is way more impressive," said Applejack. "How did you get such sweet moves?"

"Aw, it's nothing!" said Amethyst. "It comes naturally when your a Crystal Gem."

"A Crystal Gem?" asked Rarity.

"Yeah, that's the name of our group," said Steven. "This is Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl."

"My, what beautiful gems to name yourselves after."

"That's because we are gems," said Garnet.

"...what?"

"Yes, we come from another world, you see-" said Pearl.

"SO YOU'RE ACTUALLY TALKING GEM PEOPLE?!" asked Rarity.

"You bet!" said Amethyst.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Rarity. "Steven! Why did you not tell me you were friends with such magnificent creatures?! You are all so beautiful!"

"Oh, thank you," said Pearl. "I'm flattered."

"How very fascinating!" said Twilight. "You mind if I ask you a few questions about your geological structures?"

"Uh..." said Amethyst. "I have no idea what that means. Garnet?"

"I form gauntlets," said Garnet. "We harness our powers from our gems."

"...not quite what I asked... but it's even better!" said Twilight.

Sunset and Rainbow Dash spoke to Enid, Rad, and K.O.

"So do you really get to fight robots like this every day?!" asked Sunset.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Rad.

"Every day," said Enid.

"Wow! That's awesome!" said Sunset.

"It must be so cool having that much action in your lives," said Rainbow.

"Not really," said Enid. "But thanks. Say, that was some pretty cool moves you had."

"You hear that?" asked Rainbow. "Someone finally notices me!""

"Actually I was talking about the one in red hair."

Rainbow fell to the ground in annoyance.

"You think I'm cool?!" squealed Sunset. "Thanks! Having telepathic powers really cool! It's how I was able to see what the bots were going to do!"

"I think a little too well," laughed Finn.

"Hey, Princess!" called Jake. "It's safe to come down now!"

"Joy!... but I appear to still be trapped," said Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh, uh," said Jake. "Star?"

"I got it!"

Star was lifted up by Jake, who then shot a beam of fire at the ice cage. The ice melted and the princess was free.

"Thank you... Star is it?" she asked.

"Hey, you remembered my name!" said Star.

"Thank you, Finn," said Princess Bubblegum. "For bringing me all of these heroes to rescue us!"

"Yeah, man," said Amethyst. "And we got our Steven back baby!"

"Next time you wander off into another dimension, at least let us know!" said Pearl.

"These are guys are all heroes themselves from where I visited," said Finn. "A place called 'Earth'."

"...don't think I've heard of it," said Princess Bubblegum.

"These are Steven's friends, the Crystal Gems, Twilight's friends, the Elements of Harmony, K.O.'s friends, Enid and Rad, and the guys from the Park, Mordecai and Rigby."

"Well it was a pleasure meeting all of you," said Princess Bubblegum. "Thank you all."

"Ah, it's no biggie," said Rainbow Dash. "Just doing what we do best, you know?"

"…so…” said Princess Bubblegum. “WHO WANTS TO PARTY AT MAH KINGDOM?!”

“Yeah!” The gang all cheered!

“Wow, where did the princess act go?” asked Star.

“Eh, I’m pretty chill when I’m not doing kingdom stuff,” said Princess Bubblegum.

“Well, that’s unexpected,” said Twilight.

“What are we waiting for?!” asked Pinkie Pie. “Let’s go!”

<Hr>

Ice King, Ludo, and Boxman crashed landed inside Ice King's lair. Ice King popped his head out of the wall.

"Gaah!" he screamed. "We were so close! Those heroes came out of no where! That climax was so cheap!"

'Woah, this your place," said Ludo. "It's freezing here!"

"And blue," said Lord Boxman.

Ice King sighed.

"Guess this means you don't want to be part of a team anymore... not after today," said Ice King.

"Are you kidding?!" asked Ludo and Boxman in unison.

Ice King turned back surprised.

"That was the closest I've ever gotten to destroying a hero!" said Lord Boxman.

"Did you see how well our armies worked together?" asked Ludo. "Just think about what would happen if we had a bit more power! There's no way I'm giving up on this!"

"Me neither!" said Lord Boxman. "...even if bird boy here is reeeeeally annoying."

"I heard that!" said Ludo.

Ice King smiled, even tearing up a bit.

"BEST VILLAIN FAMILY EVER!" said Ice King.

"Woah, woah, who said anything about a family?" asked Boxman.

"Sorry, I just get so emotional sometimes you know?" asked Ice King. "This team is the best thing to ever happen to me! I can't wait to start causing more havoc with you guys! It'll be so much fun!"

"So, we meet back together again tomorrow?" asked Boxman. "At my place?"

"Sounds like a deal!" said Ice King.

"Now then... how do we get back home?" asked Boxman. "I got some bots to rebuild."

"Oh, I got it," said Ludo, opening a portal. "Just hop in."

"Thank you," said Boxman.

As Boxman and Ludo left through the portal, Ice King turned to his penguins.

"All of you clean this place up now!" he demanded.

Ice King then turned to the moon, thinking about all of the exciting misdeeds he and his new villain buddies would get up to in the future.

<hr>

At the Candy Kingdom, it was late at night, but the kingdom shined with lights around as all the heroes were dancing and chatting amongst themselves.

“IS everyone having a great time?” asked Princess Bubblegum.

“Yeyeah!” said Mordecai and Rigby.

“Hey, guys!” said Rad. “Check this out!”

Rad then lifted a couple of candy people in a pile with his arm.

“Eh… big deal,” said Amethyst, lifting more candy people on just one arm.

“Amethyst, put those people down!” said Pearl. “You’re being disrespectful!”

“Oh, we don’t mind,” said Cinabun. “This is fun!”

"Not bad for the first time we fought together," said Amethyst.

"You're telling me," said Sunset.

"Hey everyone! You know what a victory like that calls for?" Pinkie Pie called.

"What?" asked Finn.

Pinkie Pie then dashed off and pulled out a cannon. Confetti blew out of it.

"A party!" she called. "Come on!"

Everyone cheered. And that, night all the heroes were all having a blast. Old friends coming together, new friends being made, and powers being shown off. Jake even had some fun with the kids. He extended his body and gave the kids a wild ride around the Kingdom. He was then followed by Lady Rainicorn by his side. Finn, Star, and Marco were sitting at a table taking in all the fun being had.

“Hey! What’s going on here?!” asked a voice.

“Lumpy Space! What are you doing here? You got ungrounded or something?” asked Finn.

“No… I snuck out again,” said the purple mass.

“Uh…”

“Ooh! Is that punch?”

Lumpy Space flew out to the punch bowl. Star and Finn laughed.

“You know her?” asked Marco.

“Long story,” said Finn and Star.

This time… it was. We know that already. Right?

"Oh shoot," said Finn. "I almost forgot!"

Finn took out the scissors from his backpack.

"Star, here," said Finn. "I think these belong to you."

"Oh, thanks," said Star.

Star reached out her hand before glancing at her new friend, Finn.

"Actually," she said. "I think you should have these."

Finn looked surprised.

"But there are yours though."

"Well after today, I think they should belong to someone who loves going on adventures and helping people on his own."

"But what about your dimension-travelling?"

"Eh, I've been through a lot of dimensions already. Besides, I wanna see more of Earth. I think this place is exciting enough as it is. If I've made this many friends in one day, who knows how many more I'll make tomorrow? And hey, now you can come back to visit anytime you want!"

Finn smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, Star," said Finn. "That's awesome!... Tell you what. Why don't we just share these? I can use them to visit here every now and then, and then you can have them for a bit to visit Ooo when you want to."

"That's a great idea!" said Star. "I'd love to visit your place sometime again! Then, we both get to go on adventures together!"

"Yeah!" said Finn. "So I guess I'll be hanging onto these for now. But don't worry, I'll take good care of them!"

Finn then opened up a portal.

"Hey, Jake!" called Finn. "It's time to everyone to head out."

"Aw, do we have to?" moaned Jake. "I'm having too much fun with these guys!"

"Come on," said Finn.

"Oh, alright," said Jake, dropping everyone. "You gotta head back now, guys."

"Welp, I guess this is goodbye for now," said Finn.

"See you again," said Marco, fistbumping Finn.

Star, Steven, K.O., and Twilight all hugged Finn and Jake in one big group hug.

"Aw, thanks guys," said Finn. "I'll totally come back to Earth as soon as I can."

Then, all the heroes left through the portal to Earth one by one.

"I hope you do!" said Steven.

"That would be awesome," said K.O.

“So long,” said Marco.

“Bye!” said Twilight.

“Byyyyyye!” said Star, copying Twilight.

Then, the others followed them through the portal.

"Stay strong, Finn," said Garnet.

"Hey, man, you better come back! We should do this more often!" said Amethyst.

"When you can come back that is," said Pearl. "Bye for now."

"Hey, I don't usually say this but... have a n-nice day," strained Enid.

"See ya, dudes and remember who told you that," said Rad.

"See ya!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Don't get into too much trouble while you're there," laughed Applejack.

"It was awesome meeting you guys," said Sunset.

"Tell the animals I said hi," said Fluttershy.

"G'bye new friends!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

"Farewell," said Rarity.

"Later dudes!" said Mordecai and Rigby.

Finn and Jake waved goodbye one last time.

"I hope they can come back," laughed Princess Bubblegum. "They were a lot of fun. Though, I think the Candy people might had too much fun..."

All the candy people were dizzy and laying on the ground, tired out.

"Oh, come on!" said LSP. "I just got here, and the party's over! What a rip!"

Rainicorn yawned and spoke to Jake.

"Yeah, I think we better get back home too," said Jake.

"Alright," said Finn. "Well, today was a fun day."

"It was," said Princess Bubblegum.

So, Finn and Jake geared up...

<hr>

...and headed back into their home of the Land of Ooo.

"Well, I'm completely tuckered out," said Jake. "How's about we finally get some rest?"

"I think I'd like that," said Finn.

Finn and Jake then got into their beds, with Finn wrapping himself in his pajamas. While Jake was sound asleep, Finn looked outside, reflecting on all the adventures he had with Star, Steven, KO, Twilight, and all their friends in the Mation Isles, imagining all the new adventures he and Jake would have with his new friends, and thinking how much more there was to explore in the Mation Isles. He then closed his eyes and fell into a gentle sleep.

Tomorrow was a new adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time... on the Mation Isles...
> 
> We take a trip to a certain shack near a forest full of strange, mysterious, supernatural creatures when it gets a visit from a young travelling girl who knows a thing or two about creatures and a family of brave adventuring... ducks?!
> 
> Find out more in our next story:  
> The Explorers of the Mation Isles.
> 
> Coming this February.


End file.
